A Spider's Frozen Adventure II
by Spiderfan626
Summary: (Sequel to a Spider's Frozen Adventure Series) After a year of marriage, everything seems to be going well for Peter and Elsa. However, when a strange voice calling out for Elsa, it pulls everyone on another adventure involving a return of a long dead enemy of Peter's, another Spider-Man, and a crazed killer. At least things couldn't get any crazier...wait? ELSA'S PREGNANT? !
1. Prologue: Happily Ever After?

**I don't own Spider-Man or Frozen. They each belong to Marvel, Sony, and Disney. And we're back to the final story of the Spider's Frozen Adventure series! A Spider's Frozen Adventure II! This is just the prologue and it takes about a year before the events of Frozen II. But I'm sure you'll love what's to come after this chapter! :D **

**With that out of the way, let's start the sequel! Oh, and for those just joining us, I suggest you read the pervious stories or you'll be a little confused with the spoilers!**

**You have been warned...**

* * *

Prologue: Happily Ever After?

_"Okay, let's do this one more time."_ A young woman in an icy blue dress walked on to the rooftops of a castle, _"My name is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I've was born with powers ice magic and for the last three years I've been dating the one and only Spider-Man. I'm sure you know the rest._"

_"We met few nights before my Coronation, he saved me from the Spot, that's when I learn I wasn't the only one out there. I met up with him later, he showed me my Kingdom, I fell in love with him, didn't know what it was at the time. On my Coronation, I met his alter ego Peter Parker." _She danced with Peter Parker, _"He taught me to dance, my sister made the biggest mistake of her life, the Sinister Six invaded my Kingdom, I revealed my powers, I started unintentionally an eternal winter, I let it go, brought my childhood snowman to life, I struck Peter's heart, I held off Fancy Dan, Ox, and Hammerhead with the help of Harry."_

_"I got captured. Held in my own prison, but..."_ Elsa admitted, _"Being the Queen, I pardoned myself."_

_"Meaning you've escaped and ran off."_ Peter deadpanned humorously.

_"Peter..."_ Elsa whined, _"You said you wouldn't criticize until the end!"_

_"Alright, aright. Sorry. Continue."_ Spider-Man eased.

_"Where was I? Oh yeah. I got confirmation that both men I had crushes on we're the same man, I fought side by side with Spider-Man. We defeated the Sinister Six. Hans was about to kill me when Peter sacrifice himself for me, which thawed him back to life a few minutes later. For him to admit he loved me first."_ Elsa smirked.

_"You said it first while crying."_ Spider-Man pointed back.

_"No, I didn't."_ Elsa argued defensively.

_"Sure, you did. I have a jar of your tears to prove it."_ Spider-Man smirked back which caused her to stick her tongue out at him.

_"Anyway... I ended the eternal winter, we defeated Hans or Venom as he called himself. Harry went to the hospital and met his son for the first time. We brought Kingpin to justice. Peter tired to shut me out to protect me, which is ironic when I think about, since I did it to my sister for years. We followed him back home, track him down, and I started a relationship with New York's greatest Hero."_ Elsa smiled.

_"Or second greatest depending on which Avenger counts on..."_ Spider-Man almost quipped.

_"Can't you take the credit for once?"_ Elsa groaned.

_"Nope. Action is my reward."_ Spider-Man quipped which made her giggle a little.

_"Peter..."_ Elsa warned him.

_"Sorry again."_ He commented, _"Continue."_

_"Okay, let's see. I knight Spider-Man. I gave Peter a job in Arendelle to help understand technology and gave him a raise. We threw Anna the best Birthday ever, I caught the cold and made Snowgies. Then I pass the cold to Peter and we made Spider-Snowgies. We had a great Christmas this year. We got our family tradition going. We listen to my boyfriend's Christmas album..."_

_"You said you wouldn't talk about that!"_ Peter complained.

_"You said you wouldn't criticize until the end._" Elsa pointed out.

_"Touche..."_ Peter nodded.

_"Peter pulled an Aladdin on me. Time flies by. He saved the Kingdom again and again and again... and we took a Vacation to Disney world and had a blast. So, much so, we went again the following year. I met Peter's friends in the Avengers, even befriend a few myself. I met his ex, Black Cat. I... may have gotten a little jealous."_

_"A little?" _Peter raised an eyebrow, _"You tried to be a bad girl yourself but instantly regretted everything you did and..."_

_"Can we move on?!"_ Elsa whined before clearing her voice, _"Anyways, we __buried Aunt May's second husband, I let her live in the castle too, never stopping from cooking though, we taught Olaf to read..."_

_"Finally!"_ Peter exclaimed.

Elsa gave a small giggle, _"__And if there's one thing I learned about my boyfriend, no matter how many times he falls, he always finds a way to get back up. And that's why he's my hero and why I love him..."_

* * *

Peter and Elsa sat on the evening rooftops which Peter had brought them. Elsa looked to Peter, "Okay... Now, you can criticize. How'd I do?"

"For narrating for your first time," Peter admitted, "Not bad."

"Really?" Elsa smiled sheepishly.

Peter reassured her, "Really, really."

"Oh," Elsa smiled, "Good." The young couple took a deep breath as they stared at the stars, "Who exactly are we narrating to again?"

"Mostly ourselves." Peter answered, "Just for fun." Elsa turned to him, slightly amusement, "Oh, come on! You sometimes sing when there's no one around like it's a Broadway or Disney Musical."

Elsa sighed and nodded, "Fair enough... but for the recorded the narrating to yourself is stranger by far."

"Fair enough," Peter commented before he added, "Although, you kinda forgot something back there."

Elsa looked confused, "I did? What was it?"

Peter shyly replied, "Well... the day I purposed to you..."

Elsa blinked in confusion, "Huh? Peter you never purposed to..." That's when Elsa's eyes widened in realization, the reason he was so chatty during her narrating, he was really nervous, and since he's not currently no fighting any super villains or otherwise...

Elsa turned to Peter's pocket and as he pulled out a ring and got down one knee as he held her hand, "Listen, I'm no Prince Charming, but... we've been through a lot together... and well... I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Peter asked.

Elsa was bursting with tears of joy as she squealed, "Yessssss!"

"It's okay... I understand..." Peter nodded understandably stopped when he realized what she just answered, "Wait, what? What your answer again!"

"Yes, yes, YES!" Elsa beamed as she tackled Peter into a hug, "A MILLON TIMES YES!"

She then pulled him into a kiss as he began to kiss her back...

* * *

A few months later, they found themselves kissing again, this time on the alter of the church. Elsa was wearing a beautiful icy white wedding dress while Peter wore an old tux that once belonged to his father. Aunt May and Princess Anna found themselves crying tears of joy at the sight. Kristoff, Olaf, Harry, Liz, Peter's old classmates, J Jonah Jameson, even some of the heroes in the civilian outfits, and the whole kingdom began clapping for the newly wed couple. Sven turned to Kristoff as he spoke for his reindeer, "So, when are you going to ask Anna?"

The boyfriend of Anna paused at this as he hadn't thought of that. Thankfully, Anna didn't seem to hear, she was too focus to see Peter and Elsa finally tie the knot...

* * *

Afterwords, Tony Stark declared, "Alright! Let's get this party stated."

Music filled the air of the ball room as everyone began dancing as Peter sang as he danced with his wife,_ "I thought love was only true in fairy tales~ Meant for someone else but not for me~"_

_"Love was out to get me~ That's the way it seemed~ Disappointment haunted all of my dreams~"_ Peter sang as Elsa giggled.

_"Then I saw her face~"_ Peter gave his wife a twirl, _"Now I'm a believer~ Not a trace~ of doubt in my mind~ I'm in love~"_

_"Ooooooooooooh..."_ Tony, Johnny Storm, and Kristoff sang, _"Aaaaaaaaaaah~"_

_ "I'm a believer~ I couldn't leave her if I tried~" _Peter sang as he danced with his Queen.

Anna danced with her boyfriend happily as Olaf danced on Svens. Marshmallow and the Snowgies cheered happily outside the castle as they watched from the window. Elsa sang the next line as she danced, _"I thought love was more or less a giving thing~ The more I gave the less I got~"_

_"Oh yeah~"_ Elsa, Anna, Liz, Janet Pym, and Susan Richards.

Peter and Elsa sang together as they danced, _"What's the use in tryin'~ All you get is pain~ Whenever I wanted sunshine I got rain~"_

Harry told everyone as he joined in, "Sorry, I'm late!" He then sang, _"Then I saw her face~ Now I'm a believer~ Not a trace~ Of doubt in my mind~ I'm in love~"_

_"Ooooooooooooh..." _Tony, Peter, Johnny, and Kristoff sang,_ "Aaaaaaaaaaah~"_

_"I'm a believer~ I couldn't leave her if I tried~" _Harry sang, _"Then I saw her face~ Now I'm a believer~ Not a trace~ Of doubt in my mind~ I'm in loooooove~ __I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe,I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I'm a believer~"_

"Everybody!" Harry exclaimed.

Everyone in the room snag, _"I believe! (I'm a believer!) I believe! (I'm a believer!) I believe! (I'm a believer!) I believe! (I'm a believer!) I believe! (I'm a believer!) I believe!"_

The newly wed couples the pulled in for another kiss. This is what appeared to be a happy ending. After all the things they suffered it would appear that they finally had a fairy tale ending...

* * *

A few days later, in the evening, after the two left for their honeymoon, someone stocked the rooftops of the kingdom. A dark figure dressed with high tech gear with a purple cape and mask. He looked down to were the church was. It was the same church Spider-Man finally defeated Venom for good. He went down and used his specialized mask to scan to for life signs of the Venom Symboite but receiving none. He then reached for his coms, "This is Prowler. We may have a problem. I regret to inform you their no life signs of Syomboite for your plans on this Earth. However, everything else is here and I found a possible back up that can work as well..."

_"__Excellent work, Prowler, and don't you dare apologize..."_ The voice of his boss spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another Earth, in a secure cell of the S.H.E.I.L.D. Triskelion, Norman Osborn spoke on a secure high-tech line, as he told the villain, "I never do."

_"There's something else you should know..."_ Prowler spoke up, _"Peter Parker is still alive on this Earth and his recently got married."_

Norman smirk grew, "That won't be a problem... I'll be sure to pay the happy couple a visit when I'm out... I'm looking forward to kill Spider-Man again."

His face turned green as he began to crack up with his Green Goblin laugh as his flames began to surrounded him...

* * *

**And that will conclude the prologue! Now, it's going to be a bit before the next chapter up. I want wait for the movie to be released on Blu Ray by the end of the month but I thought I could give everyone a small taste of what's to come. ****Anyways as also be sure to leave a review. And be sure to also leave a follow and fav. to show your support! See ya real soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Somethings Never Change

** I don't own Spider-Man or Frozen. They each belong to Marvel, Sony, and Disney. And here's the first official chapter, this one much longer than the prologue! :D And this first chapter we learn more about the Universe our main baddie, the Ultimate Green Goblin, lives in, with the introduction to another Spider-Hero. ****Pretty sure you all know who I'm talking about. ****And thanks to SORARULES23 for the help with this chapter. Be sure to check out some of that author's work. Anyways, before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

**SORARULES23: Thank you! I'm pretty sure you know at this point since you helped out with chapter but she'll be ****pregnant during the events of Frozen II. **

**Dexter: Norman will be more based off his Ultimate Comics appearances but pretty much, yeah. As your question for the ending. Yes and no. I can't say much without bringing up spoilers for this story but you should enjoy the ending all the same. **

**Harold Godwinson: Thank you! As for Jay's death... he just died the same way he did in the comics of rare and hereditary disease. He didn't really has a big role in the story anyways. :( RIP.**

**Monkey D. Conan: Miles is from Goblin's universe. You'll learn more about it in this chapter. And I don't want to give anything away. I don't want to give too much away. You'll have to wait and see what's to come. And if the baby will be a boy or a girl. Thank you!**

**UNKNOWN: Thanks for the suggestion. Thank you! I'll try to get to my other stories when the next chapters are finished. **

**Anthony Ruiz: Yes, but you know the comics not the TV show. And well, if you read the comic, then you'll have the general idea when you read this chapter either way.**

**Night lock117: Thank you! Yeah, I just write what I'm up to writing. And yes, it piles up but I try to complete every story when I can. **

**dinogeoff022: Thank you! While, I do have a role for Dr. Doom, it won't be that big of one. He'll only appear one chapter at most. **

**slpytlak: Yeah, congrats to the married couple!**

**B127Michael: You'll have to wait and see what gender the baby will be.**

**Guest: You'll have to wait and see what gender the baby will be but thanks for the name suggestions.**

**jeonbh94: Thank you! And if you really want to. Then go ahead just be sure to put my name of where the original fanfic stories came from.**

**Prime's apprentice: I actually not sure if I got your PM. You think you can send it again?**

**HelloFromMars: Beforehand. ****You'll have to wait and see what gender the baby will be but thanks for the name suggestions.**

**And with that out of the way, here's the first chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Somethings Never Change

4 years ago, Peter had once explained to his Sister-in-Law and his new friends that they're were other Earths. Madame Web even revealed the Spider-Verse to them.

Some Earths are very similar, almost difficult to tell apart. Some Earths have very major differences. Such as an Earth were the spider had bitten Gwen Stacy and became Spider-Woman. An Earth were all the villains are heroes and the heroes are villains. An Earth were Peter and Anna had a relationship. Even an Earth were Peter and Elsa never met at all.

However, this Earth, was similar to the Earth of the newly wedded couple. This Earth's Peter Parker was bitten by a spider and gave him the abilities of a Spider. He learned that with Great Power, there must also come Great Responsibility. He became the Spider-Man of this alternate Earth.

There was some difference though. On that Earth, Peter Parker was blonde. On that Earth, the King and Queen Of Arendelle took there daughter to New York to find Charles Xavier told help their daughter control her powers out of desperation. It was there when Elsa was ambushed by Omega Red when she met this Earth's Peter.

They meet only a few mouths after the death of this world's Gwen Stacy, Spider-Man saved her from Omega Red but he got badly injured doing so. This not only revealed his identity to the royal family, Elsa fell in love with Peter that much sooner.

Peter had a good relationship between the family and even was given their blessing for them to be together.

Other differences were that, the Avengers were called the Ultimates. Anna never got engaged to Hans because this version of Peter Parker saved the King and Queen Of Arendelle and they gave their youngest a better explanation of when it was okay to be engaged to someone. What true love really was.

But most importantly, the most noticeable thing on this Earth compared to others was...

Peter Parker was dead!

He died protecting the people he loved from his arch-nemesis. Norman Osborn. The Green Goblin. And Peter was only 19 too.

Newspaper articles went far a wide when it happened. Photos of the first born Princess Of Arendelle crying as she held the deceased hero in her arms.

Even J Jonah Jameson had respects to the fallen hero. His Uncle Ben would be proud of his actions.

People had thought Norman Osborn had also died during the conflict. However he surivived. Unlike the other Norman... this one had a healing factor...

It took some time but S.H.I.E.L.D. had finally found a way to carry out the death sentence given to the Goblin. However, Norman had plans, and even prepared for this very day.

However, there was on thing he didn't count on. A few days before Peter's death. Another spider had bitten another teenager. His name is Miles Moarles. Ever since bitten, he been getting powers similar to Spider-Man.

The thirteen year old confused went looking for answers when he ran into Spider-Man. Before his death Peter promised him to help him train on his new powers, however, he was unable to do so.

Honored by his sacrifice, Miles decided to be his legacy. To be the next Spider-Man. Only problem was, he didn't know what to do.

Peter warned Miles that Osborn had something much bigger plans ahead. Something that would threaten the multiverse and something called Devil's Breath. He made the teen promise if anything happened to him, that he would stop Osborn on his behalf.

So, with the help of his friend he bought a costume store of Spider-Man. And began to search the city for any leads of what Norman was planning. So far, he hadn't gotten any leads, he didn't have any web shooters and had a hard time controlling his powers.

So, that evening Miles stopped by the grave of Peter Parker. The original Spider-Man. It was snowing there. Empty and quiet. Stared at the grave of Peter Parker. He removed his mask, looked down at Parker's gravestone and sighs, then spoke softly, "I'm sorry, Mr. Parker... I want to do what you asked. I really do, but... I'm sorry. I'm not sure I'm the guy. I can't do this without you."

Just then, he heard footsteps behind him, "Excuse me..."

Miles turned around to see the love of Peter Parkers life standing there, Princess Elsa of Arendelle, holding a bouquet of icy blue flowers, "I don't mean to intrude but did you know Peter... I mean... really know him?"

Miles rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed, "I think everybody knows him now. I just knew him as the hero who saved my life." Miles then turned back to the grave, "Just like he saved everyone else."

Elsa gave him a sad smile as she knelt down to the grave and set down the flowers by her boyfriends grave, "Yeah... it's hard to believe he's actually gone."

"Yeah..." Miles nodded.

Elsa sighed as she stood up, "I've seen him take plenty of hits from powerful enemies but he always managed to find a way to get back up, save the day, and come back to me..." Elsa let down a few tears, "Maybe... maybe... if I had stepped in... joined him in his fight against crime... I could have..."

Elsa began to cry as she tired wiping her tears. Miles looked down, actually having similar thoughts, he was there too. He watched Peter's final battle against Norman Osborn. Elsa turned to him, "My parents funded the whole funeral and know were here to check up with his Aunt May. Everyone knows how hard she been losing her only nephew. I guess that's all we can do now."

She then turned to Miles, "I'm sorry... I don't mean to drag this all on you."

"It's fine, your highness." Miles nodded, "Everybody knows how much you loved him."

"I would have married him, if he asked me." Elsa nodded, "Guess that's a life, I'll never know." She then turned to him, "So, what's your name?"

"It's...Miles. Miles Morales." Miles answered and held his hand up to shake her hand. "It's nice meeting you Your Highness. I just wish we met in better circumstances."

"Same." Elsa smiled as she turned to give Peter's grave on last look before turning to join her parents and sister. She then turned to Miles before leaving, "You know, Miles. With the Ultimates divided, the fall of the X-Men, and the dismemberment of the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man was the only thing standing in the way of Earth's darkest threats. But my favorite thing about Peter is that he made us each feel powerful..."

She the waved her hands, "In more ways than one in my case. We all have powers of one kind or another. But in our own way, we are all Spider-Man. And we're all counting on us now."

She then turned to leave as more Spider-Man fans came to respects to the fallen hero. Miles whispered to himself, "They're counting on me."

One of the Spider-Man fans leaned to Miles, "Probably not you specifically. I think it's a metaphor."

Miles then left the Cemetery when his Spider-Sense picked up on something. He saw to men walk to each other, "Hey, man. It's time."

"Finally, it's time for the Goblin Nation to rise." The other man nodded as the ran off.

Miles whispered to himself, "Goblin Nation?"

Could this had been what the original Spider-Man was trying to stop? What he was warning Miles about?

This could be it. Goblin definitely had to include Norman Osborn one way or another. So, sliding back on his cosplay mask, he quickly buy quietly persuaded them.

Miles followed the gang members as they hopped on the bus. Miles quickly hopped on the bus after them as it drove off. Soon they stopped near the Triskelion was and he watched the gang members get off the bus. He tried to go after them but he got a little stuck to the bus. He groaned, "Come on! Come on! Stop sticking!"

He eventually pulled himself free and went off after the gang members. However, that little delay made him lose his only lead, be groaned, "Where'd they go?"

Just then he heard an explosion coming from the Triskelion. The S.H.E.I.L.D. was under attack. Miles's eyes widened, "Oh, never mind..."

He then wondered how he was going to get over there when he heard a police helicopter start running. He quickly sticks on to the helicopter as he said to himself, "Who needs a drivers license in New York Anyway?"

* * *

The Helicopter flew over to the Tryskelion's island and just as it was getting close to land. Miles tried to pull off.

"Come on! You stupid sticky butter fingers!" Miles grunts to himself causing the Helicopter to shake. Just then, he noticed someone in a Goblin mask aimed a rocket launcher at him. Miles eyes widened in horror as he began to pull harder, "Come on! Come on!"

The people driving pulls the chopper up. The sudden upper thrust cause Miles to pull off the chopper.

"Whoa!" Miles fell until he crashes threw an air unit and falls down a vent. "Oe! Ow! Ouf!"

Miles tumbled and rolled down the vent. He finally came to a stop as he groaned in pain, "Ow!"

Just then, he heard an explosion from the vents as one of the Goblins cheered, "Yeah! Got him that time!"

"C'mon!" Another Goblin told him, "The General needs outlet help breaking out the Goblin King!"

Miles watched the two run off deeper into the Triskelion. Miles raised an eyebrow, "What is going on? Goblin King?"

His eyes widened in horror as he gasped quietly, "They're planning on breaking out Norman Osborn!"

Miles moved as fast as he could crawling through the vents. He saw two different tunnels up ahead. Miles groans in annoyance.

"Couldn't they have left a map in here for clumsy bystanders?!" Miles hissed.

He then decided to use all of his knowledge to figure out where he needed to go. He then pointed back and forth between the two ways saying, "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go. My mother told me to pick the very best one, and that is you are not it."

He then picked the opposite vent, "That way it is!"

He then crawled through the right vent as he hoped to stop the Green Goblin. Whatever, he was planning. When Miles made it to the end, be peaked through the vents...Which lead to a occupied bathroom. His eyes widened in disgust and ran back toward the other vent tunnel.

"I should have carried the 4!" Miles ranted and gagged at what he just witness.

Thankfully he picked the right tunnel this time. Which lead to the maximum security cells.

"Bingo." Miles smirked as his spider sense buzzed immediately. Just then a loud explosion could be heard, knocking Miles out of the vents. He groaned as he got back up. The good news, it seemed no one spotted him. The bad news... The Green Goblin walked out of his cell. He was as big and muscular as the Hulk. He grinned as he began laughing like a manic. Miles eyes widened, "Ah, man... I forgot how scary he is up close."

Just then, numerous S.H.E.I.L.D. agents ran into the cells with their weapons raised at him, "Norman Osborn. Return to your cell or we will open fire."

Goblin smirked, "Oh, your going to shoot me. Tell me how well that works out for you."

He then threw a large fire ball at them causing Miles to close his eyes as the fire hit it's target. He could her the painful screams of the agents as the Goblin laughed once more. Just then, several Goblins approached Norman Osborn. The one in charge declared, "All hail the Goblin King!"

They all knelt to the Green Goblin as he shrunk down back to his human form. Norman smirked, "Excellent work, General."

The Goblin General nodded as Miles remained hidden as he spotted one of the Goblins hand their leader a spare set of clothes. Norman nodded, "Now then, is everything ready for phase two."

"Yes, sir." The General nodded, "Everything and everyone you requested is on the basement floor just as you instructed."

"What the heck are they talking about?" Miles whispered in himself. Whatever it is, it wasn't good. Once fully dressed, his men lead Norman to the elevator as Miles quietly followed them. They all entered the elevator as the doors closed behind them.

Miles waited for the Elevator to go down a little, before using his new spider strength to open the door and quickly hopped on top of the Elevator as it went down to lower levels. As they went down Miles could hear the General grumble a little, Norman turned to him, "Something the matter, General?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, sir." The General apologized, "It's nothing, sir!"

"Don't you dare apologize, General. I never do." Norman stated before asking, "So, what seems to be bugging you?"

"Well... Spider-Man's dead, sir. And most of the other heroes are disbanded or also dead. So, there's nothing from stopping us from killing the royal family as well, I don't see why..." The General answered.

Norman reassured him, "All in good time, General. After today, we'll be living like kings. I know that's been a dream of yours even before we met. However, in order to do so, we first must finished the scheme we've been planing for years now. Business before pleasure you know."

"Of coarse, sir." The General nodded, "I get it."

"I know how you feel about Mr. Parker and the Royal Family of Arendelle, but when we pull this off... we can kill as many of them as your hearts content, General." Norman added.

The Goblin General chuckled, "Thank you, sir."

Miles eyes widened, he may not know what they were talking about but he knew... this is what Peter Parker was warning him about. Just then, the elevator stopped as the Goblin General announced, "We're here."

"Lead the way." Norman told him as they left the elevator. As Miles kept following them, he wondered what did he mean by 'kill as many as he wants'? Guess he'll find out soon enough.

He crawled through the vents before stopping to see a whole army of Goblins and a few scientists, possibly some of them were hostages, there working on a computer for a large machine. Miles eyes widened under his mask, "What the heck is that thing?"

The Goblin General turned to Norman, "Just like you planned, after you were captured, S.H.E.I.L.D. took everything you had and brought it here. It was easy enough to reassemble and get it working..."

Norman smirked as he held out a drive he had hidden away, "And thanks to our dear friend, the Prowler, we now know which Earth that has everything we need."

Just then, the power went out, the Goblin General stated, "It seems like Fury finally figured out what you've been planning."

"He's trying to delay us," Norman gave an amused chuckle, "Not unexpected." He then turned to another prisoner with a smirk, "Mr. Dillion? Would you be so kind?"

"Of coarse..." The main nodded as he began pure electricity as he told him, "By the way, the name's Electro."

With that, Electro powered the machine without even trying as Norman installed the jump drive as a female scientist typed into the computer, "The coordinates are set. We ready to move."

Norman smirked as he turned to his small army, "My friends... I thank you for your hard work and your sacrifices for our my plans. With this machine I designed, and the death of Spider-Man, we will not only be able to conquer our Earth but all the Multiverse!"

Several cheers from the Goblins could be heard as he continued, "After today, the Green Goblin will no longer be just another gang! It'll be a Nation! Long live the Goblin Nation!"

"Long live the Goblin Nation!" The Goblins cheered. Miles eyes widened under his mask. Miles understood what they mean to do, travel across the multiverse to wreak havoc in another Earth. Probably one where Spider-Man's alive.

_"Come on Miles... think... sabotage the machine? No, they'll see and hear me."_ Miles Thought to himself. _"Wait... If Peter Parker's alive down in another Earth, he'll have the an advantage if I find and warn him. He can even teach me how to be Spider-Man."_

Miles quietly entered the room out of the vents but then he got stuck again. He tired to get unstuck when on of the Goblins spotted him, "What the?! SPIDER-MAN?!"

"How is he here?!" The General demanded.

Norman stated, "I killed Spider-Man. He probably just some poser... kill him."

The Goblin aimed their guns upon the new Spider-Man. Miles gasped and felt a rush of adrenaline as he suddenly, he disappeared.

"What? Where did he go!?" One of the Goblins gasped in shock.

"Find him!" Another ordered. Miles didn't really leave, he had actually turn invisible. He camouflaged into the environment.

_"Whoa! What is this? Some kind of phase shift?"_ Miles thought to himself see through his own hands. Touching them to see the effect of his new power. However, doing so made him fall to the ground on top of two of the Goblins as making him visible again. Another Goblin stated, "There he is! Get him."

He rushed at Miles, as the young teen paniced and throws his arms up, accidentally delivering a venom strike. This sent the goblin flying to the controls damaging them. The female scientist gasped in horror, "The controls have been damaged!"

"Brace yourselves!" Norman ordered as a flash of light consumed them all. And just like that everyone in the room was gone...

* * *

Miles fell through a cosmic tunnel as he was falling at high speed. He could hear voices of memories and possible future events.

_"Your trying to quit and I'm not gonna let you..."_

_"You gotta say I love you back!"_

_"Our family doesn't run from things Miles."_

_"Miles you gotta good thing goin here man, take from your Uncle. Your the best of all of us!"_

_"Whoa... You're like me."_

_"ELSA! GET OUT OF THERE!"_

_"Samantha!?"_

_"I believe in you Elsa, more then anyone and anything. You too, Peter."_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Miles let out a scream front the intensity as he fell. Then...

* * *

He made though a portal and fell on the ground in the town of Arendelle at night.

"Ugh..." Miles stood up and grunted from the hard fall and gasped, "Whoa... Is this Arendelle? So... Game Of Thrones here..."

Just then he heard a wind flowing and multiple rectangular shaped crystals with weird symbols appears. Everywhere.

"Oooookay?" Miles rose an eyebrow at them. "What are these?"

* * *

One day earlier, it had been over year since Peter and Elsa were married. In doing so, Peter officially became the King of Arendelle. He was worried he'd make a terrible king due to his double life as Spider-Man. Thankfully, his fellow Avengers: Thor and Black Panther offered Peter advice when it came to running a kingdom and being an Avenger.

Elsa pretty much ran the Kingdom anyways like she always did. Peter mainly just supported her decisions anyways. Though every now and then he'd leave his thoughts which Elsa did always listen too.

Things seemed peaceful in the Kingdom. Although, strange things seemed to be happening to her lately, and her marriage with Peter couldn't have been better. She been hearing voice calling out to her, and that's not all... she been having some strange cravings lately... like pickles. Funny thing was, she never particularly like pickles before and yet she been craving them.

Elsa simply put those thoughts aside and stared out to the fall sky. Enjoying the weather, like she always did. She hope it get her thoughts out of her sudden cravings or the mysterious voice she had been hearing. She was currently waiting Peter's return from his patrol in New York. Just then, Kai walked up to her, "Your Majesty..."

"Whoa!" Elsa was cut off guard and unintentional froze her hands to the outdoor rail.

Kai told her, "They're ready."

"He he... Excuse me..." Elsa smiled sheepishly in embarrassment before pulling herself free from the ice, she then turned back to Kai, "I'm coming. Let me just get my husband."

Elsa was about to head inside, today was Thanksgiving. Sure, it was technically an American holiday but she loved the idea of it so she made it an Arebdelle holiday too. Plus, she loved celebrating it with everyone she loves. His Aunt even cooked up the best dishes, she even taught Anna and Elsa some of her recipes. She only agreed to teach them we they promised they'd only keep it in the family. Just as she was about to step inside, she heard the voice call out again, _"Ah ah oh oh oh!"_

Elsa looked behind her before asking Kai, "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind." Elsa shook her head as she went back inside to get her husband back from New York...

* * *

Meanwhile, from the roof tops of New York Spider-Man found himself swing through the streets of New York in his brand new Spider-Man uniform. It remained the classic colors red and blue but this time it an large white spider logo on his chest and back. He laughed as he declared, "Brand new suit! Same old me!"

_"Peter. My scanners have been picking up cosmic readings over the planet recently. Should I make on your list to investigate?"_ Karen, Peter's personal AI helper stated in his mask as he swung.

"Nah, you know me Karen. I only focus on the little guys. Send the report to Tony Stark. The Avengers will deal with it if it's a problem." Spider-Man said as he swung.

_"Very well Peter."_

"Are there any crime reports going on right now, cause I'm dying to break this suit in?" Spider-Man swung on a pole and flipped up in the air before swinging some more.

_"Hmm... Nothing seems to seems to be reported as of recently..."_

As Spider-Man stood on the rooftops something tripped off his Spider-Senses. He quickly turned North but found nothing. Spider-Man raised an eyebrow under his mask, "You sure about that, Karen?"

_"Pretty sure. Would you like me to double check?" _

"Sure, and a make a note to make an appointment with Dr. Connors." Spider-Man answered still turning North before swinging off, "My Spider-Sense seems to be acting up."

_"Noted. Also you have two reminders from your wife. One, is the Thanksgiving party will begin in a half an hour from now..."_

"Oh, right!" Spider-Man smacked his forehead, "Better check things up quickly before returning to Arendelle."

_"Also, she requested you pick up more pickles from the store..."_

"WHAT?! But I just bought her some just the other day! She couldn't have eaten them all already!" Spider-Man gasped. He then burst out laughing, "Of coarse not! If she was, she would have told me!" He then swung off to the nearest grocery store as he added, "Beside, I would have noticed if she was sick."

* * *

Back in Arendelle, Elsa exited left the bathroom as she wiped off the vomit off her face. Elsa sighed, "What is wrong with me?"

"Are you alright, your Majesty? That was your second throw up today." Gerda, the head maid, asked with concern.

The Queen reassured her, "It's nothing... It's not like I'm creating a bunch of snowgies every time I do."

Gerda raised an eyebrow, before Elsa admitted, "But just in case, keep an eye out for anything small and cute before my sister or my husband see them..."

Gerda raised an finger as Elsa sighed, "And I also scheduled an appointment with Dr. Connors after the celebration to figure out what's wrong with me."

Gerda nodded before leaving, she then looked around before going to a certain section of the castle and placed her hand on the wall which scanned her and revealing and eye scanner. Elsa placed her eyes on them as they scanned her eyes. With that the secret door opened to Spider-Man's HQ. Karen greeted her, _"Welcome back, your Majesty."_

Elsa walked in and smiled. "Thank you, Karen." She asked the computer, "Is Peter back yet?"

_"Spider-Man should be returning in about 5 seconds."_ Karen stated.

Immediately after 5 seconds, a portal in the middle of the lab powered on and Spider-Man stepped right through in his new suit and with a bag full of pickles. Elsa grinned at his new attire and rose an eyebrow. "White spider?"

"Everything looks great in white. You thought me that during last winter." Spider-Man referenced to all the snowball fights the family had.

Elsa giggled as Peter handed her bag full of jar of pickles, "Your pickles, my lady."

Elsa took them from him as she joked, "Thank you, Sir Parker."

Peter quipped, "Your welcome, Mrs Parker."

Elsa giggled before taking one of the jars and opening them before eating one on the spot.

"Anything interesting happen while I was out?" Peter asked as he took his mask off.

Elsa finished her pickle before handing Peter his new set of royal clothes, "Not much... we're just about to start the Thanksgiving feast. Anna went off to get Olaf while Sven and Kristoff... well I think they're off to plan out how the latter's going to pop the question to Anna."

Peter looked shocked as he began to change before smiling, "So, he's finally going to ask the question to your sister?"

"Asked for my blessing and everything. He's got the ring, now all he's got to do is ask her." Elsa smiled, "Feels like only yesterday when you asked me that question."

"Yeah, crazy how it's been more than a year since our wedding already." Peter nodded as he finished getting dressed. He then noticed Elsa going back to the pickles before he asked, "You really going to eat all those pickles when theirs a perfectly good Thanksgiving dinner around the corner?"

"Sorry, your right. I just never they were so good." Elsa gushed as she took one last bite before putting the jar down. Then she fixed her pose and said. "The others are probably waiting for us."

"Speaking of others." Peter said while fixing his vest. "Have you noticed? Our little Frosty the lifelike AKA Olaf, has been acting kinda uncanny lately."

"What do you mean?" Elsa inquired curiously.

"Well, yesterday, he's been asking about all of my school graduations from preschool to college. And today before I left, he asked me what was puberty." Peter answered.

"Oh my... What did you say to him?" Elsa asked sounding a little worried.

"I told him something clean about it. Puberty is like turning into Marshmallow or The Hulk. Just very very slowly." Peter quoted his humorous answer to Olaf.

Elsa sighed in relief, "Oh, thank God... Sorry, he asked you that. Guess he's more curious around the world around him."

"Yeah, hard to believe he's four now." Elsa smiled before gesturing to the door.

Peter nodded as they turned to join the celebration, when his spider-sense went off as the voice sung,_ "Ah ah oh oh oh!"_

Both Peter and Elsa instantly turned North at that, Elsa turned to her husband, "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Peter turned to her, "Sorry, my... uh... Spider-Sense have been acting up lately."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Really? For how long?"

"Not to long." Peter admitted, "Few days at most, if it keeps acting this way, I was going to see Dr. Connors about it."

Elsa went deep into her thoughts, that sounded like the exact same time as the voice started singing out to her, did it... somehow connect to her husbands Spider-Sense. She'd have to ask about that later, she didn't want anything ruining this day. She smiled, "Okay... for now, let's just enjoy the rest of day."

With that they linked their arms and left Spider-Man's HQ as the doors closed behind them...

* * *

Meanwhile outdoors. Olaf who was out in the pumpkin field, laying back watching the sky on a picnic sheet. Princess Anna comes over to see how he's doing, ever so chipper.

"Enjoying your new permafrost Olaf?" Anna asked with a smile and a small giggle.

Olaf after 3 years is no longer needed a small flurry over his head to stay cool. He's now permanently frosted and can never melt. He can now enjoy the warm sun and bright weathers and hot water without any risk of melting. Olaf answered, "I'm just living the dream, Anna. Oh, how I wish this could last forever!"

"Mmmmm!" Anna nodded as she sat down beside him just as a leaf fell down to them.

Olaf caught it and observed the leaf, "And yet change mocks us with your beauty."

Anna was taken back by that, "What's that?"

"Forgive me, maturity is making me poetic." Olaf replied before turning to the Princess, "Tell me, you are older enough to all-knowing. Do you ever worry about the notion that nothing is permanent?"

"Uh...no." Anna shrugged feeling awkward about that statement.

"Really? Wow! I can't wait until I'm ancient like you so I don't have to worry about important things." Olaf sounded poetically curious as he and Anna leaned back to enjoy the day.

"That's not what I mean. I don't worry because, well I have you. And Elsa. And Kristof. And Sven. And Peter. And May. And the gates are open wide, and I'm not alone anymore." Anna said with a positive smile on her face. She then began to sing, _"Yes, the wind blows a little bit cooler... And we're all getting older... And the clouds are moving on with every Autumn breeze~"_

Anna gestured to a new by garden to the fallen scarecrow, _"Peter Pumpkin just become fertilizer~"_

_"And my leaf's a little sadder and wiser..."_ Olaf sang as he observed the leaf again.

Anna made the living snowman turn to her, _"That's why I rely on certain certainties~"_

Then they were taking a walk passed some house builders, _"Yes, some things never change... Like the feel of your hand in mine~"_ Anna sung as Olaf's head passed a prebuilt wall framing exterior that was being carried pass the street.

_"Some things stay the same... Like how we get along just fine~"_ Anna sang as they saw a man chopping down a tree and it fell on another man's painting, causing them to fight. The princess and snowman had to hurry away to not get in the middle of it.

_"Like an old stone wall that will never fall... Some things are always true~"_ Olaf and Anna sang as the snowman ran across the stone fence before a stone piece fell and he fell onto a railroad handcar as he began to move down hill.

However, Anna quickly ran ahead of the cart and changed tracks to Olaf wouldn't go too far and caught him by the end of that road and pulled him into a hug, _"Some things never change~ Like how I'm holding on tight to you~"_

* * *

Kristoff and Sven were walking together in another part of town. Kristoff sang, _"__The leaves are already falling~ Sven, It feels like the future is calling~" _

_"Are you telling me tonight you're gonna get down on one knee~?"_ Kristoff sang for Sven's question. Kristoff demonstrated getting on one knee to Sven. Making some folks think that he purposing to the reindeer. A mother covered her child's eyes because of it.

Kristoff frowned as he had to admit as he pulled out the ring out, _"Yep, but I'm really bad at planning these things out~ Like candlelight and pulling up rings out~"_

Kristoff lost the ring as he tired to catch it but it was caught by Sven as Kristoff sang his part, _"Maybe you should leave all the romantic stuff to me~"_

Then Sven nudges Kristoff over to a spa booth owned by Oakens, who gave him a manicure and pedicure.

_"Yeah, some things never change~__"_ Kristoff kept singing. Then afterwards he and Sven are standing and looking at a display of fancy outfits with his and Sven's heads reflecting over them in the windows, "_Like the love that I feel for her~_

_"Some things stay the same~ Like how reindeer's are easier~"_ Kristoff sung on as he came out wearing a new outfit after buying it, _"But if I commit and I go for it... I'll know what to say and do,~ right?"_

_"Some things never change~" _Kristoff sang for Sven.

_ "Sven, the pressure is all on you~" _Kristoff sang as they stopped spotted Anna and Olaf. He ran to his girlfriend to pull her into a hug but she dodged as he caught Olaf instead when she dodged and leaned on Sven...

* * *

Elsa pulled out the note cards as she handed him to Peter, "Here... the lyrics for todays song..."

Peter sighed as before smiling, "You know what? I think I'm going to try winging it for once."

Elsa smirked before throwing away the cards, "Okay... let's see what you got."

Peter took a deep breath as he sang, _"Yes, it's true that times are a changing... but you're still so enchanting... And that's more that I could ever ask~"_

Elsa giggled as she sang,_ "Well, I do know how crazy things gets..."_ She then opened to door to their closet revealing many ice dresses and Spider-Man uniforms, _"Like we always wear different outfits... but our love will never change like your mask~"_

_"Yeah, some things never change~" _Peter and Elsa sang together.

_"Like you always save the day~"_ Elsa gestured to his many victories in newspaper articles that wasn't the Daily Bugle.

_"Some things stay the same~" _Peter and Elsa sang as they danced through the castle.

_"Like seeing you pretty in white is like Christmas Day."_ Peter sang a complement.

"I'm wearing purple." Elsa deadpanned pausing the song.

"I know but maybe around winter?" Peter asked like a child.

"It's a date." Elsa smiled and stole a kiss before they resumed singing.

_"Like no matter what comes our way... Our love will always be true~" _Peter and Elsa sang together, _"Some things never change... __Like how I'm holding on tight to you~"_

Peter asked, "How was that?"

"You're finally learning..." Elsa smiled before looking out the window before singing, _"The winds are restless... could that be why I'm hearing this call?"_

_"Is something coming? I'm not sure I want things to change at all~ These days are precious, can't let them slip away__ I can't freeze this moment, but I can still go out and seize this day~"_ Elsa sung looking out and as she spotted the rest of her family coming. She ran out while dragging Peter by the hand.

"Why do musicals always make me sweat more then fighting?" Peter huffed keeping up with as she giggles at his joke...

* * *

Meanwhile, the whole Kingdom set up the decorations around the kingdom for Thanksgiving. Even Anna helped out as everyone hanged mini Arendelle flags around the Kingdom. However, Anna unintentionally grabbed the clothes line, with drying laundry on it, much to her embarrassment. She just laughed it off.

On the ground men were passing on freshly caught fish for the feast, however they passed it to Olaf, who didn't get the concept of what they were doing and simply threw the fish back to the ocean.

A few minutes later, Peter and Elsa joined the party when the latter spotted her sister and beamed as she ran to her. Anna did the same when she spotted her sister and brother-in-law. The two took each others hands as the people sang, _"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh~"_

_"The wind blows a little bit colder..."_ The people sang as Sven, Olaf, and several others bring in the tables. Well... Olaf was just hanging on to them.

He let go of the table as he went greeted the children, _"And you all look a little bit older..."_

_"It's time to count our blessing beneath an autumn sky!" _Anna and Kristoff sang together, they were about to kiss, when Oaken was putting a pumpkin on the table in-between the couple. The people sang as they set up everything. Even Peter's Aunt May was there, who of course is now Elsa and Anna's Aunt-in-law so she's everyone Aunt May now. She even was in charge preparing the Thanksgiving feast.

_"__We'll always live in the kingdom of plenty~__" _The people sang. As they came together to decorate the large table, _"That stands for the good of the many~"_

Elsa and Anna ran to the center of the party hand in hand near the Arendelle flag as Peter joined them. Peter placed his hand on his wife's shoulder as they told everyone, _"And we promise you the flag of Arendelle will always fly~"_

_"Our flag will always fly~" _Anna sang as her sister created magic ice fireworks with her powers around the flag.

_"Our flag will always fly~" _The people sang, "_Our flag will always fly~"_

_"Some things never change~ Turn around in the time that's flown~"_ Everyone sang as they sat while serving each other's dishes.

Olaf found a new carrot and switch his carrot nose with it while Sven ate his old carrot slobbering on his wooden hand much to everyone's awkward amusement.

_"Some things stay the same~ Though the future remains unknown~"_ The people kept singing is Elsa made ice Toys for all the children as they whispered in her ear what they would like to have. Though the last one kinda shocked Elsa, a little girl requested a Spider-Man plushie, but did all the same. Once created the little girl hug the snow Spidey plushie tightly, Peter and Elsa smiled at that. It seemed like that one had a childhood crush on Arendelle's favorite super hero. That was okay with the Queen, because little did everyone know that she had the real one to herself.

_"May our good luck rest~ may our past be past~ Time's moving fast~ it's true~ Some things never change~"_ The people saying dance vista together all through the night as everyone one by one went home until it was just the royal family remaining.

_"And I'm holding on tight to you~" _The sisters sang as they hugged each other.

Peter, May, walked past as they sang,_ "Holding on tight to you~"_

Olaf riding Sven inside sang to Anna, _"Holding on tight to you~"_

_"Holding on tight to you~"_ Kristoff sang as he gave his girlfriend a twirl.

_"I'm holding on tight to you~"_ Anna smiled as she watched her family enter the castle before following.

Just then, Aunt May ran up Elsa with concern, she had a talk with Gerda recently and she had been meaning to talk with her Niece-in-law, ""Elsa, dear, I've heard you had an upset stomach this morning from one of the servants. Are you alright, Honey?"

"You had a what?" Anna and Peter turned to Elsa with immediate concern.

"I didn't know you were sick this morning." Peter stated.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Anna added.

"I'm fine, everyone." Elsa eased her worried husband and sister. She then turned to May with a smile, "Don't worry, Aunt May. It just been a busy morning. Made me a bit dizzy but it passed this morning. I was able to enjoy this amazing Thanksgiving with ease."

"You sure?" Anna asked, "This isn't going to be like my 19th Birthday again, is it?"

"It's not like that time. I really am fine now." Elsa reassured everyone. Peter and Anna turned to each other not fully convinced.

That was when Aunt May took Elsa's hand as she told her, "Elsa, I need to have a word with you."

Aunt May then lead Elsa to the other room, Anna turned to Peter, "Do you think Aunt May can figure out if there's something really going on with Elsa?"

"If anyone can, it'd be my Aunt..." Peter admitted, "It's probably best we leave it to her but keep a close eye one him just in case."

* * *

"Elsa," Aunt May told Elsa as they went to sit on a nearby bench, "There are times where the two of you are like Ben."

"Really?" Elsa asked slightly curious.

"While you may not be like everyone else and the fact that you're Queen," Aunt May stated, "You have to learn to swallow your Parker pride and accept that your human like everyone else."

Elsa sighed as she admitted, "I know... but I really am fine. Really!"

_"Ah ah oh oh oh!"_

Elsa turned to the where she heard the voice. Aunt May raised an eyebrow, "You sure about that?"

Elsa reassured her, "Look. If everyone is that concerned I have an appointment with Dr. Connors tonight. If there's anything wrong with me, he'll know what it is."

"That's good. But even thought Connors knows how to look up a person's body, it's my job as your Aunt in law to look at the person inside the body, and know that something is bothering you. Your my niece and so your sweet hyperactive sister and her ventriloquist boyfriend." Aunt May stated lovingly and humorously. Elsa saw where Peter gets his humor from.

"Kristoff us your niece?" Elsa giggled with a warm smile.

Aunt May chuckled a bit, "Poor choice of words, but you know what I meant." Then an idea popped in her head, "What you really need in edition to that doctor's visit is a stimulated activity."

"Like chess?" Elsa assumed.

"Close. Have you and Anna ever played a game called Charades?" Aunt May asked her with a hinting grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in New York, Prowler waited in the lair that Norman Osborn required him to get. Just then a bright light shined, and Norman Osborn and the Goblin Nation appeared before the criminal. Prowler stated, "You're late."

Norman Osborn straighten himself out and brushed off the dust on him, "We ran into an unexpected development. How set back are we?"

"Over a year." Prowler answered.

Norman turned to head female scientist, "Doctor... care to explain what happen?"

"Well you see Mr Osborn. The Gateway was a success. You now have the means to travel across the multiverse, unfortunately we've picked unusual activity." The female scientist explain somewhat nervous as she adjusted her glasses, "When that Spider-Man fanboy damaged our controls, it damaged the time controls. While it felt like no time to us, more than a year past."

Norman asked, "Can it be repaired?"

"I can." The Doctor nodded.

Norman nodded before turning to Prowler, "Has anything happened on this world that could affect phase 3."

"No, sir." Prowler stated, "I know where this Earth's S.H.E.I.L.D. is keeping him and Spider-Man and the Snow Princess have yet to enter the enchanted woods."

"Good." Norman nodded, before turning to the Goblin General, "General, have your men locate and gather what forces that were loyal to the Green Goblin of this Earth and recruit them. And do it quietly, this world still has it's superheroes."

"Consider it down." The General nodded.

Norman turned to Prowler, "Tomorrow, you and Electro will pick up our new friend from S.H.E.I.L.D. and bring him to me."

Electro then appeared beside the Prowler, "Yes, sir."

Electro then wondered, "Hey, boss... what do we do if the fact Spider shows up again."

Norman told them, "He should have never stuck his nose into our business. If he wants to play Spider-Man, he can share Peter Parker's fate. Kill him."

They nodded before turned to leave before Norman stopped, "And did you find out were my heir is?"

Prowler then handed him a photo, "Congratulations. You're a grandfather."

Norman took the photo and grinned as he took a look to his son, Harry. On his side was Norman's daughter-in-law, Liz, and his grandson, Normie. Norman remarked, "Guess my boy had the Osborn luck in him after all."

"Would you like me to pay your son a visit before we move on?" Prowler asked.

"No, I'll take care of this one myself." Norman stated, "I have a long overdue talk with my boy. You and Electro just focus on recruiting your objective."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep inside S.H.E.I.L.D. lock up, held the most dangerous supervillain on the planet. Ever since the symboite invasion ended and Eddie Brock's death, S.H.E.I.L.D. did everything it's power to try to remove the only symboite remaining on the planet by it from it's host but wear having no luck. Thankfully, the cell he held in was able to hold him. Laughter filled the cell as Cletus Kasady leaned on the window, "It's been years since my dear dad got blown to bits... but as a wise man once said..."

The symboite covered his fave revealing the face of Carnage, _**"Wait till they get a load of me... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**_

* * *

**And that will conclude the chapter! Seems some problems in this story's Ultimate Universe is coming to the royal family when things seemed to be going on greatly but what's this... Is Spider-Man's Spider-Sense connect to the voice somehow? And what's wrong with Elsa? ;D Oh, we all get the idea what's happening to Elsa but how long before she realizes what's happening to her. And she finds out in the next chapter. **

**Oh and before we continue with the preview, I've been fixing the errors and updated the chapters to the previous stories to make them easier for everyone to read. Also, edited some of the chapters so they worked with this story. You can check them out if you want. Now back to the preview...**

**And things get even nuts when Carnage is set free and Harry meets his long-deceased father for the first time in years. What's Norman up to? On top of that, Elsa wants to join Peter on his fight to protect the little guy, how will he react, and how will they react to the return of the Green Goblin? Stay tuned! **** I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review. Plus, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Be Prepared

**I don't own Spider-Man or Frozen. They each belong to Marvel, Sony, and Disney. Hey, everyone! I'm back here with Chapter 2. This Chapter is all-new and original chapter and it's gone longer than I thought it would go. Plus if any of you are Avengers fans. You're going to love this chapter. You'll see why. Anyways, before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

**Tiger2014: Thank you and at the same time Miles needs to help them.**

**KingdomWarrior125: You'll see...**

**SORARULES23: Thank you! And we'll see!**

**UNKNOWN: Yeah... it could be a bit much for our heroes... but thankfully they're not alone.**

**Monkey D. Conan: Yeah, I've been wanting to use Carnage and Goblin when I decided to make this adaption of Frozen II. Unlike the movie it's based on... our heroes actually have villains to fight... Can't say much of anything else with spoilers though.**

**OGGuy21: Yeah, and she's about to find out herself.**

**jeonbh94: Correct but you're getting a little ahead of yourself chapter wise.**

**CalamityCreeper: Sweet! Thanks for the stars!**

**Dexter: It's the same one as the first fanfic. He played an older Peter Parker too in Edge of Time. And yes, it's the Miles based of Into the Spider-Verse. As for the pickle juice, most likely.**

**dinogeoff022: Yeah, but for the shake of the story the heal factor isn't strong enough to bring back from the dead. That Norman is dead. In these comic stories they make death a joke most of the time. Besides, I wanted to do a story with the Ultimate Goblin. **

**Harold Godwinson: Thank you! You don't have to wait much longer cause the next chapter is here!**

**Great Idea Alert: I appreciate the ideas but I'm just going to stick with the Snow Queen for Elsa's Super Hero name. You know what they say, "if it ain't broke, don't fix it.' Also, this is the last story of the series, no one-shots, no sequels. This will be it. This is the grand finale of the series. As For the Mystery of Sora... you'll just have to wait and see if the Master of Masters is involved in anyway...**

**Guest: Thank you! And you'll have to see what is to expect to come from Elsa's pregnancy.**

**lyokoMARVELanime: Thank you! And I appreciate that because you might actually be right. :D As for the Black Cat incident... there's going to be references to Elsa's "bad girl phase" as we go through the story. It'll be hilarious.**

**B127Michael: Thank you! This chapter you didn't need to wait too long for.**

**ArmyWife22079: He's sensing ****aurora. And you'll find out the answer about the baby's powers in the end. I heard she's calling herself Ghost-Spider. And thanks for the offer (and here's a very late congrats to you! :D) I haven't listened to any of the deleted songs yet so I didn't know it when I wrote the prologue but I'm glad you liked the additional lyric to Somethings Never Change. **

**And with that out of the way, here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Be Prepared

In Dr. Connor's lab in Arrndelle, Elsa knock on the door to the Doctors office, "Hello? Dr. Conners? You in there?"

Just then, the door slowly creek open and Elsa spotted Dr. Connors lying on the floor shaking. The Queen's eyes widened in horror, "Dr. Conners?!"

Curt looked up to see the Queen as he told her, "Top shelf... G-green vail... h-hurry!"

With that Elsa quickly rushed to the shelves, and looked for the vail. She spotted a few green vail and took one of them as she quickly read the label, "Gene Cleanser."

She then noticed, Doctor Conners missing arm was starting to grow back. Elsa eyes widened as she knew what that meant. She didn't hesitate to rush it over and make the Doctor drink it up. When he swallowed, the arm stopped and any hint of the Lizard's return vanished. Elsa sighed in relief as Dr. Conners turned to her, "Thank you."

"What happen?!" Elsa asked, "You swore you'd lay off the Lizard DNA!"

Dr. Connors nodded, "I did. I haven't touched the stuff since Venom's return. But somethings happening. I don't know what but something or someone is forcing the Lizards return."

Elsa eyes widened as he explained, "It started happening days ago, I was able to reach for a vail no problem and I thought that was the end of it but the next day it happened again as well as the next day..."

Elsa sighed as she wondered, "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"I was going to... I swear... I was going to tell after I the next dose of Gene Cleanser but..." Dr. Connors sighed, "Well, you saw what happened..."

Elsa sighed as she pulled out her phone as she pressed a button, "Karen. Leave a message for Peter. We need to look into Dr. Connors mysterious return of the Lizard problem as soon as possible."

"I'll tell him."

Elsa placed her phone down, as she reassured him, "We're going to figure this out Dr. Connors. You have my word as Queen."

Dr. Connors nodded, "Thanks..." He then wondered, "You said you wanted to see me. Something wrong?"

"Well..." Elsa shrugged, "I'm not sure... somethings happening to me... but I'm not quite sure what it is."

Dr. Connors then gestured to a chair, "Well... why don't we have a seat and we'll find out what's been troubling you."

Elsa nodded as she sat down in the seat as she began to recall the events of previous days. The voice, how it might connect to her husband's Spider-Sense, her recent eating habits, her upset stomach, everything. After Dr. Connors performed a few tests, he slowly began to smile. Elsa hoped, "Well... am I alright? I'm not sick, right?"

Dr. Connors turned to her, "Well, your Majesty. I have good news and bad news."

"I'll start with the bad news... might as well get that one out of the way..." Elsa told him.

Dr. Connors shrugged, "Well, the bad news, I have no idea about what voice inside your head is, or how it may connect with Peter's powers. You may want to ask someone like Dr. Strange. He might give you a more clear answer."

Elsa nodded but recalled how the Sorcerer Supreme was currently leading a team of superheroes to stop Dormammu from trying to escape the Dark Realm to get to Earth. So, that was going to be a bit of a wait, however, as long as she wasn't dying, she would be willing to wait. She then asked, "And the good news?"

"Well..." Doctor Conners chuckled."This might as a shock but... Your pregnant."

Elsa had a blank face at first and then she burst out laughing, she clutched him stomached as tears fell down from her face, she laughed so hard. Then she took a deep breath pulled herself together, "And here I was thinking, doctors aren't good with humor... but seriously what's the good news?"

"No, that was actually it, Your Majesty. All signs point to you being at a very early stage of being pregnant." Doctor Conners told her with a smile, "I give you my word, and as Peter would say it, the Storks got a letter."

Elsa stood from her seat still in denial, "That's just ridiculous! I can't be pregnant! I mean... sure, I have been eating a lot of pickles, and come to think of it mom was going through similar things when she was pregnant with Anna. And yes, my time of the month is a little late..." That's when she finally realized, "OH MY GOSH! I'M PREGNANT!"

And just like that, she fainted...

* * *

A little while later, Elsa moaned as she finally started to come to, she rubbed her eyes, "Oh, Peter... I had the strangest dream... I went to see Dr. Connors and he told me that I was preg..."

"Uh... your majesty?" Dr. Connors spoke up.

She turned to him in shock before noticing she was on a hospital bed in his building, "Oh my gosh! It was true..."

Dr. Connors chuckled, "To be honest, I was not excepting you to react like that."

"Boy, being pregnant sure does make her sleepy." Olaf voice commented much to the Queen's shock, the Snowman turned to Doctor Connors, "Tell me, does that also happen when you grow up, Doc?"

"Uh...That, only happens with women, Olaf." Doctor Connors said awkwardly looking at the snowman.

"Oh, Ii knew that. I was just wondering what do guys do?" Olaf chuckled a little.

Elsa quickly spoke up, "Olaf? How long have you been here?"

Olaf turned to Elsa as he beamed, "Oh, hi Elsa! I saw you leaving the castle so I followed! I heard the news from the door. You're having a mini me! Isn't that great!?"

Elsa blinked before turning to Doctor Connors, "Did any one else follow me?"

"As far as I'm aware, it's only Olaf." Doctor Connors answered, "Your majesty, I don't see why your freaking out about this. I know how you and Peter always talked about having children."

That was true, they did talk about it and they want to have children... she just didn't think it'd be this soon. And now, that it happened... she had a whole list of problems that came with it. Was the baby going to have powers like his or her parents? If they did, how long would it be before Peter's secret got out? What if, her children would have to live the same life she did as a child when she had no control of her powers? What if she was a terrible mother? How would Peter react to her being pregnant?

She didn't know what to do.

"What's wrong Elsa? I haven't see you this worried since your wedding day. Or the day Peter took you to that roller coaster on Coney Island." Olaf asked seeing her scared look.

Elsa crouched down at the Snowman's hight with a calm but little bit of a pleading expression.

"Olaf, this is important. Peter and the others can't find out yet." Elsa told the snowman.

"Why?" Olaf asked tilting his head like a child.

"Because, well... I want to be the one to tell him. It's just something that he should hear from me." Elsa explained, while not revealed the whole truth behind her reason.

"When we'll you tell him?" Olaf asked curiously.

"I don't know. But I will tell him, no doubt about it." Elsa assured him.

"Oh well that's good. I heard someone who and wise on the TV say once 'that secrets have a cost, there not for free'." Olaf smiled while saying out of the blue while giggling. "But I bet your wallet is full being the Queen."

Elsa snickered a little and held on to both of Olaf's wooden hands. "Listen, as your friend. I need you to promise me this Olaf, this stays between us for now."

"My snowy lips are sealed." Olaf gestured zipping his mouth and held his up vowing. "Snowman's honors."

"Good..." Elsa smiled as she sighed in relief, "Why don't you head back to the castle... I'll join you shortly."

"Okay?" Olaf nodded as he turned to leave before turning back around, "Quick question, how did a baby get in your tummy?"

Elsa winced at that, Peter wasn't joking about that, but she guess Olaf couldn't help to ask these questions. She forced a smile, "We'll tell you when your old Olaf?"

"Okay! Oh, I can't wait till I'm older like you. And Anna. And Peter. And Kristoff. And Sven." Olaf smiled as he walked back to the castle, "I'll just as wise like all of you."

Once, Olaf was gone, Dr. Connors assumed, "There's more to it than you wanting to be the one your husband, isn't there?"

Elsa frowned at that, she turned to him, and couldn't help but asked, "Dr. Connors? What are the chances any children Peter and I will have will develop powers like us?"

"I would say it's a fifty fifty chance for a yes and no situation." Doctor Connors answered truthfully."Peter's spider DNA is fused specifically to his body, others who tried to take the powers from his blood, other then just Hans or Eddie who had the symbiote. Only had his powers for one day."

"So The child might not have Peter's power." Elsa asked sounding a little relieved.

"Maybe, Peter is the only one that ever had a long fusion to a genetically altered spider. But maybe if it's his DNA we're talking about, his child could be the only one that comes up with it. I can't speak for your powers given it's magic. But Peter's power, the child would have it to it's full extent." Doctor Connors stated.

"So, there's no real way of knowing." Elsa went back into panic mode.

"And to be honest, you two wouldn't be the first to parents with powers that had a child with powers." He added, "I mean just look at the Richards family, and Cage family."

Elsa froze up at that, she did here about how of Peter's friends and teammates from the Fantastic 4 and the Avengers had children with powers. Some of them, were even more powerful than their parents, like Franklin Richards. Dr. Connors placed a hand on her shoulder, "Either way, your Majesty. Take from one parent to a future one. Powers or not, children are the most precious thing about our world. Not everyone see it that way these days and I know it's one of the things you've been wanting to fix for a while now. Plus, your husbands a hero and your both do a great job running this Kingdom. You two have nothing to worry about."

He then handed her some books, "You might want to read these. There are things you should know not to do when pregnant."

Elsa placed her hand on her belly and sighed. "Peter did tell me once, after saving some kids from a burning bus, that children gives us a chance to be better then we use to be." Elsa looked at Connors and received the books. "I'm still afraid without a doubt. But I'll be strong. For him or her."

"Your starting to already sound like Martha." Doctor Connors smiled and remarked mentioning his wife pregnancy with Billy. "Take care Your Majesty. If ever you need to see me again. You know where I'll be."

* * *

Meanwhile, at OsCorp, Harry waited as the elevator took him to his office on the top floor. Harry sighed as he straight out his tie, "Who schedule a meet this late? And on Thanksgiving?"

He was alerted to the message from his phone, said the meeting was urgent. It was from a Mason Banks a CEO of a new company that would change the world. He would rather stay home with his family but something felt off to him. He did some research and Mason Banks officially doesn't exist. He wanted to check it out, best case scenario it was someone from S.H.E.I.L.D. that needed some of his equipment but on the chance it was anything not...

He hand a hidden gun hidden and his Goblin gear there as well. Soon, he arrived on the top floor as he exited the elevator as he walked his way to the office. He took a deep breath as he opened the door, "Sorry for I'm late, Mr. Banks. I had something to take care of at him..."

"Ah, Harry. How many times have I told you not to apologize," Harry winced as he knew the voice all to well, and sitting on his CEO chair was Norman Osborn, who simply smiled at his son, "I never do."

Harry felt like the world stopped spinning and hell took over. His eyes looked in pure horror. His father, standing there in person. Like a ghost coming back from the grave to haunt him. Physically. Norman joked, "What's wrong, Harry? It's almost like you've seen a ghost?"

Harry quickly went to his secret compartments took out his sword and pointed his gun at Goblin.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" He barked angrily.

"Now watch the language Harry." Norman leaned on the desk grinning at his son. "Is that anyway to talk to your good old father?"

"My father is dead!" Harry glared as. "And there was nothing good about him!"

Harry kept the pistol aimed at his father, who didn't look threatened in the slightest, and demanded, "I'll ask again WHO ARE YOU?!"

"You know who I am, why do you..." Norman asked before pausing as he chuckling, "Ah, that's right... you're probably think I'm the Chameleon, or some shape-shifting alien. Maybe an LMD perhaps for an evil Organization bent on World Domination."

He stood up from the table, "I'll make things easy for you. I can assure you I'm very much real. And I am Norman Osborn."

He raised his hands, "Go ahead... try to see if I'm wearing a mask. I won't make any move to resist."

Harry eyes narrowed, as his father encouraged, "Go on..."

Harry set down his sword but still aimed his gun at Norman and slowly moved in closer. He then yanked his head as Norman gave a simple, "Ow."

Harry backed away shocked. Norman set down his arms, "Now, then in case your still unconvinced, you can check the security footage show, I know it's be installed with all the latest security features so it's more than capable to prove to you I am the real deal."

"What game are you trying to pull?" Harry was still suspicious about this, his glare never leaving.

Norman sighed, "I give you my word son. It's me."

He smiled and gestured him to look at the computer monitor. "Go on, take a look."

Harry didn't want to believe it, but he had to know. Still had his gun trained him Norman he walked up the computer, Harry pressed a few buttons to scan the man who calmed that was his long deceased father. After a half a minute later, the scans were complete as Harry's eyes widened at the result.

Identification: Norman Osborn.

Harry looked to Norman, who continue to smile, "Proof enough?"

Harry barely asked, "H-how are you here?"

"Harry, I was there went OsCorp was just an idea." Norman explained, "You think there's even the slightest detail I don't know about my own company or it's secret entrances."

"No, I mean... how are you not..." Harry stated.

"Dead?" Norman chuckled a little and said. "Lets just say I always talked about how I always wanted to build a highway across the cosmos. And now i have."

"Wh-what do you mean? We never talked about that." Harry inquired.

"Well... Maybe not the me you knew." Norman clarified with a grin.

And it soon dawned on Harry. He's not talking to his father. Not the one he knew, Harry was no stranger to the multiverse.

"Your from an alternate dimension." Harry narrowed his eyes Norman.

Norman's grin grew. "Give the boy a prize. My Harry would never be this fast when it comes to perfection."

He complemented evilly. "Strong, confident. Able to run a business while being everyone's hero. Gotta give this Norman some credit. He succeeded in actually making you a man."

Norman never thought much about his son from his dimension. He seeing more in this Harry then he ever did in his own.

"What about Peter?" Harry asked, wondering what this Norman thought of his best friend. Harry's real dad always seemed to favored Peter more then his own son.

Norman looked down pretending to look sad, "God rest his soul. I hope Inwasn't too hard on him. But I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. He interfered with my plans far to often."

Osborn chuckled deeply as Harry's eyes widened "You killed your world's Spider-Man?!"

"Truth be told, it's not the worse thing I've done." Norman eyes frowned as he admitted, "I've killed others to get where I am now. Some more... regrettable than others... including you."

Harry's eyes widened, "You... killed... me?"

"Yes." Norman admitted, "And not a day goes by where it doesn't come back to haunt me."

"However, it was the major push I needed to get to this Earth." Norman walked around his desk, "Now, I can set things right to the Osborn legacy..."

Norman then turned to Harry, "Now to as for how am I alive where my alternative self isn't. What do you recall about project OZ?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, he had only heard rumors but, he replied, "Not much. Only that it was the predecessor to the Globulin Green... but all the experiments failed... it only created a bio-weapon called..."

"Devil's Breath." Norman stated, "Yes, on my world, it's development was quite the challenge as well creating the same bio-weapon. However, unlike your Norman who decided to start again from scratch which eventually lead to the Globulin Green, we had more of a break through."

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded quietly still keeping his armed weapon trained on him.

Norman smirked, "You know both the OZ and Globulin Green were both attempts to recreate Erskine's Super Soldier Serum. The same serum that turned Steve Rodgers into Captain America. However, unlike the latter, OZ was supposed to be it's superior in ever way."

"Your point?" Harry continued.

"Like I said OsCorp's scientists had a breakthrough." Norman stated, "But before we began any human trials we tested it out on spiders... however, one of the spider's got loose and... well... I figure you can figure out what happened from there..."

Harry's eyes widened, on that world, OZ is was lead to gave Peter his powers... which was of coarse through a spider bite, which was a no shocker there but still... Norman stated, "It didn't take long for me to figure out what happened... so I kept a close eye on Peter... at first... I thought the bite was killing him so I had someone to try to take him out but... that's when we learned what really happened to Peter who managed to avoid every attempt the assassin made... who would have thought that I would be the one to create Spider-Man. In my eyes, that was human trail enough but I wanted more... so I stole some of his blood and injected it into myself..."

Norman turned to Harry and smiled, "I became more powerful than your worlds Green Goblin ever was... I became an immortal... a god among men..."

"You're completely mad!" Harry told him.

Norman raised an eyebrow, "Am I?" He smirked, "I'll prove it. Go ahead... shoot me..."

"What?" Harry was taken back by that.

"You heard me, shoot me." Norman smirked, "Unlike my Harry, your man enough to do it."

"Believe me, I want to... after everything you've done..." Harry stated, "But I rather see you behind bars."

"Of coarse... I'll give you a reason..." Norman smirked, "How's your son, Normie, doing?"

"What are you playing at?" Harry asked slightly concerned.

"You'll see..." Norman smirked. Just then, Harry's cell rang, Norman gestured to the phone, "Well... aren't you going to answer it?"

Harry moved his hand slowly to his phone, and saw that it was his wife. He picked up the phone, "Liz?"

_"Harry! It's Normine!"_ Liz cried out,_ "These men in Goblin Mask... they broke into the house... they took him... they kidnapped Normie!"_

Harry felt his whole world stop at those words, Norman was simply smirking, "Well..."

"What did you do?" Harry asked quietly before raising his voice, "WHERE DID YOU TAKE MY SON?!"

_"H-Harry? What's going on?"_ Liz asked in confusion,_ "Who are you talking to?"_

"I must say I'm rather flattered that you named my grandson Normie." Norman grinned, "I always wondered if my Harry would have done the same if I hadn't killed..."

He then turned around just in time to see Harry pull the trigger and fire the gun. The shot struck Norman's head knocking him down to the ground presumably killing him. He could hear his wife gasp, "W-was that gun shot? Harry... what happened?"

"I went for the head." Harry stated.

_"What?"_ Liz wondered.

Harry turned to back to Liz on the phone, turning away from his father's deceased doppelgänger, "Liz, did you call the police..."

_"I did, right before I called you. They're on the way."_ Liz told him, _"But what's going on?"_

"This is going to sound crazy... but I think my father had our son kidnapped." Harry explained.

_"What?!"_ Harry could hear Liz gasp from the phone,_ "Harry but your father is..."_

"Yeah, well a version of him from another Earth came to my office and arranged the whole thing." Harry explained unaware that his father was already was rising off the floor.

_"You mean... right now?"_ Liz wondered, _"Did he try to shoot you?"_

"No, I shot him." He told her, "He's dead... again..."

"That's debatable..." Harry heard his father spoke up as he slowly turned around to see Norman Osborn like he never been shot.

_"Harry? What's happening?"_ Liz asked as Harry turned to his father in horror.

"But... but I shot you..." Harry gasped, "You should be dead...

Norman smirked, "Yes, well, the healing capabilities are vastly superior to the Globulin Green. Even to be on pair with that mutant with the claws... now what did he call himself... Wolverine..." He continued smiling, "I told you, Harry, unlike your Norman, I'm very much immortal now."

Harry fired again but Norman just grew into his large Goblin like form as he started to laugh with his Goblin voice. Harry heard his wife on the phone._ "Harry!? What's happening!? HARRY!" _

Harry looked completely terrified, even in the worst days, the Green Goblin was never this terrifying. The Green Goblin grabbed Harry's guns and crush it as his flames grew. Harry dodged the Goblins swing as he reached for sword, he then used it to impale the his own father. However, the Green Goblin shrugged it off as he simply flicked Harry away into a wall damaging it revealing both the New Goblin and the original Green Goblin suits and gear. The Goblin grinned as he crushed the dropped phone, **"It's amusing really... On this Earth, the Green Goblin was nothing more than a cheap halloween costume... but on mine... the Green Goblin is so much more than that..."**

Harry grabbed a Pumpkin bomb before throwing at his father. Goblin caught as it exploded in his hand, when the smoke clear, the Green Goblin stood there like nothing had happened and laughed,** "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

Harry's eyes widened at that as Goblin walked towards him,** "Oh, Harry... why so scared..."**

He then reverted to his human form, "I told you I wasn't going to kill you... nor do I have any plans on harming my grandson in any way. I'm simply creating the Kingdom the Osborn family was meant to rule. However, Normie never man up with you raising him like this."

He then turned to the Green Goblin's old glider as he hopped on it as it took off, "When I'm done here... you'll be thanking me for this one day... oh, and tell Peter... I'll be seeing him soon..."

Harry groaned as he finally picked by from his spot when his security finally came in with guns in hand, "Mr. Osborn! What happened?!"

"Don't worry about me! Someone kidnapped my son! Find him!" Harry told them, "Now!"

"Right away, sir!" They nodded before leaving the office.

Harry sighed as he turned to some old photographs, one of himself, Peter, and Gwen when they were in high school and another of Peter's wedding day, "I'm sorry, Pete, but I'm going to need your help. Both of our families are counting on you...

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Arendelle, Peter was lying on the bed waiting for his wife to return. He wanted to go to sleep but his Spider-Sense kept him away. He groaned, "Why doesn't my Spider-Sense have an off button. I'm not in danger! I just want some sleep... and Elsa to be okay."

Peter turned on his night stand to grab the TV remote, hoping to find something on that would at the very leash, Bore him to sleep . It's kinda cool that Peter introduced electronics to the family, even if the town Arendelle remained in it's ancient ways, it's slowly being warmed up to modern conveniences. Like the cupholder.

As he flipped through the channels, his Spider-Sense wouldn't stop bugging him. He couldn't help but groan, "Even Madame Web isn't this persistent."

Just then, he heard the door to the room open, revealing Elsa. He shut off the TV as he went to check up on her, "Elsa... how are you? Are you alright? Did Dr. Connors find out what's wrong?"

Elsa gave him a reassuring smile, "Peter... it's okay... I'm fine."

"You sure?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Elsa reassured him, part of her wanted to tell him about how they would soon except a little one running around the castle other than Olaf. However, her fears and uncertainties held her back from telling her husband the full truth, "It really is nothing. I'll be better in no time."

"Oh, good..." Peter nodded.

Elsa looked a little worried, "I didn't keep you up this late worrying about me, did I? ...even Anna's asleep at this point."

"Well, that, and also there's this on and off buzzing in my brain. My Spider-Sense has been acting like a broken alarm clock, and there's no off switch." Peter groaned rubbing his temples, "Is it too late at night for coffee?"

* * *

Soon, Elsa made them a quick cups of coffee since neither of them could sleep. Peter even stated, "I'm impressed. You can actually make coffee on your own."

"You're Aunt, may have played a part in that." She smiled as she took a ship, "It's actually kinda nice doing somethings on our own without our servants help. Plus, Aunt May insistent that we learned her recipes rather than having someone else learn it to do it for us. Want to keep them in the Parker family."

They both shared a good laugh at that, before Elsa stated, "Peter... I actually been meaning to tell you something... I've been hearing something... a voice..."

"Oooh... Is it from under the bed?" Peter grinned.

"I'm being serious, Peter." Elsa insisted.

"I'm sorry. By 'voice' do you mean like a scary ghost or angel? Or both?" Peter asked her being somewhat serious.

"It's more like, a voice that's...singing." Elsa tried to describe.

"Crap...If it's sounds like Fergie being sung by Kidz Bop, you're having it worse then my Spider-Sense." Peter worried with a small quip.

Elsa doesn't mind Peter's humor, it's part of his charm that she loves and it's soothing to her. She knew in reality he was taking her very seriously. So she added a little more detail to what she's hearing.

Elsa admitted, "It's actually been going on for the past few days... It's almost like somethings..."

"Calling you." Peter finished, before seeing a connection, "Hold on, how long did you say that this was happening?"

"A few days..." Elsa admitted, "Always came from the North."

"Wait, this voice and my Spider-Sense..." Peter asked, "You don't think they're..."

"Connected?" Elsa finished, "I think so. And Dr. Connors thinks so too. And I think the Lizard hearing it too."

"The Lizard?" Peter gasped, "Elsa what exactly happened when you visited Dr. Connors?"

"I went over to ask him about the voice. That's when i saw him on the ground, he nearly changed back into the Lizard, if I hadn't been there to reach the cleanser for him..." Elsa said thinking about what would've happened if she hadn't shown up sooner.

"And when were you going to tell me this?" Peter asked with concern, she could have been hurt. The only reason she didn't tell him earlier is because of the news of her pregnancy.

Elsa explained, "I left ask Karen for a reminder as soon as I found out. I just needed to make sure if I was okay... due to the voice."

"One that my Spider-Sense is picking up and is somehow effecting Dr. Connors as well. Who knows what else this voice is affecting." Peter sighed, "At least we know one thing."

"Something is calling us." Elsa nodded, but there was something else she want to discuss with Peter, "Well, let's look into it."

"Wait... you mean... the both of us?" Peter asked.

Elsa went on further, "So I was thinking… what if we teamed up? What if we started fighting crime and super villains together?"

"You want to be my sidekick?" Peter raised an eyebrow, "Like, uh… Spider-Girl? Spider-Woman… Woman."

"No…" Elsa shook her head, "First, pretty sure those names are taken but women are unrelated to you in any way. And second, not a sidekick… a partner."

"Oh…" Peter's eyes widened at that.

Elsa pointed out, "Besides with the free time I've been getting recently from queenly duties. Now would be a perfect time to try my hand out at working your field... The superhero field."

Peter thought on it and whatever worry he had faded when he realized his wife has extremely great power and she has better control over it then ever before. So why not have her as a partner.

"Well...You will need a new outfit... And a cool heroine name." Peter stated, "To go with your training cards and action figures if they ever come up.

"Wait are you saying... You agree?" Elsa's eyes widened in shock. She did not think it would be that easy.

"Of course I do. I may have a strict fear for the safety of my loved ones. But I'm not the Paranoid type, that's your district Queen Fear." Peter teased poking her side. The two began to laugh at that as Peter admitted, "Besides, I know you're not going to run into danger on your first day like Galactus or Thanos. Or do something crazy like run into the battle field when you got a medical condition like pregnancy."

Elsa paused before started laughing nervously at that last bit, "Yeah... that be crazy..." She quickly changed the subject, "And since everyone knows I have powers at this point, I'll just say Spider-Man inspired me to use my powers to represent my people like King T'Challa, Thor, or Namor."

Peter nodded, "And we couldn't show our relationship while in public because..."

"That would expose you secret or make everyone think I'm cheating on my husband so we only show it when we're with friends, family, or alone." Elsa admitted.

Peter nodded, before turning her, "Just promise me you won't do anything you can't handle... I don't want to lose you..."

"Peter... I don't want to lose you either." Elsa told him, "When you go out there every night. Sometimes when you come back bruised and bleeding... I just don't want you face these threats alone when your not with the Avengers."

Just then, Peter's phone started ringing, play "itsy bitsy spider." Elsa smiled in amusement, "We really need to get the ring tone changed."

Peter nodded, as he picked up the phone, "Hello? ... Harry? What's the matter..." Peter's eyes widened, "Your son's been what?" After a moment of silence, "I'm on my way."

Elsa's eyes widened, "What happened?"

"Normie's been kidnapped." Peter explained.

"What?!" Elsa gasped, "By who?!"

"He didn't say..." Peter answered, "But we need to get there immediately."

Elsa nodded, Harry was a family friend as well as a good business trade partner. Not only that, an innocent child's life was at stake. This wasn't up for debate, they needed to help them. They rushed for Peter's HQ when Peter stopped, "Wait, wait, wait... if you're going to be there with me, who's going to be our eyes and ears?"

Elsa paused at that before thinking of the perfect choice...

* * *

They brought Anna down to HQ who of course was yawning and trying to stay awake with her bird nest like hair due.

"Why do late at night heists always have to be so late in the night?" Anna yawned with extremely tired red eyes.

"We're sorry for waking you Anna but this is serious. Normie's been kidnapped." Elsa told Anna helping her to take a seat in the chair in front of the computer.

"WHAT?!" Anna shrieked with her red eyes widened. "WHAT SCUMBAG WOULD DARE TOUCH MY- I mean...Our Godchild?!"

"That's what we're about to find out." Peter said while he sliped his mask on.

"But I don't know how to operate a this advance of a computer yet. PS4, sure! A MacBook, maybe. Something made by Tony Stark... that's a little out of my league. I'm not that updated yet." Anna stated trying to find the right words.

"You don't have to be all you need to do is just watch us from the computer. And if anything happens that we can't see just tell Karen to tell us about it." Spider-Man explain to her how it works. "And if we need something, just tell Karen to give it to us. It's that easy, you won't have to click on anything."

"Go on try it. Tell her to open the portal for us." Elsa urged with an encouraging smile, "It's that easy..."

"Well...okay." Anna said nervously turning to the large computer screen. "Hey Karen? Open the portal for New York City."

_"Yes, Princess. Opening portal now."_

Just then the gateway to New York opened for Elsa.

"Oh wow. It is that easy." Anna chuckled and beamed while leaning back on the chair confidently as she joked. "If I wasn't born into royalty, I should get paid for this."

"Told ya." Spider-Man's mask eyes winked at her then he looked at Elsa who was still in her purple outfit. "Alright now let's... wait wait wait wait... You're not going out fighting crime in the purple people eater you call an outfit."

Spidey sounded like a hilarious concerned father. Telling his daughter not to wear a bikini in public place. If only he really knew. Elsa put her hands on her hips frowning sarcastically at her husband, for his statement about her purple dress, "Uh, excuse me?"

"Don't take it too hard, Sweetheart, as you can see I'm kind of a costume design snob. And in this Spidey household. You got a respect that." Spider-Man quipped still sounding like a funny parent, while Anna was laughing.

However, Elsa would know what a good outfit should look like, she went shopping at the New York mall recently to know how a lady should dress. And not with her belly button showing. Unlike a certain amount of modern women, Elsa has class and modesty. And now she's going to show her husband.

"All right then JC Spideys." Elsa quipped back at Spidey sass like. "Do you want an outfit? I'll give you an outfit. Let's see Barbie dress like this."

Elsa snapped her finger and suddenly her outfit changed. Her outfit appeared with ankle boots were overtaken by ice and stretched and grew, stopping just short of her knees. Yet another layer of frost appeared over the rest, forming a long, high-necked coat with ice beads dangling from the hem at the bottom. Its front laid open except for a belt cinching it at the waist. A soft, gauzy cape sprouted from her shoulders, falling the same length as her coat and split down the middle, making it almost appear like a set of gossamer wings. Elsa turned to her husband, "How's this?"

"That'll work." Peter smirked under his mask.

Anna nodded as she smiled, "Yeah... that's a good look for you... wait, why are you going, Elsa?"

Elsa replied, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to partner up with my husband."

Anna looked really concerned, "Okay... hold on... you mean you're going risk your neck too?"

"Anna, I've held myself against Venom, Kraven, Hammerhead, the Enforcers..." Elsa reassured her, "I can handle whatever is out there."

Anna turned to Peter, "You sure you're okay with this?"

"Nope. However, taking risk is part of the hero gig. Which is why I'll be tutoring her." Spider-Man reassured the Princess.

_"Shall I prepare a last will and..."_ Karan almost asked.

"SHHH! Too soon Karen." Spider-Man hissed at his computer and smiles at Elsa acting like nothing happen, "Last one to the get apple eats it!"

He jumped through the portal.

"Okay, it's official, he's a nut." Anna giggled.

"Yeah but he's my nut." Elsa added while giggling with her. "See you later Anna."

Anna leaned back in the chair before Elsa turned back around, "And for the record, Normie's my Godchild."

She then turned back to the portal and went through it. Anna sighed to herself, "Peter, please keep Elsa safe..."

* * *

Soon, the arrived at Harry's office, the first thing they noticed was Harry comforting his wife, "Pete, thanks for coming so quick..." His eyes widened, "Elsa?! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd help Peter out on this one." Elsa admitted, "Who did this?"

Harry sighed as he told Elsa, "You probably should have stayed home for this one."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Peter asked, "Who did this?"

"I don't know how to put this delicately... Normie was taken by an old enemy of yours..." Harry explained carefully. He knew how Peter would react to this news.

"Word of the day. Convoluted." Spider-Man muttered before asking again. "Who?"

Harry took a deep breath. "My own father. The Green Goblin."

Spider-Man froze in his spot as all of the memories of his long dead arch-foe flashed in his head:

_"Ladies and hosts! I am the Green Goblin!"_

_"__Any minute now, the creme de la creme of New York City is going to paint the town red! Well, the ballroom anyway."_

_"We all wear masks, Spider-Man. But which one is real? The one that hides your face... or the one that is your face?"_

_"Too true! More fun to fire blind!"_

_"I protected Harry! If I was sent to prison, who'd have made a man out of him!"_

_"Once your out of the picture, I'll make everything right!"_

_"Spider-Man! Or should I say... Mister Parker! I have your woman up here, I trust you know what that means?"_

_"You cursed interloper! You'll never take that girl anywhere! She's doomed, do you here me?! DOOMED! And so are you!"_

_"ROMANTIC IDIOT! She was dead before your web could reach her! A fall from that height would have killed anyone... Before she struck the ground! But for you, my friend... death will come quickly and more surely than the shock of a sudden fall!"_

_"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_

After several minutes had past, Elsa looked to her husband with concern. She had never met Harry's father, but after all she heard and what he put both Peter and Harry through, she knew how evil that man was. And how he was the reason why Peter's first love, Gwen Stacy, was dead. Much like her husband, she was just as shocked to learn that somehow, in some way, the Green Goblin was back, "Peter..."

"How..." Peter barely whispered, "That should be impossible! NORMAN OSBORN IS DEAD! I WAS THERE WHEN IT HAPPENED!"

"Peter! Calm down." Elsa tried to ease her husband.

"No, it's fine. I excepted this reaction. Look, Pete, my father is dead. But the Norman I saw, he's not our Norman." Harry said calmly as he expected Peter's reaction.

"Meaning?" Elsa inquired.

Harry bit his lip before he asked her, "What do you know about the multiverse?"

"Multiverse?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Arendelle, Anna was still recovering from the shock of the return of the Green Goblin. At least up to the point, when Anna realized, "Oh, yeah... you weren't there when we learned of the Multiverse... I'll fill you in... this is what Peter told us..."

* * *

Elsa listen to Anna's explanation carefully as her sister explained about how there were other Earth's that either were either very similar or very different to their own. Once Elsa was caught up, she nodded, "Oh... okay... thanks, Anna."

She then turned to Harry, "Okay... I'm up to speed... still little shock how there's more than one Earth... but I'm up to speed... continue..."

Peter sighed as he told him, "Don't bother... he's a Norman Osborn from another Earth... and managed to find his way to our Earth."

"Yeah, at least that's what he told me.. anyways..." Harry explained.

Harry nodded, "Yeah... but a lot more dangerous that the Goblin we know..."

"How so?" Peter asked.

"Before the Globulin Green, OsCorp worked on something called OZ. A re-attempt at the Super-Solider Serum but all the results ended in failure. The project was shut down..." Harry explained, "But on his Earth, dad never gave up on OZ and was actual able to get some results. He calmed it's what gave both you and him, your powers. But it's made him a lot more powerful..."

"How so?" Elsa wondered.

"Imagine the Hulk combined with the powers of the Human Torch and the Green Goblin personality..." Harry explained, "And you pretty much got it."

"And I thought picturing him as an actual Goblin with wings as a nightmare." Peter shook his head mumbling.

"There's more. He's done more damage in his world then in this one." Harry stated.

"Like what?" Elsa asked.

"He didn't just kill the people we know." Harry answered and looked at Peter seriously. "He killed both of us. You were just his most recent kill."

Elsa froze at that... he killed her husband... she quickly shook it off, "How do we know he's not lying? He could just be saying that to get in our heads."

"That's quite possible. Even our Norman wasn't honest man." Harry admitted, "But what we can believe he's here, he took my son, and he's planning something."

"Then what does he want from our Earth that he can't get on his?" Peter wondered.

Harry admitted, "I don't know... and that what frightens me the most..."

Liz turned to her ex-boyfriend, "Petey... you have to get him back... please..."

"You have my word..." Peter reassured Liz before turning back to Harry, "Harry... I need you to tell me everything Gobby told you..."

"I'll show you..." Harry gestured to his computer, "He turned of all the security so that's why I never noticed him coming in but he left the security cameras on. Guess he wants both of us to know he's back." Harry turned to Liz, "Liz, you get yourself some tea... I'll join you and the police in a moment..."

Liz nodded before leaving the room. Peter went with Harry as he showed Peter the events of what happened perviously at OsCorp. Meanwhile, Elsa looked around the trashed office, she whispered, "You seeing this, Anna?"

_"Yeah...I'm still trying to process everything Harry just said. But, how are you feeling?"_ Anna asked out of concern. It must be hard to hear about the death of someone you love, even if it's an alternate history.

"I... I don't know..." Elsa admitted, "But there's no way what this Norman... this version of Norman... said could be true. Peter's taken hits but he always got back up, he always comes back to me. He always manages to win..."

_"Well... I agree with you mostly..."_ Anna admitted, _"But don't forget it was Goblin that hurt Peter. He broke his heart. He's the reason why Peter almost shut you out..."_

"Anna, what are you trying to say?" Elsa asked as she turned to the old suit of the Green Goblin.

_"I'm saying maybe today isn't exactly the best day to join Peter on his heroics..."_ Anna admitted as she was worried for her sister, _"Maybe you should just leave this one to him..."_

"Anna... That's more of a reason I should stay..." Elsa argued as she glared at the Goblin mask, "He needs help stopping him and...

_"Knows Peter is Spider-Man so he's going to try to hurt him again..."_ Anna pointed out,_ "By going after you... I'm going to make a call to the Avengers to back Peter up but once your done there... you head straight back and let Earth's Mightiest Heroes handle this..."_

"Wait, hold on Anna..." Elsa told her sister as she leaned in to the Goblin gear... or more so behind the Goblin gear. She placed a hand where a whole in the wall was made. She placed a finger but it and felt something metal. She called out, "Peter! Harry!"

They turned to the Queen of Arendelle as she told them, "I think there's something behind this."

They quickly ran to where she was as Peter asked, "Karen... scan this thing..."

After a few seconds, Karen stated, _"Hmm... There appears to be a secret room behind this wall..."_

Peter and Harry turned to each other and gave each other and nod. With their combined strength they opened the compartment revealing a secret vault. Harry gasped, "How long has this been here?"

"Anna, is Karen picking up anything alive in there?" Peter asked.

Anna stared at the results, _"Karen's not picking up anything living or dangerous..."_

"What on Earth did your father want hidden more than the fact that he was the Green Goblin?" Peter wondered.

Harry observed the vault as he felt around the metal vault door, "I'm not sure... I don't even recall this ever being in the blue prints of this building."

"We need to get it open!" Peter stated, "There could be another clue to what Gobby could be planning."

"Yeah, but I doubt you Spider-Strength can get this open, and I can't risk any explosives after the one-sided battle that took place here. Maybe... we could get Thor, Captain Marvel, or the Hulk to open the door..." Harry suggested when Elsa just place and hand on the vault door and began freezing it solid before everyone stepped aside as the door fell open with a crash as Harry finished, "Or your wife can just remind it why the Titanic fell into the bottom of the sea."

Peter, Elsa, and Harry enter the room as they stared around the shock. This place was filled with old archives, tech, and files covered in dust. Harry began to read through some of them, "This can't be right..."

Peter and Elsa turned to him as he explained, "According these files, this tech... everything in here... this is stuff has been here here long before OsCorp was even founded... and yet it's logo show it's been around years prior..."

"Wait, you mean your father's not the one who founded this company?" Peter asked in shock, "Does it say who did?"

"Amberson Osborn." Harry answered, "My grandfather."

"I thought your grandfather was a drunk that beat your father when he was younger..." Peter asked slightly shocked.

"So did I." Harry admitted.

Elsa looked at some of the files as she pulled out one in particular. She noticed to names that were on them, as she whispered, "Richard and Mary Parker..."

She knew those names... it was Peter's parents. How were they involved in any of this? She quickly hid the files in her under her outer jacket. She then looked at another one, it involved with Arendelle, and her grandfather. She then opened it as it revealed blue prints for a dam, "It can't be..."

That time Peter and Harry heard her and turned to Elsa, as the former asked, "Elsa? What did you find?"

Elsa kept reading as it was becoming clear what info it was containing. Peter came over and read it with her.

"Wait...This is info on your Grandfather. King Runeard right? ...Wait. What's Northuldra?" Peter quirked is eyebrows. Elsa showed them the blue prints, as they check them out as Peter asked, "Is that a dam?"

"Well... OsCorp was involved with it..." Harry admitted, "And it looks it's some where near Arendelle but why so interested in this when there's a ton of other things in here..."

"My father actually told me of this dam..." Elsa admitted, "Along with the Enchanted Forrest."

"Enchanted Forrest?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Like Narnia or Lord of the Rings?" Peter guessed.

"It's kinda a long story." Elsa answered.

"Elsa, if this Enchanted Forrest or Dam has anything to do with what Norman's planning then, please, tell us." Peter told him wife.

Elsa sighed as she leaned up against the wall, "Far away, as North as we can go in Arendelle, stood a very old and very Enchanted Forest. But it's magic wasn't that of goblins spells and horse fairies. It is protected by the most powerful spirit of all of Arendelle. Those of Air, Fire, Water, And Earth. But it was also a home to the mysterious Northuldra people."

"Were they magical like you?" Harry wondered.

Elsa shook her head, "No, they were not magical... They just took advantage of the forest gifts... Their ways were so different from ours... but they believed in the same God and they promised us friendship."

"And as a token of peace. My grandfather built them a mighty dam, the one you see in the picture. To strengthen their waters." Elsa went on.

"That's a big gift of peace." Peter remarked.

_"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!"_ Anna exclaimed joyfully in the earpiece.

"Ah! Anna... Indoor volume." Elsa winced.

_"Oh sorry, Sis. Continue."_ Anna bit her bottom lip.

"Guess OsCorp help them out with that." Harry admitted.

"And my father was so honored to get to go to the forest to celebrate it." Elsa continued, "He was not all prepared for what the day would bring... We let down our guard... We were charmed... And, according to my father, it all felt so... Magical. But something went wrong. The Northuldra were attacking us... It was a brutal battle.."

"He was not all prepared for what the day would bring... We let down our guard... We were charmed... And, according to my father, it all felt so... Magical. But something went wrong. The Northuldra were attacking us... It was a brutal battle.."

Elsa sighed as she concluded, "My Grandfather fell in battle. The fighting enraged the spirits. They turned their magic against everyone... There was this... voice... And someone saved my father... Untold, the spirit then vanished and a powerful mist covered the forest, locking everyone out and that night, my father came home King of Arendelle."

"And let me guess those woods were on a mystical lock down ever since?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. That's basically the whole story." Elsa shrugged putting the file down.

"As epic as that sounds, i think there's a few plot holes in that story. Like...What started the fight?" Peter wondered.

"I don't know but my Mother spoke of one place that has all the answers. That's how she put it. Ahtohallan." Elsa stated.

"Ahto-who now?" Peter and Harry asked simultaneously.

"My grandmother sang to my mother about a river that had all the answers." Elsa explained.

"Just when I thought Arendelle couldn't get any stranger..." Peter admitted before quickly adding, "Not that I don't love my new home any less..."

"I know..." Elsa smiled him reassuring, "...Even after four years of living there your still not fully used to all of Arendelle's magical history... like we're still not fully used to modern technology."

"You wouldn't by any chance remember the song?" Harry wondered. Peter and Elsa turned to him as he explained, "Hey, if my father is after this river we should know as much as possible of it."

"I do remember it actually..." Elsa smiled before singing, _"Where the north wind meets the sea~ There's a river full of memory~ Sleep, my darling, safe and sound~ For in this river all is found~"_

_"In her waters, deep and true~ Lay the answers and a path for you~ Dive down deep into her sound~ But not too far or you'll be drowned~ Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear~ And in her song, all magic flows~ But can you brave what you most fear~? Can you face what the river knows~? Where the north wind meets the sea~ There's a mother full of memory~ Come, my darling, homeward bound~ When all is lost, then all is found~"_ Elsa finished the song.

All of sudden, they heard Anna snoring through coms as Elsa smiled and shook her head, "Anna!"

_"I'M AWAKE!"_ Anna exclaimed.

Peter crossed his arms, "Well... maybe if we're lucky... Norman will drown himself trying to get what he wants..."

Elsa turned to Peter, "But you'd still save him, right?"

Peter sighed, sometimes doing the right thing was so hard, "I guess... just wont try too hard." Peter winced and turned to Harry, "No offense, pal."

"Non-taken, Pete. Where is this magic woods place?" Harry asked.

"Enchanted woods." Elsa corrected, "It's somewhere North of Arendelle... not exactly sure where since I never been that far..."

Harry looked into the notes further, "Well... if OsCorp did exist that early and did do business there... they might have done something to disturb the peace..."

"What do you mean?" Elsa wondered

Harry gestured to the plans, "Well according to the blueprints... this was only part of the project... they were hiding something over there... GR-27..."

"GR-27?" Peter and Elsa asked.

"What's that?" Peter wondered.

Harry sighed as he turned to the mystery vault, "Not sure... there's allot to go through... but if I had to guess... it was a failed OZ attempt on our world... bets are that's what my father's after."

Just then, a bright light shine through OsCorps windows. Elsa, Harry, and Peter left the vault as S.H.E.I.L.D. agents entered the room. Elsa wondered, "Anna? Did you call S.H.E.I.L.D.?"

_"Uh... I called the Avengers..."_ Anna admitted.

_"And I called S.H.E.I.L.D."_ A new voice spoke up as Iron Man flew in the room, _"Mr. Osborn. Snow Queen. Underoos."_

"Mr. Stark?" Elsa gasped, "What's all this?"

_"Well... early today, your husband sent me data of an cosmic readings from the AI I gave you near our world and now, Norman Osborn is back from the dead."_ Iron Man stated, _"For all we know we could be dealing with a inter-dimensional invasion from another Earth. All Avengers are called on deck, including Spider-Man and S.H.E.I.L.D. is cooperating with us on this."_

He then turned to Harry,_ "We're going to do everything we can to get your son back, but with this new discovery and how OsCorp managed to keep a lid on it for years... we need your full cooperation."_

Harry nodded, before Iron Man turned to Spider-Man, _"Alright, let's assemble with the others and find out where the Green Goblin's hiding."_

"Alright..." Elsa smiled, "Let's go..."

Elsa was about to walk up join them when Iron Man stopped her, _"Hold on, Miss Frost, you're not an Avenger..."_

"It's okay... Peter and I are working together on this case." Elsa reassured him.

Peter turned to his wife, "Actually, I think you should head back to Arendelle where it's safe."

"What?" Elsa turned to her husband.

_"I second, Peter, on this."_ Anna spoke up.

Elsa ignored her sisters comment, "You agreed we could work together on this. Be partners on this!"

"That was before I knew we were up against Norman Osborn." Peter stated.

Tony looked between the picking couple as he started to feel awkward,_ "Um... okay... well, I see you two got some issues to work out so... I'm gonna go... see you at Avengers tower..."_

Iron Man flew off before things could get more awkward...

"Elsa. We're talking about the same threat that did the most damage in my life. I'm not going to risk your life when it comes to, Norman." Peter urged her holding her shoulders, "You already helped enough on this crisis."

"I can handle myself Peter!" Elsa shook her shoulders out of his grip. "I have..."

"I don't care if you have ice powers or if you have the powers of Galactus himself! Heck, I wouldn't care if you had the Infinity Gauntlet. I'm not making the same mistake with you that took Gwen away!" Peter shot back.

"We're not doing this again." Elsa glared at her husband, "You're not the only one that can make these decisions."

"As this one, I'm afraid I can. So, I hope you understand why I have to do this..." Peter told her, before ordering Karen, "Karen, take Elsa home. Do not let her use the portal until Norman is behind bars."

Elsa's eyes widened, "Peter... don't do this..."

"Password: Mary Parker." Peter finished.

_"Password accepted: Returning Queen Elsa back to Arendelle... in five, four, three, two, one..."_

"No..." Elsa reached out to her husband before she was teleported away.

Peter groaned, "Yeah... I'm going to be sleeping on the coach tonight..."

"Yeah..." Harry stated, "Good luck with that."

Spider-Man then swung off to Avengers Tower...

* * *

"No..." Elsa admitted.

"You're not angry with Peter, are you?" Anna asked with concern.

"No, I'm not." Elsa crossed her arms, "I'm frustrated with him though."

"Well, to be fair, he just learned that the Green Goblin is back." Anna admitted, "While not it's the one he knew, it's still the Green Goblin."

"I know that!" Elsa nodded, "That's why I need to be there. He needs me. He can't stop him alone."

"And you can?" Anna asked, "Need I remind how Harry described him. This Goblin sounds like he can kill you a thousand times over."

"You're siding with him!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Yes!" Anna nodded, "I am! He's your husband. It's his job to protect you from monsters like Norman. And he's not alone. He has both S.H.E.I.L.D. and the Avengers by his side. He'll be fine."

Elsa took a deep breath and looked down. Despite her doubts of what she heard about... Spider-Man's death in the alternate world. She's wondering what if it's true?

"I hope he keeps the Hulk as his bodyguard. He obviously doesn't trust me to protect him." Elsa muttered bitterly.

"The Hulk is more expendable compared to you. He did this because your the most important thing in his life." Anna stated firmly, "Besides, you can't throw a ice stone at him. You've done the same thing to me."

Elsa's eyes widen at that. It was a tough time for her, but she knew Anna was right on that.

"I... I didn't mean." Anna almost apologize for bringing up old scars.

"No... You're right." Elsa hugged Anna.

Anna smiled sadly before gesturing, "C'mon... let's get some hot chocolate while waiting for you're husband to get back."

Elsa smiled and nodded at that as they turned to head for the kitchen...

* * *

Meanwhile, at Avengers Tower, Spider-Man swung to Avengers Tower as he greeted by Iron Man, _"You used my AI to send her back home and locked her out so she won't try following here, didn't you?"_

"Yeah..." Spider-Man sighed.

"You do realize you're going to be sleeping on the couch for that, right?" Tony pointed out as he removed his helmet.

"As long as she's safe..." Peter stated.

"You won't be thinking that when she uses the bug spray." Iron man joked, " Pepper sprayed me with actual pepper spray once, but all joking aside, Pete, when she sees you coming back home in one piece, she'll get over it. Take it from a true husband and father."

Peter nodded to Tony before the armored Avenger turned to the Avengers HQ, "C'mon. Team's waiting."

Once the two were inside, Peter turned to all the Avengers in the room. Other than them, he spotted Captan America, Thor, Hulk, Wasp, Black Widow, War Machine, Winter Solider, Hawkeye, Wolverine, Luke Cage, Black Panther, and Captain Marvel. Peter looked around before wondering, "Is this everyone?"

"What?" Hawkeye asked, "We ain't good for ya, webs."

"Unfortunately..." A new voice spoke up as Nick Fury entered the room, "Not all the Avengers are off world... settling another crisis... fortunately we still go a lot a big guns..."

"And we're not necessarily it either," Black Panther stated, "The Fantastic Four has agreed to aid us should threat be bigger than excepted."

"As well as Cyclops, Elf, Pete, and Kitty." Wolverine stated, "While most of the X-Men are currently tracking down Magneto, they stayed behind when they learned about the potential threat."

"And I made a call to the Guardians of the Galaxy," Captain Marvel stated, "They're already on their way to Earth."

"Okay so bringing big guns on top of the big guns. I feel safer already." Peter nodded and quipped.

"Damn straight." Wolverine smirked and lit a cigar. "So where do we start, Bub?"

"According to Spider-Man, we've know Norman's been here for a day without drawing too much attention." Iron Man stated, "Until he attacked his own son and arranged for grandson to be kidnapped."

"He's done more than that." Fury stated, as pulled up some classified information on the screen, "Recently, members from his pumpkin gang from our Norman's earlier days have been vanishing off the streets, we believe their being recruited by Osborn, he maybe trying create a small army."

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on! The Avengers against a group of thugs and small-time criminals?" Hawkeye paused before smirking, "Might as well just drop the Hulk on them and be done with it."

"If they had the technology to get to our Earth, they may become more of a threat than we thought." Nick Fury stated, "And that's not even our biggest concerned."

He then flipped the slide to see a broken cell, "A few hours earlier, we learned Norman wasn't the only super villain to come to our Earth... They have at least two more and they broke out one of Earth's biggest threats..."

Fury slides the image and shows Prowler.

"I remember him, that's the thief that made off with the Vibranium in Shuri's lab yesterday." Black Panther recognized the image.

"He managed to get past you?" Hawkeye asked.

Black Panther gestured his claw hand, "Barely, I wounded him but he uses some kind of speeding and cloaking tech to scurry off."

"Our intel got very little on this purple hobo's identity. But the sources agree on was his name, the Prowler." Nick Fury stated.

"The Prowler?" Wasp scoffed. "Shouldn't he be wearing a cat suit then?"

"I don't know. Guess he respects copy rights. Wish my opponents had the same passion." Iron Man remarked.

Then Fury showed the second image of another villain, "This one was easier to identify..."

Spider-Man recognized the face, "Wait... is that Electro... without his protection suit?!"

"Wait... how do we know that's just not our Electro?" Captain Marvel asked.

Fury simply turned the next slide where it recognized live footage, of Electro still in his protection suit in Ryker's. He slammed on the doors, _"Don't know anyone named Max! My name's Electro! ELECTRO I TELL YA!"_

_"Yeah, that's our Electro..."_ War Machine commented, _"The other one's definitely his counterpart though."_

"Together, they broke into our most secure prison..." Fury stated, "We never saw they coming until after they broke him out... a lot of good people died trying to stop him..."

"Who they break out?" Captain America's eyes narrowed.

Furry simply revealed that in the next slide. Spider-Man's jaw dropped as he recognized the images of the red symbiote, "Oh snap."

"Foe those of you who don't know. This is one of our most dangerous killers. Cletus Kasady. Even before his contact with an alien symbiote. He was already dangerous and cold blodded." Fury pointed out, "But add the symbiote..."

"And we got a monster thriller worst then a Sam Riami film." Iron Man clarified.

"Nothing that a pair of three claws can't solve." Wolverine growls showing his claws.

"Or a good smashing." Hulk pounded his fists.

"Let's not get too cocky gentlemen. That's my kingdom." Spidey spoke up while quipping a little, "Carnage is like a thousand times more dangerous than Venom. Unlike Venom, Kasady can heal and he's a full brown addict of pain. Both giving and receiving."

"Well, when you put it like that it sounds dirty." Hawkeye snickered.

"I think he's being serious, Clint." Black Widow stated. She then turned to Fury, "But one thing does puzzle me... why didn't we get that Symboite destroyed with the rest after the invasion ages ago?"

"We've been trying to remove the symbiote from Kasady from years now..." Fury stated, "We've tried everything ultrasoinc waves, intense heat, electricity... but it refuses to remove itself with it's current host. The best we could do was contain it we found a way to remove it and destroy it."

"If Kasady so dangerous... then why not have Thor and Marvel throw him into the sun and be done with it." Winter Solider commented as Wolverine nodded in agreement.

"The only way that'll ever happen if we can get the citizens of the U.S.A. to agree to it and unfortunately not everyone realizes how dangerous Kasady actually is." Fury stated.

Captain America stated, "If Norman Osborn makes his play with Kasady, and we can't stop it, they might start to think differently..."

"Point of the matter is," Fury stated, "We have at least four dangerous super villains out there and we don't know what they're planning but if we fail... there could be massive casualties."

"Then we cannot fail!" Thor boldly stated.

"We got any leads?" Captain America asked.

"So far no. They keep vanishing without a trace." Nick Fury.

"Actually i might have a lead." Spidey spoke up. "But you might laugh."

"Web-head, so far. Nothing you've ever said ever made me laugh. Don't sweat it." Wolverine scoffed and assured.

"What's your lead?" Captain Marvel asked.

"I have just heard...from a reliable source. And by that i mean my wife, from a file we both looked up in Osborn's personal cabinet. About an enchanted forest called Northuldra." Spidey informed them. Some of them snickered and did their best not to laugh. Even Wolverine who took a deep breath and lost his laugh.

"Enchanted Forest? You mean like Wizard 101? Or Camelot?" Luke Cage chuckled.

"Wait. Arendelle's family heard of Northuldra?" Thor asked. Then they looked surprised looks at Thor.

"You know that place?" Captain America asked.

"Of course. My father, Odin, came to visit hundreds of years ago, when the Trolls of Nordheim once invaded the natives living there. Odin's army saved them of course. That place has been archived in the records of Asgard. But we haven't heard from that place in decades for some reason." Thor answered.

"Okay well given MC hammer viking here and Iron Fist. Maybe a magic forest doesn't sound as crazy as it sounds." Luke Cage remarked.

"I think disbelieve no longer exist when aliens came out of the sky in New York." Black Widow said to him.

"Point taken." Luke Cage agreed.

"Well, Thor, there is a reason we that Northuldra was never heard from again." Spider-Man revealed to Thor.

Spider-Man gave everyone of a brief recap of what Elsa told him about the Enchanted Forrest. He concluded with, "And now thanks to this magical mist, everyone in there has been trapped in there for years..."

"And OsCorp is apparently involved with this somehow..." Tony crossed his arms, "Somehow years before they were officially formed by our Norman."

"S.H.E.I.L.D. would have known about this." Black Widow stated, "How was this overlooked?"

"I got a few good theories but nothing concrete at the moment." Fury told them before leaving the room, "Hill and I will try to get to the bottom of this while the rest of you track down Norman and any other goon or super villain involved with him."

"All right, until we know for sure where Osborn is we'll split into two teams." Cap ordered, "Queens... take Bucky, Jan, Clint, Natasha, Logan, and T'Challa back to Arendelle. For all we know, the Green Goblin could already be there whatever it's to find this Enchanted Forrest or to straight out attack Arendelle."

Bucky gave Spider-Man a nod, "Don't worry. We'll protect your family..."

T'Challa nodded, "As well as your people."

"Thanks, guys..." Spider-Man nodded.

Cap turned to others, "The rest of us will stay here incase Norman still in New York. Remember, everyone. Once you see Norman or get a lead, contact the rest of us immediately. We don't know what we're up against and we know he already has one hostage."

"Good luck team." Captain Marvel said to the others.

As they were walking out with Spidey.

"Alright. Meeting adjourned. Let's get to work." Nick Fury stated as everyone got up and left.

As the teams said their goodbyes, Bucky and Cap gave each other a bro hug, as the latter told him, " Don't do anything stupid until we regroup."

Bucky smirked, "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

"Good luck Cap." Wolverine shook Steve's hand and grinned, "Let me know shell head makes another manicure joke so I can gut him."

"I make no promises." Steve grinned.

"Still on for arm wrestling after this." Luke Cage said when Logan shook his hand.

"Bring a towel." Logan snorted.

"Take care Big guy." Jan patted Hulk's shoulder.

"You too... Tell Hank he still owes me from the last card game night." Hulk growled a little.

"Sure thing." Jan winked at the strongest hero there is.

"Hey T'Challa. Be careful not to freeze when we get there." Clint smirked.

"What are you taking about? I never freeze." T'Challa snickered.

"Uh-huh... sure..." Clint snickered back.

After a moment of silence, T'Challa groaned, "You spoke to Shuri recently, didn't you?"

Clint continued smirking as the King of Wakanda sighed, "What did she tell you?"

"That you froze up when you saw Ororo again since childhood." Clint smirked.

T'Challa rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Nothing is a secret from Shuri. I should've banded Twitter from Wakanda."

"Okay boss, it's your kingdom so how do you want to handle it." Bucky asked the King of Arendelle.

Spider-Man replied, "I don't want to start a panic if Gobby does show up. And we don't want to let him know that we're on to him. So try to be discrete when in Arendelle."

"In other words, you don't want us to give your Aunt a heart attack." Jan smirked.

Peter admitted, "That'd be great actually."

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem..." Black Widow stated, before turning to Jan, "For most of us..."

"Hey!" Jan complained.

Once they were outside on the Avengers Tower. Spider-Man readied the portal to his HQ.

"Karen. Beam us back to HQ." Peter told her.

_"Right away Mister Parker."_

Then they all faded and appeared in his lab...

* * *

Just as Elsa and Anna returned to the secret HQ of Spider-Man with their hot chocolate in head as the teleporter returned with Peter and the team of Avengers that followed him. The two sisters were shocked by all the guests, as Wasp greeted them, "Hey, guys..."

Anna beamed, "Jan! It's so good to see you again!"

"You too Ann. I brought a gift." Jan smirked holding up a large box of Hershey's assorted chocolate.

"Oh crap, she brought the dreaded C word." Natasha muttered humorously.

"I hope you brought the earplugs." Clint whispered in her ear.

"Wait for it..." Logan muttered knowing the Princess will get excited at any moment.

They all knew how obsessed Anna is with Chocolate. Like a SpongeBob cartoon brought to life.

Chocolate?" Anna beamed before screaming, "Chocolate! CHOCOLATE! CHO..."

Elsa's hand covered her mouth, "Anna... you'll wake up the whole Kingdom if you continue..."

"Oh... right..." Anna nodded before she took the chocolate from Jan, "Thank you, Jan."

"Your ears bleeding too?" Natasha asked T'Challa.

"Yes." T'Challa replied amusingly.

Peter and Elsa turned to each other staring at each other for a moment before Elsa took a deep breath and spoke up to the rest of the Avengers, "I take it you'll all here because of Osborn?"

"Got it in one." Wolverine nodded.

Elsa nodded, "Well, despite the circumstances, it's good to see everyone again. If you need anything to help stop Osborn, Arendelle will provide you with whatever you need."

"Actually, your Majesty, we don't want to draw too much attention while we're here." Bucky stated.

Natasha added, "You have any clothes that would make us fit in to your people?"

"I can take care of that..." Anna smiled, as she gestured, "Everyone... follow me..."

The other Avengers followed the Princess as T'Challa gave the Queen a short bow, "Good to see you again, Queen Elsa."

"You too, T'Challa." Elsa smiled and bowed to the King of Wakanda.

As everyone left, Logan stopped a moment before he took a sniff before smirking. He then left the room and spoke only Queen Elsa could hear, "Congratulations..."

Elsa paused at that, as the mutant left the room, did Logan knew she was pregnant? He couldn't of... could he? Her attention turned back to her husband as he sighed, "Yeah... I know... your mad at me... just get it over with..."

She then pulled her husband into a kiss much to his shock.

"Okay not what i was expecting..." Peter closed his eyes and kissed her back.

"Hush..." Elsa continued and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't be angry at you. I did the same thing to my sister, so I'm one to talk."

Elsa took a deep breath before telling him, "Listen... I know Norman hurt you... hurt you like none of your enemies ever had before... the only one that I met that came close to that was Venom... but he wasn't the one who took Gwen from you..."

The Queen closed her eyes, "I can't say I'm happy you put me on the sidelines for this but I understand. I may not like it. But I understand. Just... once this is over... the next crisis that comes... we handle it together... Promise me that and we'll be fine."

Peter nodded, "Fine, I promise."

Elsa nodded, "Good... now let's try to get some sleep... we have a long day tomorrow..."

Peter nodded as he left the room and Elsa followed moments after but not before Elsa pulled out file of Peter's parents. She sighed, she hated to keep this and the fact they were going to be parents from Peter... but there was just too much going on to add on to the drama this late in the evening. She then hid the file in the HQ, and thought about telling Peter about it tomorrow...

* * *

Back in New York, Norman flew on his counter part's glider when he entered the secret base. The Goblin General and Prowler were standing at attention. Norman hopped of the glider and the General gave him a spare set of clothes, "Did our guests arrived safely?"

"Yes, Mr Osborn. Unfortunately, we lost site of whoever was in the Spider-Man costume. He must be a few days off from arriving." The Goblin general answered.

"Or years. No matter, he won't be a problem. Make sure of that." Norman told the General.

"Yes, Mr. Osborn." The General nodded.

Prowler turned Norman once he was fully dressed, "Mr. Kasady is this way..."

Norman followed the hired villain as he finally entered the room with Carnage, the mad man turned to Goblin King, **_"Norman Osborn? You look pretty spray for a dead guy."_**

He then formed his hands into an ax and razor shape claws, as he grinned, **_"But I can fix that..."_**

Prowler went into a battle stance as the Goblin General drew out a flaming sword until Norman raised an hand silently ordering them to stand down. They did as they were told as Norman smirked at Carnage, "Why, Mr. Kasady... or do you prefer Carnage... aren't you curious why I brought you here?"

_**"A little."**_ Carnage drooled sinisterly. **_"But do tell... before I decide to eat you..."_**

"What if I told you that there were other Earths and I can provide the means to travel to those Earths?" Norman asked.

Carnage tilted his head before urging him to go on, "And what if I told you I can give you the power to give you the family you always wanted and kill as much to your heart's content. All it would take is a favor."

**_"Color me interested."_** Carnage giggled before asking, **_"But what's the catch?"_**

"I'll go more into details later on but for the long cast you pledge loyalty to me... and help me kill a certain spider." Norman smirked, "And I know who he is under that mask."

Carnage grinned sinisterly, _**"Go on. Don't be shy. Tell me."**_

"Peter Parker." Norman grinned.

**_"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!"_** Carnage let out a sadistic horrific laugh, _**"Norman, I think this the beginning of a beautiful friendship..."**_

Just then, Electro enter the room, "Hey, boss, we gathered everyone that ever worked for the Goblin on this Earth but they doubting that your actually back."

"Well, my adoring public awaits..." Norman smirked as he adjust his tie and walked to greet the new recruits for the Goblin Nation. Norman smirked as he turned to the Goblin General, "And since we're going to Arendelle, what better way better way to do it with a villain song, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, sir." The Goblin General nodded. Norman moves the current aside revealing himself to the goons as he heard several gasps in the audience.

They began whispering to themselves, "Holy... it's true! He is back!"

"It really is Norman Osborn..."

"The boss really does live!"

"The Green Goblin's back."

Norman spoke loud and clear so everyone in the room could hear, "Ladies and Gentlemen. I like to thank you for coming this little get together... now I'm sure all of you probably have a lot of questions going through your head like how am I alive?"

"But the question you should be asking is why did I bring you all here?" Norman smirked.

"To kill Spider-Man right?" One of them asked.

"Having we tried that already?" Another criminal snorted.

"You know I used to think like that too. However, I always thought too small." Norman admitted, "I always thought if I kill Spider-Man, I could rule New York when I should have thought, wipe out all the heroes and I could rule it all."

"You mean he tried to invade New York with an army of aliens slimers?" One thug asked.

"There Symbiotes, idiot." Another thug snapped.

"Same thing." The thug shrugged in response.

"No it ain't. He was Venom, not the host of Nicktoons." The guy snapped back.

"Will you too numbskulls shut it! The boss is speaking." Electro sapped near their feet to keep them quiet.

"Continue boss." They both yelped.

"Deep with in an Enchanted Forrest, is the key to our victory... all we need to do is go over to Arendelle and calm it for our own." Norman explained.

"Wait, ain't that the Snow Queen's Kingdom? And it's also protected by Spider-Man?" Another thug asked.

One pointed out, "There's no way, they're going to stand aside and let us take it. Them or the other heroes..."

"That's why we're going to kill them." Norman told them.

Then intense music starts to play magically in the background.

"Uhhh what the heck?" One thug looks up.

"Arendelle's magic. It puts us in a real life broadway musical." One thug explained.

"Well... I could never afford tickets or get them locked up. So... Let's watch." The thug shrugged.

Then Norman walked slowly around his men. Staring at them intensely, searching for signs of weakness as he sings.

"Fury has always shown too much restraint when it comes to controlling the world." Norman stated as he took sip of his drink, "When I am king of the multiverse, the mighty will be free to take whatever they want because a villain's belly is never full."

"The Avengers are far too powerful to challenge." One of the former pumpkin gang members spoke up.

"The Avengers are yesterday's message." Norman told them as the new recruits began talking to themselves as he continued, "A clapped-out, distracted regime. Whose failings undoubtedly presage the need for a different dream."

"Okay..." One of the thugs nodded slowly, "Are you gonna use Infinity Stones? Because the last guy that..."

"No Infinity Stones. No cosmic powers. None of that." Norman smirked, "Just an old plan OsCorp that has been developed in secret... combine with OsCorp weapons now more powerful than ever... and maybe a page of what Venom tried to do a long time ago..."

_"Yes, it's that times are a-changin'..."_ Norman started singing, _"Which means that us villains must too... My vision is clear and wide-ranging... And even encompasses you..."_

The Goblin Nation watched as Norman continued,_ "So prepare for the crime of the century... Prepare for the murkiest scam..."_

_"Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning..."_ Norman smirked, _"Decades of denial is simply why I'll be king! Undisputed, respected, saluted! And seen for the wonder I am!"_

_"Yes, my blades and ambitions are bared..."_ Norman told them as he whispered, _"Be prepared..."_

_"Be prepared, be prepared,"_ The members of the Goblin Nation started sing,_ "Be prepared, be prepared..."_

_"Be prepared." _Norman stated as he set his glass down.

_"Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared."_

_"Be prepared!" _Norman told them as he hopped on his stolen glider.

_"Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared,"_

_Be Prepaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrred~"_ Norman sang as he fellow to the ceiling window.

_"Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared..."_

_"Be prepared!"_ Norman declared

_"Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared!"_ The Goblin Nation cheered as they joined Norman as he slowly changed into the Green Goblin in to moon light, _**"Yes, our blades and ambitions are bared! BE PREPAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRED~"**_

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter. And thanks again to SORARULES23 for helping me work on this chapter. Bet you didn't except the Avengers to have that big of a role in the story, did you? Before anyone ask, they won't join them inside the mist until the final battle. Hey, they become more of a hand in this story then the first one! And know there are those of you with mixed feelings about the Lion King Remake but I felt like the remake of Be Prepared fit well for Norman, I just had to do it. Now, then, Elsa now knows she's expecting along with Dr. Connors and Olaf... possibly Wolverine too. How long will it take before the others find about the coming bundle of joy? Next time, while the Avengers search for Norman and the Goblin Nation. Peter spends time with his family will waiting for a lead. However, some hidden truths will be revealed and I don't mean just about the whole Enchanted Forrest thing. Someone else will put two and two together but who will it be. However, she isn't the only one hiding a secret. And that's the least of there worries, what will happen when Carnage attacks and the spirts awaken. Can Spider-Man and the Avengers evacuate the Kingdom in time and prepare to go into the unknown? Stay tuned! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review. Plus, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Into the Unknown

**I don't own Spider-Man or Frozen. They belong to Marvel, Disney, and Sony. Okay, now, he's Chapter 3 which is slightly longer than the last chapter. To be honest, I did not except this chapters to be this long... well, I am adding a ton of original content so there is that too. Anyways, let's reply to some reviews, then we can move on to the chapter...**

**SORARULES23: Nice HISHE short and to answer your question about Spider-Gwen or any of the other Spider-Heroes... it's very unlikely they'd show up at all. I have zero plans to include them in this story. But there will be a reference to the "Shoulder touch." Like in the next chapter even. Besides we may not have them but we do have Miles, the Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, and the Guardians of the Galaxy set to appear in this story so there is that.**

**Dexter: Thank you! Yeah, but one he doesn't know that and two... it still seemed like a very bad idea. Too big of a risk for the babies but I'm glad they turned out okay. Plus Spidey needs to figure out that he's going to have kids in his very near future.**

**Harold Godwinson: Well, glad you liked it. I'll think about those recommendations while writing this story. Also, not to worry, Normie will be okay in the end.**

**jeonbh94: Yeah but think about it. He's not singing to a bunch of complete idiots nor to they want endless meat. I love the original Be Prepared better than the newer version but the newer version of the song works better for Norman Osborn than the original. Yes, and maybe even ****Yondu and Nebula. And we will hear Avengers Assemble in this. Just not from Cap. And reread the last chapter. It says why Dr. Strange wasn't there but if you're feeling lazy, it said the Dr. Strange was leading a team of heroes to prevent Dormammu from escaping the Dark Realm to come to the Earth. Thanks again.**

**Monkey D. Conan: Yes, every great Disney Villain has a villain song! That's why I had the Venom Symboite bond to you so it would be a more interesting show down than being taken out with a punch from your ex. I can't confirm or deny anything of your theories without giving away spoilers. Thank you!**

**ArmyWife22079: Oh, yeah. Maybe even more than the original story. Thankfully they have Wolverine on their side. And who says they don't already? ;D Oh, and Mantis is not related to Wakanda. It's a great idea but not one that'll work for my story. Maybe if someone did a Frozen and Black Panther crossover though. I'll try to get to them when I can.**

**KingdomWarrior125: You'll find out here shortly but it's not too different from the Into the Spider-Verse movie.**

**dinogeoff022: Don't worry. That part I fixed the moment I noticed it. As for Carnage... think of the one from the TAS series. You know, the one voice by ****Scott Cleverdon and**** in the episodes were Spidey teams up with Venom, Iron Man, and War Machine. Also, I feel like this complaint is more towards TLK reboot than my story. But like I said earlier, he's not singing to a bunch of complete idiots nor to they want endless meat. I love the original Be Prepared better than the newer version but the newer version of the song works better for Norman Osborn than the original.**

**B127Michael: They'll be based off the MCU version. They did the best with the Guardians and as much as I love Earth's Mightiest Heroes, I didn't quite love the Guardains as much as I did in the movie. Plus, they didn't have Drax or Gamora! :( Oh, well, no show is perfect.**

**And with that out of the way, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Into the Unknown

Kristoff yawned as he got up that morning, he didn't get the chance to propose to Anna but he still got Elsa's blessing. So, after Kristoff got out of bed and opened the door to dining room for a breakfast. Suddenly, he spotted Logan with a beer in his hand, sitting at the table as the mutant greeted him, "Morning, Reindeer Man."

"Morning, Logan." Kristoff nodded before his eye widened, "What the... Logan? What are you doing here? It's not poker night?"

Kristoff then spotted the Winter Solider in civilian clothes walking past him, "Avengers business... just keep calm and we'll take care of it."

Kristoff was shocked when suddenly spotted Wasp, Black Widow, Black Panther, and Hawkeye walk past him, they were all in civilian clothes. Jan even stopped to wave to Kristoff, "Morning Kristoff!"

He then spotted his girlfriend still in her pajamas walk up to him as he turned to her, "Did I miss something last night?"

Anna began explaining everything...Without breathing space.

"A lot actually. Harry's son got kidnapped by his own father Norman from another dimension, Elsa teamed up and when with Peter then got benched for good reason. And now the Avangers are suspecting that Norman might be in Arendelle, so they all came here undercover to be ready in case his band of villains try anything crazy." Anna said all of it fast, then took a deep breath.

Kristoff just blinked, not quite catching what she said. He inquired, "Could you repeat a few things Like the beginning, middle and end?"

"Is this a non-speaking dining room?" Logan asked taking a cigar out.

"You know, I had an Uncle Gary who fought in World War I and yet it was lung cancer that killed him." Bucky remarked to Logan while grabbing an apple. All of the other Avengers were sitting around the table.

"Yeah, well, I bet every kid wishes for a healing factor so they don't have to take time away from the candy man, Bub." Logan scoffed.

"Please, some folks don't need a healing factor to survive cavities. I mean look at her." Clint scoffed as gestured Anna. "Princess Vanellope von Schweetz over there can eat five large boxes of chocolates and still have enough bite for the coast guard."

Anna giggled as she chirped, "And the van guard... But maybe not the 'body' guard."

"If we ever make an all female Avengers team. You're invited first." Natasha joked.

Elsa entered the room as she groaned, "What makes you think Anna has a better chance at being a better Avenger than me?"

"I didn't say that." Natasha rose her eyebrow at Elsa smiling. "Your definitely number two on the spot with Carol being Number one... But Ann is definitely number three."

"Thanks Nat but come on, Anna would need super powers or training. And..." Elsa stopped when she saw Anna trying to hide a smug look. Elsa gave her a stern look, "Anna? Is there something I should know?"

Anna smirked as she thought back, "Well..."

For the past few years, Anna had been learning some martial arts from the other Avengers. She wanted to be ready incase another super villain tried to hurt her family. She turned to a table at the corner that had her karate suit, black belt, several medals, and photo of Iron Fist giving Anna a bow to Iron Fist and her bowing back like a true kung-fu student.

"I may had have some training..." Anna admitted with a toothy grin.

Kristoff turned to them, "Seriously, what is happening?"

"Osborns back. He's up to something." Bucky stated before taking a bite out of his apple, "We're here to stop him if he tries anything."

Kristoff blinked before asking, "Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"He's from an alternate Earth." Black Widow stated.

Kristoff shrugged, "Okay, that explains a lot."

"Was I the only one in the dark about the whole multiverse thing?" Elsa wondered.

"All of was were oblivious at first about the whole other Earths deal, Snow White. Just be glad found out about it a lot faster then we did." Logan says.

"Remember when we met a female Wolverine?" Clint asked the other Avengers making them chuckle.

"Never happened, bite me Robin Hood." Logan growled.

"That's nothing. We met a female Hawkeye once." Black Widow smirked as some of them made a 'oooh' noise.

"Back at me." Clint deadpanned and shook his head.

"Hey guys. Who are your friends?" Olaf walked in not recognizing the Avengers.

The outfits they were wearing only fooled Olaf into thinking they were normal people. Even when Logan sliced his orange with his claws.

"Is it just me, or does that strong senior citizen over there look a lot like Wolverine?" Olaf asked Elsa and Anna, and then he asked Logan. "Are you a Wolverine fan?"

"I am Wolverine." Logan groaned as he put his claws back.

Olaf beamed, "You even sound like him! You must be one of those actor people! Tell me! Have you met Hugh Jackmen?"

"Olaf! It's us! You know...Wasp" Wasp perked up before gesturing to the others, "Wolverine, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Black Panther, and the Winter Solider. We're just out of uniform!"

"Forget it, Jan," Logan groaned, "We tell him every single time this happens but he never gets it!"

"It's still a lot better then dealing with Deadpool." Bucky shrugged.

"Getting rectal surgery by a doctor with Parkinson's, using rusty butter knifes, is a lot better then dealing with Deadpool." Clint clarified humorously.

"That is a rough image Clint." T'Challa said to him while drinking his orange juice.

"No but he is right. Lock me up in a room with Frosty the snow man and it's hell freezing over. But it's still not a nightmare with Wade." Logan agreed with Clint.

"Oh, wait, I get it!" Olaf looked at Elsa, Anna and Kristoff. "Hey guys! The Avengers are wearing a disguise so we wouldn't recognize him. But there not very good ones, so we DO recognize them!"

The Avengers either groaned or threw their hands up, but Natasha just shrugged while Jan just smiled.

"This guy's like a missing Blue's Clues character." Clint shook his head.

"Getting back to earlier... Not to sound negative, great seeing you all, but should we be worried about going outside sense your all here hunting down Harry's ex-dead father?" Kristoff asked them.

"He's actually the least of your worries..." Black Widow stated.

"He is?" Everyone in the room asked.

Olaf leaned to the others, "What are we talking about?"

"He's also brought several super villains and a small army. And know he's broke out Earth's most dangerous serial killer." Black Widow stated.

Kristoff sighed, "Of coarse, he did?"

"That's why while we're dealing with Osborn and his army..." Bucky explained, "Everyone in the castle remain here for their own safety..."

"Seriously, what are we talking about?" Olaf wondered before gasping, "Elsa... did you invite everyone here that tell everyone that your..."

Elsa covered the snowman's mouth as she quickly stated, "That due to the circumstances... I decided we should have a pajama day and play all shorts of indoor games!"

She then gave a nervous laugh. Anna and Kristoff gave Elsa awkward stares before nodded as the former stated, "I'm good with that."

"Yeah, that sounds awesome!" Kristoff nodded.

"Well we made sure the Wifi was left on in case you wanted to play Fortnite." T'Challa stated as the other Avengers members looked at him.

"Fortnite's over-rated." Anna shrugged off, "Kingdom Hearts is our jam..."

Kristoff stared at her before asking, "You still upset that Sora and Kairi haven't kissed, aren't you?"

Anna groaned, "I can't believe after three adventures, Sora hasn't kissed his true love yet! And to be pulled away from her again just to set up the next plot!"

Olaf removed Elsa's hand before added, "Five, if you count Chain of Memories and Dream Drop Distance!"

"You play video games?" Jan asked him.

"You can only imagine what a monarch like me would use to alleviate stress." T'Challa shrugged. "But there are other means like meditation or fishing for one."

"A card game and a nice beer is my best bet to keep the claws in." Logan remarked about his own stress relief.

"Assuming you play with the right folks and not morons." Clink assumed and cleared his throat as he faked a cough, "Deadpool."

"You can say that again Bub." Logan nodded.

Anna beamed, "Oh! I'll get May!"

Kristoff nodded, "I'll get Sven!"

Elsa smiled sheepishly as she added, "And I'll get Peter! While Olaf waits for us there!"

Everyone rushed off leaving the six Avengers to themselves before Bucky wondered, "I wonder how long it'll take for them to realize the Queen is trying to hide the fact she's pregnant?"

"I'll give it three days." Logan stated.

Hawkeye smirked, "I'll take that action."

* * *

Anna ran to Aunt May's room as she knocked on the door, "Aunt May? You up? We're going to speed the whole day play games together in our pajamas!"

Aunt May opened the door as she smiled at Anna, "That sounds like fun Anna, I'll join you in a moment..."

She closed the door but not before a letter fell out of the door. The Princess looked down to it, "Huh? What's this?"

She knelt down as she picked up the letter as she did a quick scan of it. Anna's eyes widened in horror as she quickly read it again just to be sure. Soon, Aunt May opened the door and was now in a bathrobe, "Now then, shall we?"

Anna looked up from the letter and it didn't take Aunt May long to realize which letter it was. She sighed, "My... I wish you didn't find out about this..."

"Aunt May... how long have you been sick?" Anna asked with concern.

"Not long. I guess i'm in denial or hopeful it would pass like before." Aunt May stopped to cough a little. "But a Parker walks through the storm and always find a way to get back up. I find it easier to get up when no one is worrying about me."

"Aunt May..." Anna took her hand. "We'll always worry about the people we love. And your apart of this family too, so it's our job to always worry about you." Anna added, "Is there any treatment? Cause whatever you need, just ask and we'll get it!"

May smiled, "I would appreciate that. I lived a long good life but I would like to see my nephew having children of his own before I pass..."

"Oh..." Anna nodded, "I think they're working on it."

Anna then turned away in horror as the memories of last week, "Let's just say, I saw more of my sister and your nephew than I actually wanted too."

"Oh Sweatheart!" Aunt May laughed a little and gave her a motherly hug, "This is why we never walk into a married couples room after midnight."

"I know that now." Anna gagged a bit, "It traumatized me for life! And worse part was Olaf almost walked in of them too and I had tell him why he couldn't."

"Well I know one thing to take your mind off of it. How would like for me to my world famous wheat cakes?" Aunt May offered with a warm smile.

"Actually, maybe I should do this one..." Anna stated with concern.

"It's fine, Anna," Aunt May told her, "It's not like I'm dying tomorrow."

"Really! It's no problem!" Anna raised her hands, "I got this one!"

Aunt May felt too flattered to refuse. So she came up with a better solution. Aunt May winked, "Tell you what Dear. Why don't we both work in the kitchen? I'll let you do most of the work."

"Okay..." Anna reassured, "Just take it easy..."

She then walked with Aunt May to the kitchen...

* * *

Later, that evening, everyone seated on the couch while Anna, was pretending like a bruting monster?

"Uh...uh...Lion?!" Kristoff guessed.

"Grizzly bear!" Olaf guessed.

"Hans!" Elsa guessed.

"Venom!" Peter guessed.

Anna brightened up as she gestured to Peter and Elsa. Peter guessed, "The rehash of a former opponent?!"

"Unredeemable monster?!" Elsa guessed.

Kristoff guessed, "Great mistake of your life?!"

"Wouldn't even kiss you?!" Olaf guessed.

Just then, Sven ran the bell singling that time was up. Anna then revealed the word, "Villain..."

"Ooooh." They all realized.

Olaf commented, "We all kinda got it."

Aunt May turned to them, "Gees, what did Hans do to you to make those guess."

Elsa muttered, "You have no idea..."

"I thought Peter would get that one since he's..." Anna started before stopping herself remembering Aunt May was in the room, "...used to take photos of Spider-Man. From a safe distance!"

The Avengers were currently outside the castle, undercover trying to keep a lookout for the Green Goblin or any of his allies. Spider-Man remained with his family but Jan reassured they let him know if they found anything. So, most of the day, they spend the day together. They were currently doing charades. Aunt May smiled, "And I'm relieved he finally stopped. I was worried every time he went out there with that camera of his."

"Well, now, I got an even more dangerous job. Running a kingdom outside of America, and Nationwide!" Peter joked making everyone laugh.

"How is a nation not wide?" Olaf asked optimistically.

"Alright Pete, school 'em." Kristoff gave him props.

"Right on, Saint Nick." Peter quipped.

Peter took the a peace of paper out of Sven's basket. Peter read it before asking everyone, "Ready?"

Anna smirked, "Bring it!"

Peter looked like he was in some short of battle stance hold an invisible object. Elsa guessed, "Um... Knight?"

"Jedi?!" Kristoff guessed.

"Sora from Kingdom Hearts?!" Anna guessed.

Then Peter gestured swinging a weapon and then taking off by holding the weapon up. Aunt May guessed, "King David!"

"Hercules?!" Elsa guessed.

"Superman?!" Kristoff asked.

Then Peter gestured drinking from a large glass and smashing it to the ground. Kristoff guessed, "A drunk?!"

"A Viking?!" Anna guessed.

"THOR!" Elsa realized.

"Give the ice lady a prize!" Peter cheered as everyone clapped and bowed enthusiastically at Elsa.

Elsa pumped a fist before turning to Peter's Aunt May, "Aunt May, I believe it's your turn."

Anna froze at that before speaking, "Actually, maybe we should have Olaf go on her behalf."

"Oh," Olaf paused before asking, "Really?"

Anna turned to May as she admitted, "That actually would be great."

"Alright then." Kristoff nodded, "You're up then, Olaf."

"Okay." Olaf got up and pulled a note from the basket Sven was holding, and reads the note. "So much easier now that I can read."

"World's second greatest achievement." Peter whispered a gloat in Kristoff's ear.

Then the snowman balled up the note and announced. "Lightning round. Boys against girls." Olaf explained as he looked at all of them.

Peter and Kristoff fist bumped each other while Anna took both Elsa's and Aunt May's hands. Kristoff nodded to the snowman, "Okay! We got this!"

"Let's do this." Peter's eyes narrowed with determination.

Olaf began to switch his body parts as Peter realized, "Unicorn!"

Olaf switched his body parts again as Kristoff answered, "Tea Pot!"

Olaf then did it again, as Peter answered, "Mickey Mouse!"

Both men realized Olaf's final transformation, "Ooh~ Elsa!"

Both Kristoff and Peter chuckled and gave each other a fist bump while Anna narrowed her eyes at them. Anna muttered and crossed her arms, "I don't think Olaf should get to rearrange."

"What can we say, you mute snooze you lose hard." Peter smirked.

"Oh it's on now..." Anna seethed like a opponent and cracked her knuckles. "Cause this is gonna be a cinch. Two sisters, one mind."

Elsa got up since it was her turn. Peter pecked her lips and sat down, "It's all you, babe."

"Thank you." Elsa kissed back then she thanked Sven for a note.

After reading it, Anna told her, "Okay, here we go. You got this Elsa! Anytime! Just do it with your body."

She then began waving her arms as Anna started guessing, "Nothing! Air! Trees!"

"People?" May guessed as Elsa continued waving her arms around.

"Treeple!" Anna guessed.

Aunt May turned to the Princess, "Anna, dear? I don't think that's a word..."

"Oh, right." Anna nodded.

"Shuffle boarding?! Teeth?!" Anna kept guessing Elsa's nervous awkward gestures.

"Uh..." Aunt May guessed as her niece-in-law was trying to tell them, "Washing the dishes?"

"Polar Bear?!" Olaf guessed.

Anna complained, "Hey!"

Olaf giggled, "Sorry!"

Elsa was trying to thinking of another gesture.

"Come on you gotta give me something." Anna urged her.

"Don't over think Hun. Just act the first thing that pops in your head." Peter encouraged his wife.

Elsa wasn't sure how to put it into words and thought of what to do next to try next for Anna or Aunt May to guess the word.

_"Ah ah oh oh oh!"_

Both Peter and Elsa froze as they both turned north as while Elsa heard the voice while his Spider-Sense went off. Peter mentally groaned,_ "Ugh! Come on, Spider-Sense! Let me know if Gobby's coming or any danger... not this voice Elsa keeps hearing! We've got bigger problems than this!"_

Meanwhile, Anna and Aunt May thought Elsa was acting out the word as the former guessed, "Oh! Uh... Alarmed?!"

"Distracted?" Aunt May guessed.

"Worried?!" Anna guessed.

"Panic?!" Aunt May guessed.

"Disturbed?!" Anna guessed when she was getting nothing, she complained, "Oh, come on! You definitely look disturbed!"

Just then, Sven rang the bell letting them know time was up as Anna groaned in defeat as Kristoff smirked, "We won."

"Rematch?" Anna went up to Elsa.

"Oooh... you know what? I think I'll turn in." Elsa stated casually walking out.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked out of concern.

"Just, just tired." Elsa assured with a smile and a tired look.

"Very well then. You get some rest Dear, you had a long weak." Aunt May said to her like a mother.

"Thanks Aunt May. Good night." Elsa hugged everyone before walking out.

Olaf stretch "Yeah I'm tired too. And Sven promised to read me a bedtime story, didn't you Sven." Olaf hugged Sven's snout.

"Did I?" Kristoff spoke for Sven as they both looked weirded out.

"Oh ,you do the best voices." Olaf said to Sven as he climbed on top of him and leaned back. "Like when you pretend to be Kristoff, and you're like 'I just need to go talk to some rocks about my childhood and stuff.' " Olaf mimicked Kristoff as they walked out.

Peter snickered at the snowman's humor and said to Kristoff. He gestured Kristoff's brain, "I still don't think it's healthy having two people living in your attic."

"Real mature Pete." Kristoff rolled his eyes like am annoyed brother. "Ring it in why don't ya."

"Speaking of switch..." Peter gestured opening a ring, and for him to go an purpose to Anna who was staring out the window wondering what was going on in Elsa's head.

Kristoff's eyes widened realizing what Peter was grasping before calling out to Sven and Olaf, "How about you guys start without me?"

Peter nodded before he called out to his Aunt, "Hey, Aunt May! How about you turn in too?"

"That... might be a good idea..." Aunt May agreed with as Peter help his Aunt to her bedroom leaving Kristoff alone with Anna. However, what Peter didn't expect was what Aunt May said next, "I been meaning to talk to you anyways..."

"Um... okay?" Peter wondered.

Once they were out of earshot, Kristoff quickly got to work. He put more wood in the fire, he made sure his breath smelled okay, before running to Anna pulling out the ring and opened his mouth to speak. But Anna didn't seem to notice, "Did Elsa seem weird to you?"

"She... seemed like Elsa." Kristoff admitted.

"That last word seem to really throw her. What was that?" Anna wondered while Kristoff was getting on one knee.

"I do not know..." Kristoff spoke with high pitched voice before clearing his voice trying to sound smooth,"Um, I don't know, but..."

Unaware at what, Kristoff was doing Anna looked for the word her sister was trying to act out, "Ah!" She finally found it but when she read what it was she started to complain making Kristoff drop the ring and stumble to catch it, " Ice?! Oh, come on! She couldn't act out ice?! You don't think she knows Aunt May's sick too?"

Kristoff froze as he was about to purpose. He asked looking worried, "Wait. Aunt May is sick?"

"Yeah." Anna sighed, "Just found out myself. I doubt Elsa or Peter are going to take it well, especially with everything going on. I better go check on her."

As Kristoff tired again with the proposal, Anna gave him a quick smooch on the lips, "Thanks honey! Love you!"

Anna then left the room after Elsa as she closed the door behind her. Kristoff sighed as he called out, "Love you too!" Kristoff stared at the door as he told himself, "This is fine."

* * *

Peter and Elsa were in there bed room, sitting on the bed rubbing his temples to stop the buzzing spider sense. While Elsa was staring out the window with her mother's scarf wrapped around her like a blanket. They both heard a knock. Elsa called out, "Come in."

Then Anna stepped in and took notice with a knowing warm look. "Yep. Something's definitely wrong."

"With you?" Elsa asked looking worried.

"No, with you." Anna walked up to her. "Your wearing mother's scarf. You do that when something's wrong."

"She know's you too well." Peter quipped and grunted a little as the Spider Sense finally stopped.

"Peter? Are you okay too?" Anna also took notice of him looking like he's having a head ache.

Peter shook it off before replying, "I'm fine... I'm just going on evening patrol... help my team look for Osborn..."

"You sure?" Elsa turned to her husband with concern, "We just found out that Aunt May is..."

"It's fine..." Peter sighed as he removed his royal pajamas revealing his Spider-Man suit, "Nothing a little web swing and punching Norman's face can't fix..."

"Just..." Elsa reassured him, "Be careful... okay..."

Peter told her as he put on his mask as he swung out the window, "You too..."

He leaped out the window as he swung off. Anna then turned to Elsa, "Listen Elsa, if we hurt your feelings, I'm sorry that we did. You know very few people are actually good at family games. That's just a fact, I mean you're good at playing Monopoly and connect four and Super Mario Smash Bros. But maybe not good at Street fighter but..."

Elsa touched her shoulder to stop her rambling. She reassured walking over to the bed, "No, that's not it."

"Then, what is it?" Anna asked.

Elsa sat down and sighed," There's this-" She didn't want to tell Anna yet. About her pregnancy or about the voice she's been hearing. Even Peter is keeping that part a secret in addition to his spider senses going off. So she went with the other stuff in her mind, "A lot's going on. While I am worried about Aunt May, I also want to help Peter with his hero job. But I don't know if he trusts me or if... I'll screw up. With being a Queen and his support. I just don't want to mess things up."

Anna reassured her, "Hey, he's beaten the Green Goblin before and he has the Avengers with them... he just doesn't want to give any chances with you..."

"Maybe he'll take me seriously if I joined the Avengers?" Elsa wondered as she grabbed a jar a pickles and started eating them.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?! Again with the pickles?! That's like your tenth jar?! For today alone!" Anna then asked as she took the jar of pickles away from her sister and set them aside, "Seriously... what's wrong?"

"Well..." Elsa started, "Have you ever... kept anything from Kristoff?"

"Well... Hmmm..." Anna thought for a second cupping her chin. "There was that one time I secretly..." She then heard Elsa chewing something before staring at her, "Really?"

Anna saw Elsa chewing down on another pickle. She told her with her mouth full, "Nope, please. Continue."

"Well... I may have taken Kristoff's sled for a joy..." Anna stated before she noticed Elsa was drinking all of the pickle juice, "Aw! Come on! Are you serious drinking the pickle juice?!"

Elsa wiped off the pickle juice off her face, as she put the jar, after a moment of hesitation, "No..."

Anna deadpanned, "You hesitated."

Elsa denied, "No, I didn't!"

Anna nodded, "You did!"

"No, I really didn't!" Elsa shook her head, "I'm not hiding anything!"

"I never said you were..." Anna's eyes narrowed with suspicion. Elsa began to sweet nervously, as Anna crossed her arms, "What are hiding, Elsa?"

Elsa sighed as there was no fooling Anna at this point, as she started, "I... maybe hiding two things from Peter and everyone else..."

Anna tilted her head curious at what she was hiding. Willing to listen. Elsa then took a file out from her nightstand drawer. The same one she took from Osborn's building.

"Take a look." Elsa showed her the photo inside.

"Wait, are those... Peter's Parents?" Anna asked. She remembered their faces from Aunt May showing them baby pictures of Peter in her family photo album. Peter was so embarrassed by the giggles and smirks he received from the two royal sisters. The teasing jokes were adding on top of the nightmare but Anna also wondered. What was in the background? She then looked at the information inside the file, "What is all of this?"

"I'm not sure..." Elsa admitted, "But I think Peter's parents were involved with whatever the Green Goblin's after..." She then gestured to a certain section, "See... they were somehow involved with GR-27?"

Anna turned to Elsa with concern, "What did Peter's parents do again?"

"Peter mentioned the both being scientists... but he's not sure about anything else about them... who they worked for. What they were doing. Not ever Dr. Connors knew and he was close friends with Peter's father."

"Does it say anything what GR-27 is?" Anna wondered.

Elsa shook her head, "No, I think there are some pieces missing in there. Not sure if Goblin took them or... or..."

Anna looked to Elsa with concern as she asked, "Or what?"

Elsa told her, "Anna... trash can..."

"Huh?" Anna raised an eyebrow as she turned to the trash can, "Why do you..."

"NOW!" The Queen exclaimed.

Anna then handed the Queen the garbage basket before saying, "Okay... but I don't see how this has anything to do with..."

Elsa then threw up in the trash can as Anna's eyes widened in horror, "ELSA!"

Elsa emptied the contents of her stomach in the trash can. Anna quickly got down and helped her back up on the bed after she was done.

"Wait here." Anna told her before she ran for the bathroom to grab something from the medicine cabinet. Then she came back with some stomach relief and a mint for her breath, "Here, take these."

"Thank you." Elsa took the pill and drank some water to swallow before she chews on the mint.

"Don't tell me your sick again?" Anna worried. "Why didn't you tell me that your sick again?!"

"No it's... not that." Elsa insisted. "It's..."

"The heck it isn't! What's going on Elsa?!" Anna sternly says.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Elsa's voice cracked when she blurted it out.

Anna blinked, "Wait, what?"

"I visited Dr. Connors to figure out why I've been like this lately," Elsa confessed, "And apparently I'm at the very early stages of pregnancy."

Anna blinked a few more times as Elsa pleaded, "Come on... say something..."

Anna's blank expression slowly turned into a large grin as she began to squeal, "Eeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

Elsa's eyes widened as she realized what her sister was about to do, "Ssssssh! Anna! He'll hear you!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Anna continued to squeal.

"ANNA!"

"You're PREGNANT!" Anna beamed, "That's the greatest news I've heard all day! All my life!" She then leaned down to Elsa's stomach, "HELLO, LITTLE NIECE OR NEPHEW! I'M YOUR AUNTIE ANNA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! CAN! YOU! HEAR ME?!"

"ANNA!" Elsa bellowed to get her attention.

"Yeah?" Anna smiled as she calmed down looking at her with a big smile unfazed by her big sister's scream.

Elsa huffed. She whispered and pleaded to her sister, "Please, keep it down. I don't want anyone to know yet, especially Peter."

"Why not?!" Anna beamed, "I'm sure he'll be excited to hear that he's gonna be a father! You two are going to make awesome parents!"

"He can't know! Not yet!" Elsa told her, "He's stressed out enough as it is with the Green Goblin and fact the woman who raised him isn't going to be around a few years from now at best!"

Anna stared at her, "Elsa! You have to tell him! Sooner than later!" She then blinked, "I mean after what I've seen last week you better tell him!"

"Anna! I'm sorry that we scared you for life but that's why I told you to knock first!" Elsa groaned remembering the events of last week.

"Good point. But Peter deserves to know!" Anna insisted. "We don't keep secrets like this, not with the people we love...Unless if you count Peter keeping his Spider-Man identity from Aunt May, but i digress!"

"I will, tell him Anna. But he has to hear it from me first and right now is not the best time. I need to be there for him if something happens and I can't have him worried about my pregnancy." Elsa explained while gripping Anna's hands.

"Well, we should have a right to worry about it. You should be worried too." Anna stated, "It's a huge risk to be fighting bad guys with a baby inside you."

"Not at this early stage." Elsa reassured her, "Doctor Connors reassured me."

"You really wanna take that risk with your baby?" Anna asked a little concerned.

Elsa shrugged, "I don't know... but right now, something tells me...That something big and serious is about to happen. And after hearing what Norman did to his world's Peter...If it's true then...i don't want Peter to...If i'm not..." Elsa started to tear up a bit, holding her feelings in. Trying her best not to cry, but she was failing at it as she sat on the bed, "I just don't want to mess things up. For you. For Peter. For my Kingdom..."

That made Anna stare tenderly at her, "What things? You're doing great!"

"Am I?" Elsa turned to her with sad doubt.

"Yeah..." Anna nodded, "Oh Elsa, When are you going to see yourself the way Peter and I see you?"

Elsa wiped her tears before smiling, "What would I do without you?"

"You'll always have me. And Peter." Anna pepped up with a smile of her own. "And i promise, if this is what you really want. Nobody will hear it from me about your future son or daughter."

Elsa took a small deep breath while keeping her smile. "Thank you Sis."

"I know what you need." Anna chirped and got up on the pillows. "Come on, come here."

"Alright." Elsa amusingly shook her head with a small giggle in her breath as she crawled up to her.

"Mama's words, cuddle close... scooch in." Anna coed sweetly.

"Mmhmm." Elsa muttered as she cuddled up to Anna and leaned on her shoulder. She sighed and rested her head on her chest while Anna wrapped her arms around her. Feeling nostalgic, Anna began to soothingly sing their lullaby.

_"Where the north wind... Meets the sea~"_ Anna tucked her into her scarf, and held her tight in a sisterly hug, _"There's a river..."_

_"Full of memory~"_ The sisters sang together.

Elsa smiled as she told her sister, "I know what you're doing..."

Both sisters giggled as they finished, _"Sleep, my darling, safe and sound~ For in this river all is found~"_

Anna yawned as they two began to drift off into sleep but not before Anna asked, "Elsa?"

Elsa asked, "Yeah?"

"Dibs on being the Godmother." Anna told her.

Elsa giggled, "Sure thing..."

The two sisters then drifted off into sleep...

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky was walking around the fjord when he made to the coms, "I'm getting nothing so far. Anything from your ends?"

* * *

"Nothing so far." Natasha answered as she pretended to read a newspaper as she had a cup of tea by a tea shop.

* * *

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Logan answered inside a bar, "If you can call this town ordinary with the snowman around."

* * *

"Nothing on my end." Jan answered hovering in the air as her tiny Wasp form.

* * *

"Same here. Everyone, the key to surviving and stopping a possible terrorist attack that may or may not happen, is to avoid certain jinx words like 'It's quite, too quite.' Or 'everything is gonna be alright'." Clint quipped on the roof tops.

_"And received words like 'Shut up or i'll gut you."_ Logan growled in response.

* * *

"Nothing so far on my end!" Spider-Man spoke through the coms as he swung through kingdom.

_"Spider-Man?"_ Bucky asked, _"I thought you were hanging out with your family?"_

"I was." Peter admitted as children looked through the windows as he swung by, "Everyone turned in. Thought I'd stay up and help you keep an eye on things."

* * *

"We got this, Peter, but we appreciate some extra bug hands." Natasha said optimistically on the other end pointing out her bug superhero name.

_"You know me, we bugs and Avengers have to duke it out."_ Spider-Man jested._ "Only we're arachnids."_

"My bad, they don't teach the study of creepy crawlers at the Soviet academy." Natasha stated as she took a sip of tea.

* * *

"Uh hello? I'm a bug too." Wasp pouted on the other end with her arms crossed while hovering.

_"But not a arachnid."_ Both Black Widow and Spider-Man quipped.

Wasp groaned as she muttered, "Ugh. Rolled into that one."

"Besides, my baddies usually take notice of me when I'm out in the open." Spidey quipped.

* * *

"Fine, it's your mission anyways." Bucky nodded as he walked around the docks, "But remember, unless lives are in danger we do not engage the enemy until we let Cap and the others know he's here."

_"Yeah, yeah,"_ Logan growled, _"I told you I got it."_

"I wasn't referring to you, Logan." The World War II hero replied, "I was talking to Spider-Man."

* * *

"Me?" Spider-Man asked as he landed on a rooftop.

Black Panther appeared behind him, "The Winter Solider is correct."

"Gah!" Spider-Man gasped not seeing the King of Wakanda there.

Black Panther told him, "Apologies, Spider-Man. But your history with Osborn brings us with concern that you might... do something reckless..."

"What are you saying?" Peter asked.

"Killing him won't bring her back." Black Panther stated.

"Guys, I don't kill my enemies, you all know that. That's not who I am." Spider-Man argued and sighed. " I don't want to kill Norman, I just want to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else. Mainly my family. Don't worry about me."

* * *

"We know..." Wasp flew up to him, "We're just worried."

Black Panther added, "If I ran into my father's killer... after when he's been dead for a long time... I wouldn't think straight either..."

_"We're here for you, kid."_ Hawkeye agreed, _"If you need someone to hold you back, we're here."_

Logan added, _"Or you need someone to put him and make sure he stays dead."_

_"Logan..." Bucky_ warned him.

Peter told them, "I'll be fine..."

"If you say so..." Black Panther stated as he disappeared into the shadows.

Stared at where Black Panther used to be, "I hate when he does that..."

"Yeah..." Wasp nodded, "I've been with the Avengers since the beginning and I'm still not used to that."

"Let's just stay focused. If anything, I'm more worried of what will happen if Wolverine shoves his claws in Norman's butt." Spider-Man quipped to let them know he's straight with them about this whole thing.

* * *

Logan growled, "Shut it or I'll track you down and make you!" Logan called out, "Bartender! Another one!"

The Bartender refilled Logan's beer as Hawkeye paused, _"Wait... hold on! Are you in a bar?! How come you get to investigate the bar?!"_

"Because unlike the rest of you, I can't get drunk." Logan pointed out as he took a sip of his beer as he muttered, "I'm getting too old for this shit."

* * *

"Aw poor kitty." Jan joked on her in as she flew through the Kingdom before stopping by a dress shop, "Man... everything so old fashion here..."

* * *

"I technically am a feline Superhero too you know." T'Challa deadpanned as he looked for anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

"Well so far, we've been chatting. So sign of any action out here. Does Arendelle have their own Maleficent?" Natasha asked humorously as she asked for a refill as someone was kind enough to do so. She nodded, "Thank you..."

_"This is Snow Queen's turf, Nat, not Kingdom Hearts."_ Jan quipped through the coms.

"Umm... Kingdom Hearts?" Black Widow asked as she raised an eyebrow...

* * *

Jan paused as looked at the stores opening hours, "You seriously never played the Kingdom Hearts series?"

_"I'm a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent and an Avenger..."_ Black Widow stated, _"I don't got time for games."_

* * *

"You're missing out." Hawkeye added his two cents, "Kingdom Hearts is like the ultimate Disney and Final Fantasy fanfic crossover."

* * *

"Yeah..." Spider-Man agreed, "It's easily became my family's favorite video game series..." Just then his Spider-Sense went off as he looked north. When he knew nothing was there, "Seriously? Not now, Spider-Sense!"

_"Something the matter, Web-Head?"_ Logan asked.

"It's nothing." Spider-Man stated as he rubbed his head, "My Spider-Sense has just been acting up lately."

_"Any danger spotted?"_ Jan asked.

"No. It's like a broken bike bell but keep your eyes open." Spider-Man warned.

* * *

"Something's definitely rotten in Denmark." Logan took a sip of his beer.

_"It's Arendelle."_ Clint deadpanned.

"Whatever." Logan muttered.

* * *

Bucky asked through the coms, _"You sure it's not going to be a problem."_

"It's fine..." Spider-Man reassured them, "I'm just worried about my wife, she's hearing something and it's somehow connected to my Spider-Sense... I just hope she can sleep through this night..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside with Elsa and Anna.

_"Ah ah oh oh oh!"_

Elsa heard the voice again in her sleep. She tossed and turned as she tired to block out the voice.

_"Ah ah oh oh oh!"_

She then place a pillow over her head to block the sound by it was still getting through.

_"Ah ah oh oh oh!"_

Deciding she wasn't going to get any sleep until she found out what the voice wanted she quietly got out of bed.

_"Ah ah oh oh oh!"_

As she left the room she sang quietly, _"I can hear you... but I won't!"_

_"Some look for trouble..."_ She thought of her husband, "_While others don't!"_

_"There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day~ And ignore your whispers which I wish would go away~ Oooh~!" _Elsa sang leaning on a table, looking in the mirror before she walked slowly down the hall.

_"Ah ah oh oh oh!"_

_"Ooooh."_ Elsa held her hands up annoyed, wondering what does the voice want.

_"Ah ah oh oh oh!"_

_"You're not a voice!"_ Elsa declared, _"You're just a ringing in my ear!"_

_"And if I heard, which I don't, I'm spoken for I fear~"_ Elsa sang as she held up her wedding ring, _"Everyone I've ever loved are here within these walls! I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls~!"_

_"I've had my adventure!"_ Elsa looked up at her portraits of her parents and current family. _"I don't need something new! I am afraid of what i'm risking if I follow you~"_

Then Elsa stepped out of a balcony singing as her voice echoed like a pro at the Grammys, _"Into the Unknooown~! Into the unknoooown~ into the UNKNOOOOOOOOOWN~!"_

"Did you guy's hear that?" Jan asked from up in the air.

"Hear what?" Natasha asked.

"I thought I heard music, and singing like a Celine Dion album." Jan pondered as she continued to check out the old fashion clothes.

"I heard it." Bucky admitted.

Jan wondered, "We're is it coming from?"

Spider-Man sighed as he turned to see his wife up and about, "I have a pretty good idea."

* * *

His Spider-Sense went off as Elsa heard the voice again, _"Ah ah oh oh oh! Ah ah oh oh oh!"_

_"What do you want?"_ Elsa sang, _"'Cause you've been keeping me awake~ Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?"_

Then Elsa walked out in the courtyard, near the river._ "Or are you someone out there, who's a little bit like me? Who know's deep down, I'm not where I'm meant to be?"_

Then she took a deep breath and walked forward.

_"Every day's a little harder as I feel my power grow~"_ Elsa sang as her powers swirled around her lighting up in the darkness, _"Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go~"_

_"Into the Unknooown~! Into the unknoooown~ into the UNKNOOOOOOOOOWN!~"_ Elsa sang as her powers swirled around her creating images of the Enchanted Forrest with reindeer running past her, followed by two human figures...

* * *

Black Widow admitted as she saw the light show from a distance, "Okay... now I hear it."

* * *

"Wow! I had no idea your wife has an amazing singing voice!" Wasp commented Spider-Man.

* * *

"Yeah, I could see her making an Oscar. Easy." Hawkeye quipped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolverine smelled something in the distance. He put his money down to pay for the drinks as he turned to leave, "Keep the change."

* * *

_"Whooooooooa!"_ Elsa sang as she spread her magic all around her, _"Are you out there? Do you know me? Can you feel me? __Can you show me~?"_

* * *

Hawkeye stared at the light show with awe, "You guys are seeing this too, right?"

* * *

_"Ah ah oh oh!"_ Elsa sang as purple image of fire dance around her.

_"Ah ah oh oh!"_

Elsa then beamed as an image of a horse ran around her, as the Avengers watched from a distance, as the Snow Queen sang, _"Ah ah oh oh!"_

_"Ah ah oh oh!"_

_"Oh oh oh oh!"_ The horse image then became two image earth giants before turning into the wind as Elsa started to sing with the voice, _"Oh oh oh oh! Oh oh oh oh! Oh oh oh oh! Oh oh oh oh! Oh oh oh oh!"_

* * *

Spidey stared at her, "It's like my Spider-Sense is singing with her..."

* * *

Elsa watched as the magic fell past her. She sang as she chased after it, _"Where are you going? Don't leave me alone~ How I follow you~"_

Then Elsa stands on the edge of a hill and sang, _"Intoooo THEEEE UNKOOOOOOOOOOWN~?!"_

_"Ah ah ah!"_

Suddenly, rectangular crystal popped up around town each with it's own symbol, four different ones to be exact.

* * *

Logan stepped out and noticed the crystals floating in the air. He muttered giving them a strange look, "What the hell?"

* * *

Anna opened the window and stared in awe at the frozen fractals all over the kingdom...

* * *

Wasp stared in awe as she touch the crystals, "What are these?"

* * *

Black Widow went to her coms as she removed her civilian disguise, "Look closely... they each have different symbols on them."

* * *

Elsa seemed to noticed them too, as she recognized the symbols, "Air. Water. Fire. Earth."

* * *

She then noticed a flashed from the sky as the ice fell from the sky getting everyone in the Kingdoms attention. Spider-Man muttered, "How are we going to explain that to the people?"

_"Forget about your snow wife's song, Web-Head!"_ Logan said through the coms, _"We've got company! I smell some high tech and one of the slim balls from Venom nearby..."_

"Where?!" Spider-Man's eyes widened as he realized where, "Elsa!"

* * *

He then swung to her as red tentacles rose near the Queen. Elsa backed away, "What is this?"

**_"You must be Mrs. Parker..."_ **Carnage voice spoke to her as the super villain rose from the water as he smirked,_** "Your husband and I go way back, I believe you met my dad..."**_

Elsa's eyes widened, "Venom?! You're alive too?!"

**_"Silly, Snow Queen!"_** Carnage giggled, **_"That was my father's name. Call me, Carnage!"_**

* * *

Spider-Man's eyes widened as he realized he wasn't going to make it. Thankfully, so did Hawkeye as he drew an arrow and fired it at the symobite. The arrow struck the monster in the head as it electrocuted him as he roared in pain allowing Elsa to back away creating and ice wall behind her. Spider-Man pulled Elsa to a hug, "Elsa! Thank God! You're okay!"

"Peter! Was that thing a symboite?!" Elsa gasped in horror.

"Yeah, but it's ten times worse. By that i mean the person it's wearing." Spider-Man took her shoulders. "Listen, get inside and let us handle Carnage."

Then he ran up and over the ice wall. "Wait Peter, i can-" Elsa tried to stop, but he already swung into the fight as she muttered, "Help."

* * *

Just then, the Prowler was standing on top of the night house near the docks, observing one of the many crystals floating around the kingdom. Then held one in his fingers, getting a good look at the symbol on it. Then he was contacted by the boss.

"Yes, Mr Osborn?" Prowler touched his ear piece.

Just then, T'Challa spotted Prowler from near the docks, hiding stealthy from behind some barrels. He could hear the Prowler's voice answer Osborn's name. He glared and quickly took his coat off, before shifting into the Black Panther suit. Then he went into camouflage to sneak up on Prowler, by scaling the light house, like a cat with claws.

* * *

"Gentlemen, our sources claim that Spider-Man has a secret lair with gadgets and a portal inside the castle. I want you to get inside, by any means. And, redecorate it for him." Norman spoke on the comms to a small squad of Goblin troops. All wearing pumpkin masks and dressed like mercenaries.

"Consider it done Mr Osborn." A troop answered before holding up his assault rifle. "Alright men, let's move out."

They all nodded and marched toward the castle together, with the streets empty and quiet, the heroes busy with Carnage. And a few dead guards on the ground with bullet holes in her chests, because of them. Nothing could stop them from getting close. Nothing except for a certain X-Men.

One Goblin trooper ran right next to a dark alley, before a hand grabbed him. "Whoa!" He was pulled and was silenced with a slash noise. Then Wolverine stepped out and popped his knuckles.

"Time to make some Pumpkin kabobs out of these punks." He growled as he followed them to the castle.

* * *

Logan contacted the other Avengers, "Heads up! We've got Goblins on your six."

Hawkeye spotted them, as he drew his next arrow, "I see them."

He then fired several arrows at them, each shot making their mark. However, he didn't seem to notice Prowler sneak up behind him. Black Panther called out to his fellow Avenger, "Clint! Behind you!"

Hawkeye listening to his teammates warning pulled out a flash arrow and put directly in Prowler's face temporarily blinding him. Black Panther then tackled the unexpected villain. Winter Solider ran up to back them up as he went to his coms, "Cap! They're here! They're invading Arendelle as we speak!"

_"We're on our way!"_ Captain America answered.

Before Bucky could reach Prowler, Goblins came flying in the air on high tech gliders. They fired machine guns from gliders but Bucky used his metal robot arm to deflect the bullets. He drew his own pistol and fired back at them. One of the bullets struck a Goblin head on but the others used their gliders as a shield. Black Panther easily realized what the gliders were made of. He glared at Prowler, "You stole from people to aid and gave it to a manic who wants nothing but war! Why?!"

"Because he paid me to do so." Prowler stated, "It's nothing personal..."

The King Of Wakanda growled as he engaged the thief again. As the gliding Goblins came in shooting at Bucky, he back flipped and twirled to dodge their bullets, even running up the wall of a building before kicking off in the air and grabbing hold of one of the troops gliders. Then he pushed the Goblin troop off, making him scream all the way to the bottom.

"Bring it boys." Bucky smirked as he aimed the glider weapons at the other gliding troops...

* * *

As Hawkeye was continued taking out the flying Goblins with his trick arrows, he noticed Spider-Man was having a tough time with Carnage. He reached his coms, "To any available Avengers in the area, Spider-Man is currently taking on the poor Venom sequel on his own. He might need some back up!"

* * *

After blasting two Goblins with her stingers, Wasp replied, "I'm on my way!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolverine was finishing up dealing with a whole group of Goblins, who were either dead or dying at this point, when he reached for his com, "Just finishing up here, I'll join you a Web-Head soon, pixie!"

Logan then plugged his claws into a Goblin trying to get away before throwing him aside and taking his glider.

* * *

Just then a bolt of electricity was fired at the world's greatest archer but he has able to dodge the attack and aimed his weapon at Electro. Black Widow came in pushing him back with her own weapons. Electro laughed, "That all you got! Come on! Give me a real challenge!"

"Gladly." Black widow smirked as she flipped out of the way, dodging the lightning bolts. Then she fired some electric suppression widow stings at Electro. They shot water in his skin causing him to yell.

"Oh you are so dead!" He roared as he kept firing bolts and missing.

* * *

Meanwhile Anna ran out to the balcony and gasped in horror at all of the commotion and fighting going on outside.

Just then, four Goblin troops dropped off their gliders and aimed their guns at Anna.

"Stay were you are Princess. Hate to mess up that pretty face." One of them jested.

Anna glared and was about to tell them off when suddenly.

"RRRRRAAAAAAGH!" Wolverine screamed aggressively as he leapt of his stolen glider on to one and killed them with his claws. Then he slashed at the others quickly killing them before they could shoot.

After taking the troops out, Wolverine retracted his claws and looked at Anna.

"Sorry you had to see that, let's go." Wolverine told her, "I said I'd help your brother-in-law and Wasp protect your sister from the slime ball."

Anna blinked at that, "Slime-ball."

"You're ex-was once bonded with one." Logan explained as he sniffed to see if any more Goblins were nearby.

Anna's eyes widened, "You mean like Venom?! We have to help them!"

"I'll will... but they'd want you and the others safe first." Logan told her as he lead her in one direction.

They went inside down the hall with Logan ahead. Once they made to a corner, Logan stopped Anna and hid her behind the wall, "Wait."

"More of em." Logan whispered gesturing the several Goblin troops searching the castle and taking the servants as hostages.

"Oh no." Anna whispered in horror.

"Stay down and keep quiet. I won't let anything happen to them." Wolverine instructed and promised the Princess. After she nodded, Wolverine stood up. "Wait here."

Wolverine covered the first goblins mouth, he gasped before getting impaled from his back, killing him. Wolverine dropped him then proceeded to the second, slashing at his head. The other Goblins turned and shot at him as he charges at them with his claws out.

"RAAAAAAAAGH!" Wolverine roars and jumps over to the Goblin troops and takes them out, Anna just started at Wolverine's work...

* * *

Spider-Man continued to dodge the strikes of symboite as Carnage laughed,**_ "So... what do you want your tombstone to say... Spider-Man or Peter Parker? Truth be told, even after Norman told me you two were the same guy, I was gonna kill you both either way... this just saves me time!"_**

Spider-Man dodged the serial killer's attacks as Spider-Man glared at him, "Where is he, Kasady?!"

**_"You'll out soon enough!"_ **Carnage smirked as he continued the assault on the hero.

Elsa continued to watch the fight between her husband and this Carnage. She had only known Venom for a less than day and she was deeply creeped out. This monster seemed to be on a completely different level. However, she only know he'd win if she helped him. She was about to dive into the action when Wasp fell up to her, "Elsa! What are you still doing here?"

"I wanna help!" Elsa explained.

Wasp stared at her for a moment, before speaking up, "Elsa? I know you want fight crime along side your husband... believe me, I been there myself but picking a fight with a symobite bonded to a serial killer... might not be such a good idea..."

"I don't care... I..." Elsa was about to argue when she froze up, "Wait... what did you say the symboite was bonded to again?"

"Yeah...I guess S.H.E.I.L.D. never gave you the memo. The symbiote over there is not the issue. It's the guy wearing it. He's more dangerous then the alien." Wasp explained.

Then it hit Elsa. Loud noises. The queen suggested an idea, "What if he wasn't wearing the suit?"

That sparked Jan's curiosity as she flew over to her. She leaned over to listen, "I'm all ear."

Spider-Man quickly shot electric webbing at Carnage which stunned him only briefly making Carnage giggled, **_"That tickles..."_**

Just then, Wasp blasted him with her stingers, "Hey, ugly! How did that feel?!"

Carnage turned to her and smirked, **_"I came here to kill one hero and his Icy Queen. Nobody told me there was a super hero party going on here! Must be my lucky day."_**

Wasp smirked, "Then come and get me, you over grown slime ball!"

Wasp then flew towards the Church as Carnage followed the founding Avenger. Spider-Man raised an eyebrow in confusion as his eyes widened as he realized what she was going to do, "Wasp! Wait!"

Meanwhile, Elsa stood by the Church Bell waiting for symboite as she turned to the rope from the bell, as she whispered to herself, "Well... if it worked last time..."

Just then, Wasp flew up an open window in the church and went over to where Elsa stood. Then she went back into normal size and stood with the Queen under the bell, but Carnage crashed right through the window. Charging over to Wasp and Elsa.

"NOW!" They both yelled and pulled the bell rope together and rang it.

Carnage may be a monster, but he was never that smart. Cletus Kasady was never that bright when avoiding traps Because he's too driven by the hunger for blood and death. So, he roars in agony and clutches his ears as the bell rang. **_"EEIEIEGH!"_**

As Elsa continued to ring the bell, Spider-Man exclaimed, "Elsa! You got get out of here!"

"It's okay, Elsa's got this!" Wasp reassured him as she flew towards him.

Spider-Man reminded her, "But remember what Fury said, they already tired everything to remove the suit, all your doing is..."

Wasp frowned as she remembered, "Making him angry..." She then called out to warn the Queen, "Elsa! You need to move!"

"Why?" Elsa not understanding why both Spider-Man and Wasp looked so worried, "This fight is as good as..."

Suddenly, red tentacles broke through the ice and wrapped around the bell silencing it, much to Elsa's horror, Carnage just laughed as he broke free of the trap, _**"Really? You didn't think anyone else tried that? The only difference between you and them is that your still breathing... for the moment! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**_

Elsa's eyes widened in horror as Carnage went after her but was quickly kicked away by Spider-Man as Wasp backed him up with blasts from her stingers. Just then, Elsa though of another idea as they fought. She conjured up two large brooding ice golems. With spiky arms that both looked like copies of Marshmallow.

Carnage manage to wrap tentacles around Spider-Man and squeezes hard making him groan in pain. Wasp ends up getting swatted toward a wall and grunts when she hits it.

Elsa glared at Carnage and waved her hand up, summoning a ice pillar underneath him and smashing him up in the air. Once Carnage fell on the ground. Elsa ordered them as they roared and charged at Carnage, "Ice brutes! Attack!"

Carnage simply grinned at the new challenge and formed his arms into blades. Spider-Man and Wasp narrowly avoided the blades, the new snow monsters weren't so lucky and we easily cut down. Carnage turned to Elsa as he stated,**_ "I heard our dad gained your powers through a bit your blood... let's see what happens when I take all of your blood."_**

Spider-Man tackled Carnage to the ground as he told Elsa, "I mean it! You have to leave!"

Just then, the lanterns started going out as everyone stared in confusion at what was happening...

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolverine killed the rest of the Goblins in the room as Anna ran into join Kristoff, as he pulled her into a hug, "Anna! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Where's Olaf? Where's Aunt May?" Anna asked.

Kristoff told her, "Sven got them out of them to safety! They're fine..."

Just then, Winter Solider flew in on one of the gliders, "We've got bigger issues... somethings wrong with the Kingdom!"

"What do you mean?" Anna asked the World War II hero.

He gestured to the events behind him, "See for yourself."

Winter Soldier lead them outside the main entrance to show them that the weather was going nuts. The water fountains go out, and the waterfall over the walkway bridge went dry as well. The wind became so in raged that it blew like a wind storm.

_"Guys? What's happening?"_ Hawkeye spoke on the comms. _"Are you all seeing this?!"_

* * *

As the waters from the water stopped flowing, Black Panther kicked Prowler away as he used his enhanced vision. In the past, Wakanda studied Thor's hammer to understand magic better. Now, he could see the presence of magic in any place and at anytime he choose, "I see it... Something is happening. The magic in Arendelle... it's stronger than usual. Something has happened... and I don't believe it's good..."

* * *

Hawkeye and Black Widow continued to dodge Electro's attacks as they saw that the Goblins were struggling from being pushed off into the wind. Natasha reached for her coms, "Even Norman's enhanced goons are having a tough time staying in air."

* * *

Wasp continued blasting Carnage as she wondered, "Is this Goblin's doing or something else?"

"I-I think I may have a better understanding at what's happening." Elsa admitted, "And I think it's about to get worse."

_"Worse? The Kingdom is being invaded by Goblins and Super Villains and the weather is acting up! How could things possibly get any worse?!"_ Hawkeye complained through the coms.

Spider-Man webbed Carnage's face as he stated, "Did you really just ask that?" He turned to Elsa, "You mind updating us poor confused superheroes?"

"I don't have time to explain at the moment but think about it." Elsa told them, "The air rageous, no fire, no water... if I'm right than that means..."

_"The earth is next..."_ Black Panther realized, _"Arendelle's no longer safe!"_

"Elsa..." Peter exclaimed.

"If you think for one second I'm leaving you when you need help..." Elsa told him.

He quickly cut her off, "I do need your help..."

Elsa blinked at that, "Wait, what?"

"Panther's right. Arendelle no longer safe." Peter told her, "You need to get everyone out of the Kingdom safely..."

"Oh!" Elsa eyes widened, "Right! But about you?!"

_"Don't worry... I got their back."_ Wolverine's voice spoke up. Elsa raised an eyebrow as Logan told her, _"Look up!"_

Elsa looked up to see Winter Solider throw Wolverine off his stolen glider as he roared with his claws out. He then started stabbing his claws into Carnage. Peter told her, "We got this! You get our family and people to safety!"

"O... okay!" Elsa nodded before running off to make sure everyone gets to safety...

* * *

Earlier, Miles made though a portal and fell on the ground in the town of Arendelle at night. But in another part of town away from the action of course.

"Ugh..." Miles stood up and grunted from the hard fall and gasped, "Whoa... Is this Arendelle? So... Game Of Thrones here..."

Just then, he heard a wind flowing and multiple rectangular shaped crystals with weird symbols appears. Everywhere.

"Oooookay?" Miles rose an eyebrow at them. "What are these?"

Then they fell right in front of him.

"Whoa! What did I do?! All I did was touch them!" Miles panicked and ran taking cover from the crystals falling on his head. Just then, he heard gunshots and explosions. He looked up to see that the Kingdom was under attack, his eyes widened under his mask, "Oh... that's not good..."

He then took a deep breath, "Okay, okay... just keep it together... I got to find Peter Parker... got to warn him about Goblin... he teaches me to be Spider-Man... we stop Goblin... go home... no pressure..."

He then ran his way to the Kingdom on foot, the closer he got, the more he got a glimpse at what was happening. He then spotted Hawkeye and Black Widow fighting. He also spotted Black Panther fighting prowler, "Wait... Black Panther, Black Widow, and Hawkeye are still alive? Does that mean the Ultimates are still together on this Earth?"

Black Widow and Hawkeye were running in different directions, trying to flank Electro. They dodged his lighting with their agilities and tried to stun him with their suppressing weapons. Hawkeye with his bow and anti electric arrows that shoot water inside the skin when in contacted. Black Widow on the other hand was using her two pistols that came with a special EMP bullets, to weaken Electro. The other hero, Black Panther was in combat with the Prowler while this was going on, both fighting with skills, agility and finger claws. But since Panther had the power of the heart shaped herb, he was holding his own very well with flips, kicks and slashes. However, Prowler being a trained mercenary, it was a battle of skill vs power.

Miles ran and hid behind an alley wall and was watching everything happening. "Maybe I should..." He debated about helping them. Part of him wanted to say no, but he remembered the last time he did. Spider-Man died. But on the other hand, how could he? He kept whispering and thinking, "What am I thinking? I don't know how to fight those dudes... But I can't do nothing...Nah they got help, they're pretty good, right? Ugh! What to do?!"

Talk about a no so fun trip. He's already there and he has no plans for action. Only to find the one who's all about action.

"Focus Miles." He whispered and started crawling up a building, to get a good vantage point of the town. "Gotta find Peter."

Just then, the flames and water died down when the wind started to pick up, Miles was having hard time sticking to the wall, "No, no, no, no, no... don't stop sticking, don't stop..."

He stopped stick and was sent flying and screaming when he groaned as he got up. He then heard yelling close by as he looked up and his eyes widened. Along with some kind of red monster was currently being fought by Wasp, who was also still alive, but along side the man he was looking for, "Holy cow... it's him! He's here!"

He then spotted Elsa, "Is that Princess Elsa? Why is she so old?!"

Just then as the wind was getting more out of control, civilians were running out of their homes and ran in another direction away from the fight. Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were with them along with Aunt May. Trying to get to safty. Elsa was helping the citizens of Arendelle keeping them calm and telling them to run out of the city.

"Eveyone! It will be Okay! Evacuate to the cliffs!" Elsa handed a child back to her mother as she lead them out.

Miles was watching as they were passing by on the other side of the alley he was taking cover in.

Miles turned to were Peter was with him and along side Wasp and Wolverine were trying to take down the monster as he laughed, **_"Eat you!"_**

Which the X-Man countered with, "Gut you!"

Miles's eyes was set on the living and breathing Spider-Man. This was his chance. He had to get to Peter, before whatever Goblin's plan kills him... again. He rushed over to the action, trying to reach the friendly neighborhood superhero. Elsa was keeping track of making sure everyone got out of the Kingdom, when she spotted Miles, "Huh? What is that kid doing?"

Elsa didn't know the kid was or what he was thinking but her eyes widened as she realized where he was heading, "No, no, no... he's heading towards the symboite!" She ran after him, "Kid! Wait! It's not safe!"

Spider-Man flipped in the air and dropped two web grenades on top of Carnage. When he landed in a squat. His Spider Sense tingled. But in a different way. Something strange was in the area. Something...connected? He muttered to himself, "What the?"

Miles paused for a moment before sensing the buzz, it was just like when he met the Peter Parker from his Earth. However, before he could make his presence know, a hand grabbed him and pulled him away from the fight, "What the..."

Peter turned to where Miles once was but he was gone as he raised an eyebrow under his mask, "What was that?"

Miles turned to who was pulling him away from Spider-Man, he turned in shock to see the older Elsa, she looked to him with concern, "Kid! Are you out of your mind?! We need to get out of here!"

She then pulled him towards the other people trying to escape, "Wait, Elsa! You don't understand!"

* * *

Meanwhile, as the fight between Black Panther and Prowler raged on, he noticed the Spider-Fan getting pulled away from Queen Elsa. His eyes narrowed, as he then turned invisible and backed away from the fight. Black Panther roared in anger, "Get back here and fight, coward!"

Prowler didn't care, Mr. Osborn wanted this new Spider-Man dead, so that's what he was going to do...

* * *

Miles continued to struggle as Elsa continued trying to get him to safety, "Kid, stop struggling! I'm trying to save you!"

"You don't understand! I gotta get warn Spider-Man before it's too late!" Miles told her.

Elsa stated, "You're not a superhero! Besides, he's with Wasp and Wolverine! He'll be fine!"

He continued struggling before whispering to her, "But I can't let Peter Parker die again!"

Elsa froze up at that, this kid knew her husband was Spider-Man, she tried to play it off, "Don't be crazy! My husbands not Spider-Man. He's just a regular guy like everyone else I know."

"But..." Just then, Miles's Spider-Sense went off, out of pure instinct he pulled the Queen of Arrendelle down as he ducked the invisible strike of the Prowler as he appeared again.

"What are you..." Elsa started before turning to see the mercenary, her eyes widened as the Prowler came in from another strike. She quickly created an ice wall to slow him down. She then turned back to the Spider-Man cosplayer, "Kid! We've got to move!"

"I can't! I'm stuck!" Miles panicked as he whispered to himself, "Stop sticking! Stop sticking!"

Miles's fingers were sticking to the ice wall when he was trying to pick himself back up. "RRRGH!" He grunted as he ripped his fingers off the ice wall, but his spider strength caused the wall to crack as he ripped two big chunks of the ice off with his fingers still sticking to them.

Elsa's eyes widened in shock, no normal man, let alone a boy, could break her ice so easily, only someone who is strong as her husband could, she slowly approached Miles with caution, "How did you did that?"

"Long story, but you got to believe me! I'm trying..." Miles struggled to shake the ice chunks off his hands, they were still sticking to his fingers. "A little help please?!"

Just before Elsa could say anything else, Prowler broke through the ice wall, his eyes narrowing at Miles. Elsa quickly thawed out Miles hands before yanking him away from Prowlers strikes as she sent waves of icicles to pin the mercenary. However, Prowler swiped them all away as the two made another run for it.

Prowler was about to pursue when Black Panther stood in the way, "You and I were not finished yet."

The two went to battle stances even as the Earth began to rumble beneath them. Just then, Norman's voice spoke through the coms, _"Prowler, Electro, Carnage, and all Goblins still breathing... pull back. I think Spider-Man has got the message. We'll see them again soon."_

Prowler nodded, "Copy."

He then vanished into the shadows, Black Panther eyes narrowed as he noticed Electro and Carnage as the Goblin Nation retreated as they laughed as all the surviving Goblins vanished as well. Black Panther realized they all had cloaking tech. Tracking Osborn and his associates would be more of a challenge than he thought. Winter Solider then flew in on his glider, "Forget them. We need to make sure everyone gets out safely."

Black Panther wanted to pursue from the ones who stole from Wakanda, but if this was his own Kingdom in peril, he would not hesitate to make sure his people were safe. Black Panther nodded, "Agreed. We'll pursue them with the rest of the Avengers afterwords..."

With the enemies gone. Wolverine stood up after the fight. And after killing a few more Goblin troops who tried to shoot some of the castle servants who were escaping. He cracked his neck as the bullet holes were closing up and healing. Hawkeye, Black Panther, Wasp, Black Widow and Spider-Man ran out of the Kingdom together and went to regroup with Elsa. As they finally made it out, they all look at Wolverine who took out a cigar and acted like he had no battle wounds. He looked back at them.

"What are you girls lookin at?" He inquired as none of the men of the group answered.

"Technically, Nat and I are girls." Wasp said sarcastically with her hands on her hips.

"Let's go, ladies." Black Window smirked as they left...

* * *

Outside of the Kingdom high on the cliffs, Kristoff, Sven, and the Avengers in the area were doing a head count of Arendelle's people as they handed out supplies to everyone. Spider-Man turned to his teammates, "Are you sure everyone got out okay?"

"Yes, everyone's out and safe." Kristoff reassured him before whispering, "Including your wife and Aunt May."

Peter sighed in relief as Wolverine added, "Yeah, nothing there except for a bunch of dead Goblins."

"It was a miracle that despite this and Goblin's attack we were able to protect them all." Black Panther added.

Winter Solider nodded, "And S.H.I.E.L.D.'s on it's way ahead of Cap to keep everyone safe incase Osborn try's to attack them while we're out searching for him."

Wasp then spotted Olaf as she raised an eyebrow, "You okay there, Olaf?"

Olaf smiled as children used the fallen ice crystals to give Olaf a beard as he giggled, "Oh, yes! We're calling this, controlling what you can when things feel out of control."

"Yeah, well, where we come from that's called stress relief." Black Widow remarked starring at the kids interact with Olaf.

"My kids would've put much more on Olaf face then just a beard when they we're these munchkins age." Hawkeye grinned at Black Widow. "Remember when Nathaniel drew glasses on your face while you were out cold on the couch?"

"Except, I didn't get angry, because my name was marked on him." Black Widow smirked, "Besides, he used a highlighter."

Meanwhile, Elsa had finished telling Anna about the Voice and how it's been calling out to her and Peter. Miles stood there awkwardly in the background. He would have gone of to meet Spider-Man but the Queen insisted he stayed because they needed answer. Anna stared at Elsa, "Okay, I don't understand. You been hearing a voice that only you and Peter can hear and you didn't think tell me? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you told me about..." She turned to Miles before turning back to her, "The other two important things... but I'm a little upset you didn't include that."

"I didn't want you to worry," Elsa told her, "Besides, Peter promised we would handle it after we dealt with Osborn. I didn't things would get this crazy."

"Okay, I can totally understand you keeping that Peter parents may have been involved with this GR-27 thing and the fact your... you know what bun in the oven... deal a secret." Anna whispered that part of her argument. "But we made a promise not to shut each other out."

Elsa looked guilty at Anna with her arms crossed. Anna insisted, "Just tell me what's going on?"

"Is there something wrong going on here?" Spider-Man swung over noticing Anna's mildly upset look.

Anna sighed as she told him, "No Peter. We're not arguing. Just a sister reality check going on here. You can join."

"How... can I do that? I'm no one's sister." Spider-Man raised an eyebrow and quipped.

"Don't get smart with me buster! Elsa just spilled the beans about the voices in your heads... er... the buzzing in your head... You know what I mean!" Anna pointed out.

"We should... tell her." Elsa cringed.

"Yeah... Sorry, Mom." Spider-Man looked down like a child.

Anna groaned being amused by her brother-in-law's humor, "Ugh... I guess I can't stay mad at you forever."

"Anna? May I explain." Elsa mused.

"Sure. Evaluate." Anna crossed her arms.

"It's elaborate." Spidey whispered his correction to her.

"Right, that too." Anna muttered back.

The other Avengers in the Kingdom walked over to them as Hawkeye stated, "Yeah, we like to know what's happening as well."

"Elsa," Black Panther stated, "The sooner you tell us what you know, the sooner we can figure out what's going on."

Elsa took a deep breath as she smiled sheepishly, "I woke the magical spirits of the Enchanted Forest."

Everyone, even Spider-Man blinked at that, as Anna admitted, "Okay, that is definitely not what what I thought you were gonna say.

Hawkeye even stated, "Yeah, you lost me after the magical spirits part." He turned to Black Widow, "How long did Dr. Strange say he'd be gone again?"

"As long as it takes to prevent Dormammu from coming to our world... so most likely not anytime soon." Black Widow answered.

Anna then asked, "Wait, the Enchanted Forest? The one father warned us about?"

"Yes." Elsa admitted

"Why would you do that?" Anna asked.

"I think the better question is how did you do that?" Hawkeye inquired.

"Because of the voice." Elsa said timidly."I know this will sound crazy to all of you but I believe whoever is calling us is good."

"How can you say that? Look at our kingdom." Anna pointed out.

Logan crossed his arms, "I say that's mostly Osborn's fault... still something about this voice that you and the Web-Head seem to be picking don't sit right for me."

"I know, it's just that my magic can feel it." Elsa reassured them, "I can feel it."

"You know, you didn't really answer my question." Hawkeye pointed out.

Black Widow then spoke up, "I got a better question..." She gestured, "Who's the Spider-Man cosplayer?"

All eyes turned to Miles as he looked nervous behind his mask, as Elsa admitted, "That's... what I'm trying to figure out... he has powers. I think at least."

"Alright then..." Anna turned to Miles, "Who are you?"

Just then, both Peter's and Miles's Spider-Sense went off like they were connecting, Peter realized, "You're like me."

Everyone turned to Peter in confusion, Anna raised an eyebrow, "You sure? You said all the spiders that gave you your powers are dead."

Elsa added, "How do you know?"

"I'm sure..." Peter nodded, "I can't really explain it... but my... er... our Spider-Senses... they connected."

Miles removed his mask as he stated, "You're really him... you're Peter Parker."

Anna tried to force a laugh as she gave everyone nervous looks, "What?! Peter's not Spider-Man... he's um... trying to find his Aunt. They're very much two separate people..."

Peter removed his mask a little to reveal his face, which shocked Anna, "Uh... Peter? Why did you do that?"

However, Miles went off on a bunch of questions, "Then why aren't you dead? Why is your hair different? Why are you older?"

Some of the other Avengers, snickered at that as Peter stared at him confused, "Did you seriously call me old?"

"No, no you just..." Miles shook his head.

"Hey listen, you don't look so hot either kid. Most superheroes don't wear their own merch." Peter stated.

Miles questions didn't stop there, he had to be sure it was him, "Are you a ghost?"

"No." Peter remarked.

"Are you a zombie?" Miles asked.

"Stop it." Spider-Man groaned.

"Am I a zombie?" Miles asked.

"You're not even close." Peter commented.

"So I really am in another dimension?" Miles went on, "Like a parallel universe where things are like my universe but different? And you're Spider-Man in this universe? But I somehow traveled to this universe, but you don't know how?"

"Wow. That was really just a guess?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

Miles shrugged, "Well, we learned about it in physics."

"Quantum theory." Peter commented.

"If that's the really the case, then how did you get here?" Black Widow asked.

"I tracked down Osborn all the way to that portal thing he built to get here. So I hitchhiked on his ride and sort off, fell off course." Miles explained.

"That's explains why he didn't show up the moment Osborn arrived." Black Panther figured, "And why we never noticed him earlier."

"Okay if your really from the same dimension that Osborn came from? What happened to your world's Peter? How do you know him?" Elsa asked carefully.

"Everyone knows..." Miles frowned, "He gave his life defending you, his Aunt, and your family..."

"From Osborn." Peter realized.

Miles nodded as Elsa eyes widened, "So, Osborn was telling the truth."

"That still doesn't make any sense..." Hawkeye shook his head, "Where were we? Or any of the heroes? Like Cap? Ironman? The X-Men? The Fantastic 4?"

"You guys were either all busy fighting each other or dead because of Magento," Miles frowned, "Peter was the last line of defense against super villains."

"I'm not 100% sure why he did it. From what I heard Magento went off the deep end." Miles explained, "He killed Charles Xavier before stealing Thor's hammer with his powers and uses it, along with his own magnetic abilities, to reverse the Earth's polarity. The result of this killed many innocents and heroes. From what I heard, they managed to stop him but the damage was already done."

Everyone stared at Miles before Wolverine stated, "For the record, next time I see Magento. I'm killing him before ours tries to do the same thing to our Earth."

"How did...How did he kill Peter?" Elsa asked carefully. She almost didn't want to ask. But she had to know, to keep it from happening.

"In the aftermath, the surviving heroes either decided to call it quits or started some Civil War against each other. Norman Osborn saw this as an opportunity, with most of the heroes gone or distracted he could make his move. Meanwhile, the only hero that was still focused on fighting crime was Peter. Spider-Man." Miles explained, "But he couldn't do everything but he did his best. He was hurt and tired when he learned Norman was planning something. Leaving the only man capable of stopping him was Spider-Man. However, Norman learned of what Peter figured out so he took as many of his enemies he could find and attacked Arendelle. From what I heard the Human Torch and Iceman did their best to help Spider-Man but they got overwhelmed. Peter was wounded from all his pervious fights but he actually managed to beat them all even dropping a car on Norman, which resulted in an explosion... he gave his live to protect the people he loved."

Elsa couldn't believe her ears, that worlds Peter was alone, tired, and wounded... and he still gave everything he had to protect her and her family. Flashbacks of a frozen Peter, flashed before her eyes. She was lucky that Peter came back due to his sacrifice but what happened on that Earth...

Did that meant if her husband fought that version of Norman Osborn, would he share the same fate as his counterpart. Anna place a hand on Elsa'a should comforting her, as Elsa smiled and nodded back.

She was being ridiculous. The only reason why that Peter died because he fought Goblin on his own but here, they had Avengers. The always fought the good fight and always came on top...

Maybe... she could even help too. Miles then smiled, "But then I followed Norman here and now you're here! You can teach me how to be Spider-Man just like Peter said he would..."

"...Before he died." Peter crossed his arms.

"Yes, exactly." Miles told him, "Look I made a promise to him."

Olaf then walked up to them, "Promised what to who?"

Miles was startled but the living Snowman's head as Anna caught it again, "Hi, Anna! Who's the other Spider-Man?"

"Is... is that snowman talking?!" Miles gasped.

"That is so crazy, honestly just an fifth of a second, I couldn't sworn he was a build-a-bear!" Miles reacted like a teenager watching extreme sports.

"I technically am built, just not a bear. Otherwise i would be a honey attic." Olaf giggled. "And you are?"

"Olaf, this is..." Anna started before frowning as she turned to Miles, "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." Miles answered, "And my name is Miles Morales."

"Okay... this is Miles. He's a new Spider-Man from another dimension." Anna introduced. "Miles this is Olaf, long story short, Elsa made him. He's a Snowman we would build as kids."

"Nice." Miles said impressed and looked at Elsa. " If i had your powers, I'd probably make a mini Godzilla out of ice."

"I did make one bigger." Elsa mentioned Marshmallow. She then paused before wondering, "Wait, you never heard of Olaf on your Earth?"

Olaf was quite popular around the world when everyone heard tale of the Snow Queen. However, Miles answered, "I'm pretty sure I'd remember hearing about Princess Elsa creating a living breathing snowman on my Earth."

"Princess?" Elsa paused, "I'm not the Queen on your Earth?"

"Well...That and you were younger. Like much younger, and so was Peter. And he was blond." Miles pointed the list out of differences.

"Then... if Elsa's not Queen? And still young?" Anna wondered, "Who's ruling Arendelle?"

"Your parents. King Agnarr and Queen Iduna. They were there at Peter's funeral." Miles answered.

Elsa and Anna turned to each other as the latter gasped, "Our parents... they're still alive on his Earth!"

Elsa couldn't believe her ears either, at least one good thing happened on that Earth. Spider-Man turned to Miles, "Look before we can go on to compare our Earths, I would like to say that... I'm already training my own wife to be a hero on the streets of New York... which because of all of this, I've got no choice..."

Elsa blinked at that, "Wait, what?"

"You're clearly younger than I am and I've got to much on my plate to take on another Robin." Peter finished.

Miles opened his mouth to argue when he stopped, "Are those rocks coming toward us?"

"The trolls?" Kristoff inquired as the rock trolls came rolling down.

Bulda leapt to Kristoff's arms nearly knocking him over, "Kristoff, we missed you!"

Wasp leaned to Hawkeye, "These are trolls? I thought they'd be bigger? You know, like the ones on Asgard?

Then Grand Pabbie came up to Elsa and Anna, while standing on a boulder to face them.

"Pabbie." Elsa was surprised that he came.

"Well ,never a dull moment with you two." Pabbie remarked to the royal sisters before turning to Elsa. "I hope you are prepared for what you have done, Elsa. And you are going to need all the help you can get your hands on, even if it seems like they are no help at all."

All the trolls turned to Miles as he gave them an awkward wave, "Hey..."

"Angry magical spirits are not for the faint of heart." Pabbie stated.

"We know, ask the plethora of horror films." Hawkeye muttered.

"Why are they still angry?" Anna asked.

"And what does all of this have to do with Arendelle?" Peter asked.

"Let me see what I can see." Pabbie waved his hand revealing images of the past.

"The past is not what it seems..." Grand Pabbie told them as he waved his arms as the images changed from a dam, to a peaceful meeting gone wrong, and the Kingdom before it appeared destroyed, "A wrong demands to righted. Arendelle is not safe. The truth must be found. Without it. I see no future."

"No future?" Anna asked in concern.

Logan stated, "That doesn't sound good, bub."

"And things could be much worse for the multiverse with Norman Osborn involved." A new voice spoke up putting Elsa and the other Avengers with unease. Wolverine even popped out his claws.

Anna quickly stopped them, "Wait! I know that voice." She turned to her brother-in-law, "Peter?"

"Yep," Spider-Man confirmed, "Madame Web." The elderly woman appeared on her web like throne as Peter commented, "Had a feeling you would show up with alternate Earths involved."

"You know her, Web-Head?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Spider-Man nodded, "She is both a great help and a barrier of bad news."

Anna nodded, "Yeah, like when the Enteral Winter happened, we learned if you got killed before you brought Summer back, it would have started a second ice age that would never end."

Elsa blinked at that, "Really?"

Peter nodded, "Not to mention if Fisk escaped with your blood into the multiverse, it would have spreed like a cancer."

"But that didn't happen so we're all good." Anna reassuring Elsa, who still looked shocked by this piece of information, before turning to Madame Web, "So, how exactly will things will get worse?"

"As you already know," Madame Web nodded, "Symboites feed off negative emotions. If I'm correct, Norman Osborn plans to use the Carnage symboite to bound with the angry spirts along with those around it."

The Royal Family gasped in horror as Anna stated, "That can't possibly work!" She then turned to Peter, "Can it?"

"I can't say. There's no limit to what negativity that the symbiote doesn't find edible. But as for magic, the unknown is always unpredictable." Peter stated.

"Could you say that in non-Christopher Nolan talk?" Hawkeye asked humorously.

"I haven't got faintest freaking idea Cupid." Peter responded, "But Magic might make it a 50/50 possibility."

"Gotcha." Hawkeye nodded.

"And if his plan does succeed, he will spreed the symboite across the multiverse until everyone obeys Norman Osborn and the Goblin Nation." Madame Web explained much to everyones horror, "And something OsCorp hid on Arendelle's past could be the key to all of it..."

"GR-27..." Elsa, Anna, and Peter realized. While, Peter didn't not know the file of his own parents, he did see the blue prints of the dam. Elsa then spoke up, "Do you know what GR-27 is?"

"I'm afraid not..." Madame Web frowned, "The mist the covers the forrest clouds even my vision."

Bucky sighed, "So we have a vague idea of what Osborn is after but we're still in the dark about it."

Peter turned to the Winter Solider, "That's Madame Web for ya."

"One thing is for certain. When one can see no future, all one can do is the next right thing." Grand Pabbie stated.

"The next right thing..." Elsa turned and realized. "Would be for me to take my husband and go to the enchanted forest, and find that voice."

"Well... we'd give you a lift there. But we didn't bring a Quinjet, we came through Peter's lab." Bucky stated.

"It's fine, i have another option. Kristoff can Peter and I barrow your wagon? And Sven?" Elsa asked as Sven looked up startled by that suggestion.

"I'm not very comfortable with the idea of that." Kristoff replied quickly.

"We're just going to ride in it. Nothing else." Peter assured him.

"Yeah, you mean literally or the innuendo." Kristoff rose an eyebrow.

"Really?" Elsa deadpanned at what he was getting at.

"Okay, clearly TV is making you and Arendelle update way too quickly." Peter quipped with a frown, "Not everyone is like that! Aunt May raised me to be better than that!"

Kristoff wondered, "Why does the world think that..." He then noticed Olaf was there with them, "Snuggling... is the greatest thing ever. And can't wait until marriage and they want to have kids to do it."

"One of the many things we need to get people to work on," Elsa nodded, "Although, I glad there are people out there that still keep the babies."

"You and Peter are not going alone." Anna protested.

"They're not going in alone." Bucky reassured her as he held out his Avengers ID Card, "You got all that, Cap?"

_"Yes, we all know what's at stake."_ Cap nodded through the ID, _"We'll gather every hero available and join you in 2 hours. Don't wait for us. Just get to the Enchanted Forrest before Osborn does."_

"I'm still coming with you!" Anna stated with determination.

"Anna! No! I have my powers, the Avengers, and my husband to protect me, you don't..." Elsa started.

That's when Anna cut her off, "Excuse me, I climb to the north mountain, survived six deadly super villains, and saved you and your husband from my ex-boyfriend who was possessed by an alien symboite. And I did it all and so much more without powers, so you know, I'm coming!" She then leaned in and whispered, "Besides, someone needs to make sure you don't do something crazy when you carrying my future Godchild."

"Me too, I'll drive!" Kristoff nodded.

"I'll bring the snacks." Olaf beamed as he walked off.

Winter Solider stated, "We'll borrow some horses and follow your lead."

As the other Avengers walked off, Hawkeye raised an hand, "Is this a bad time to say I don't know how to ride a horse?"

Wasp scoffed, she chuckled walking away, "Really? You own a farm in the woods and you don't know how to ride a horse?"

"It's a cabin. A cabin!" Hawkeye exclaimed walking away with the other Avengers, "There's a difference!"

"I will look after your people." Grand Pabbie told the current King and Queen of Arendelle.

"Please make sure they stay away from kingdom until we return." Elsa told them.

Peter added, "S.H.I.E.L.D. is on it's way to protect everyone in case the Goblin Nation returns."

As the King and Queen went away the former told his wife, "I'm going to change and let my Aunt know where we're going and that Spider-Man and the Avengers will be with us."

"I'm sure we got some spare clothes near by..." Elsa told him.

Miles raised a hand, "Hey, wait up!"

Anna was about to follow them when Grand Pabbie stopped her, "Anna, I'm worried for her... we have always feared Elsa's power is too much for this world. We must pray they are enough."

"I won't let anything happen to her." Anna promised.

* * *

When Peter managed to get civilian clothes from Elsa, he when deeper into the forrest when he saw Miles following him. Peter asked, "Why are you still following me, kid?"

"Look I didn't go through a prison break in and a Back To The Future slow speed chase for nothin! I'm coming with you so you can show me the ropes." Miles insisted.

"Wow you broke 'in' to prison?" Peter scoffed while was still walking. "No wonder your you smell like hand soap and license plates."

"Look the Peter from my world said he could teach me..." Miles tried to say.

"Here's lesson number one kid, don't watch the mouth. Watch the hands." Peter quipped as he shot web at Miles's mouth.

Miles groaned and ripped the web off of his mouth. "Peter seriously..."

"Trust me kid. Experience is going to make you a good Spider-Man. Not mimicking my moves. You don't want to go back to jail for copyrights." Peter quipped as he was getting close to a huge tree, "Besides I have a family, a kingdom and my wife to worry about and I'm not looking for a side gig as a Spider-Man coach."

"Come on! I can help!" Miles complained.

Peter told him, "I got enough help as it is! Besides, you really want Cap for this whole coaching thing. Now, just stay with the others until we solve this thing, I get the see the Hulk smash Gobby, and I'll send you back home and call it a day."

"Even if you do stop Goblin on your own, and there are a ton of villains still out there on my world with no one left to stop it and if you don't teach me then everyone my this city, my parents, my uncle, and millions of others will die, and you're just gonna drop me off at home and leave me there to figure this out for myself? You good with that, Spider-Man?"

"Yeah!" Peter nodded before disappearing in the branches to get changed...

* * *

A few minutes, later Elsa walked over in her new ice clothes she created a couple of days earlier to were Peter told her he was changing, "Alright. We're all set we just need to see Aunt May and we can be on our way..."

She then spotted a Miles, utterly defeated sitting down on the tree, with his head in his hands. Elsa spotted, "Miles? How long have you been sitting there?"

"Five minutes." Miles answered.

Before she could say anything Elsa, Peter reappeared in normal clothes as he raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Making you feel guilty." Miles deadpanned."Is it working?"

Elsa was actually amused. Elsa called to Peter up in the tree, "He seems determined Peter. I mean you were young and on your own when you started out."

She was standing at the bottom watching them, as she caught only the last part of there argument. But it was enough.

"Totally not the same thing." Peter sighed.

"Maybe not but it's close to home." Anna walked up and stood next to Elsa, with a smirked with her arms cross.

"Ugh... Don't tell me you two are taking his side." Peter groaned.

"What can I say? I've been in Miles's shoes yesterday." Elsa remarked with a smirk of her own.

Elsa is trying to learn the superhero gig similar to Miles. So she knows what's going inside of the boy's head. Having abilities and having put them to good use because of Spiderman refusing to support. Totally different reasons but at the same time. It's the same thing. Olaf was standing there with the royal sisters, with his wooden arm crossed as well. Peter groaned, "You gotta be kidding me. You too, Frosty?"

"Oh no, I missed the whole conversation, I'm just posing like them. Learning how grown-ups win arguments." Olaf explained.

"Something tells me we're winning already." Anna winked at Miles who smiled back.

Peter started pacing on the tree while mumbling and groaning, "Why is this- No...No it's not working. Look at me. Does it look...like... Ooh..." Peter chuckled while pointing at them like he was getting what they were thinking from his reaction. Then he screamed in his dress coat sleeve muffling his shouts. "HHHGH! NO! NO! DO! NOT! LET! THEM! WIN!"

"Wait for it..." Elsa smirked while still standing there.

After a few more seconds, Peter groaned, "Alright, kid, you win." He leapt off the tree as he told the smirking group, "C'mon, we don't have a second to lose."

Elsa turned to Miles, "See? What did I tell ya? With great power..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! And use my own words against me! Don't do it!" Peter pointed his finger at Elsa and then complained, "You guys won already! There's no need to rub it in!"

"Point is! He would have come back either way." Anna reassured Miles before they turned to leave, "Now, c'mon! Sven's waiting."

"Do people develop this thing called puberty on your Earth as well? What can you tell me about it?" Olaf asked Miles. "Is it different there."

"Uh... I say go watch YouVid to figure that stuff out." Miles said giving the Snowman a weird look.

"YouTube." Peter corrected.

"Is that what they call it here?" Miles inquired.

"This is gonna be a loooong trip." Peter sighed.

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter! Thanks again to SORARULES23 for helping me out with this chapter! The Frozen gang has finally met Miles and now the real adventure can begin. We're finally diving into the action. Good news, Anna finally learned about Elsa's future bundle of joy and is super excited about it. The bad news: Aunt May's sick, Arendelle's no longer safe, and the Goblin Nation is on the move. So everything else. Next time, our heroes journey starts as they head off the the Enchanted Forrest and the Frozen gang and Miles compare Earth's, Kristoff tries purposing again, and things only get worse from there. Somehow, our main cast gets separated from the other heroes so, it's up to Peter, Miles, and Elsa to keep them alive long enough for back up to arrive. Which could take some time. However, does that stop Norman? Unfortunately no. And it would appear he has hostages with them. Can our heroes save them or will is this whole thing a trap set by Norman? Stay tuned! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review. Plus, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	5. Poll is Up!

**Just posted a poll on my profile page! Please vote! It's very important!**


End file.
